<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morbid Affairs by Lynn1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294900">Morbid Affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998'>Lynn1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idk I like this idea I hope yall like the story, Insecurities, I’m writing about the losers in their 40s for once lol, M/M, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie has a secret I don’t wanna spoil it oof, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Technical Death, Temporary Character Death, but also technically not an affair, fuck pennywise all my homies hate pennywise, just a couple men in their forties having a rom com moment, kind of, kind of slow burn, technically an affair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie just realized he’s gay. Logically, his next step was to book a flight to Norway and leave his wife behind in New York without a word. Sounds like a good idea, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ajxjdksndndks I love this story okay I’m not finished writing it but I’m a few chapters ahead and this is just so fun to write sjdkskckckckkcooo</p><p>Also! I did as much research as my small little adhd brain could handle about Norway before writing this so sorry if I got anything wrong or if you’re from Norway and this is just blatantly wrong. Websites and maps are weird rn bc of COVID so researching was,,, not so fun :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span class="u">Stan</span>: Hey Eds. Just wanted to check in with you. Myra has been calling patty nonstop since last night and she said you left and won’t answer your phone. Hope you’re safe.</p><p>     Eddie glared down at his phone in disscontempt as three more messages from Myra interrupted Stan’s. He swiped her texts away to dismiss them and tapped on Stanley’s to respond. As he typed, he got another couple messages from Beverly and Mike. He finished responding to Stanley before reading them thoroughly.</p><p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: Thanks for checking in. I’m okay. Just needed to clear my head.</p><p><span class="u">Mike</span>: Hey there Eddie. Stan sent me a message about your wife. Hope everything’s okay. Let me know if you need anything. </p><p><span class="u">Beverly</span>: bitch</p><p><span class="u">Beverly</span>: find my friends better be fucking glitching on me rn</p><p><span class="u">Beverly</span>: YOU BETTER NOT BE IN FUCKING NORWAY RIGHT NOW</p><p>     Before he could even think of a response the bus rolled up and he pushed his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his bag, and then hurried onboard. It was only about four and the sun had already set. Thankfully there were bright lights around the streets, but he still had problems adjusting to the fluorescents in the bus. He wanted to respond to his friends, but his brain had been completely managed from all the traveling. </p><p>     Eddie will be the first to admit that impulsively booking an inexpensive Airbnb in Tromsø Norway in attempts to escape your wife after realizing you are a deeply closeted homosexual wasn’t the smartest idea. Still, it was impulsive, and he had just come to terms with the fact that he liked dick. A week alone in a Norwegian mansion sounded nice. It should’ve come off as sketchy to get such an affordable price for such a long time in such a nice house, but again, he had a lot going through his mind. All he could think about was getting to his place and falling the fuck asleep.</p><p>     There was a cab driver waiting for him at the bus stop. That should’ve also raised a red flag to Eddie, but he quickly forgot about it when the driver blasted the heat and played calming music. He was pretty quick to knock out in the back seat, and felt completely embarrassed when he was woken up by a gentle tap on his shoulder. The driver smiled as Eddie blinked up at him, and he blushed and stuttered an apology in response. He merely shook his head and happily lead him inside. As he carried his bag inside he was pleasantly surprised with a welcome card and a bottle of red wine.</p><p><br/><em>Dear Edward Kaspbrak</em>,</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for staying at my mansion for such a long time. I was worried I wouldn’t have any guests this season. You’ll see me around, but not often. If you need anything from me I believe I gave you my cell number over the app. I hope this bottle meets you well after your travels, and help yourself to any of the food in the kitchen. I apologize I’m not much of a cook, but I’m certain there are enough things in there for you to be satisfied with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>R. Tozier</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. hand the driver the envelope inside this envelope. I told him you were an important American and promised him a large tip if he walked you inside. Thank you</em>
</p><p>     Surely enough, when Eddie looked back inside the envelope there was a sleeker one inside. He pulled it out and handed it to the driver who was eagerly waiting next to him. The driver instantly snatched it up and said thank you in a very heavy accent. Eddie nodded and then turned back to the wine bottle as he walked back out. Now that he was presumedly alone, he took the bottle and walked further into the house. </p><p>     The kitchen was easy to find, and it was absolutely glamorous. The lights were low and amber, and made the whole thing look very romantic and modern. He set down the bottle on the counter and his bag on the floor before opening the fridge. It was almost offensive how many takeout bags were stocked up inside the shelves. Each had a receipt with the time it was ordered, and they all seemed to have been delivered within the past hour. The absurdity of the whole thing almost overshadowed the delicious smells the cake from the first bag he opened. He guessed it wasn’t too surprising to see Norway also had Americanized Chinese food. Still, he felt a bit odd looking at the sheer volume of food ordered. Especially since he was the only person staying besides the host. At least, that’s what Mr. Tozier had told him.</p><p>     Never mind the silly oddities. The smell of food was reminding Eddie just how hungry he was, so he hit the fridge and started heating up the Chinese. With his food pipping hot and his chopsticks ready, he debated eating in the kitchen or maybe somewhere more comfortable. Would Mr. Tozier be upset if he ate on his couches? Maybe he shouldn’t risk it since it was such a nice house. He wasn’t paying a lot as it was. No need to push his hospitality, so he ate at the table before washing his dishes and putting them back. The dishes themselves looked virtually untouched before that. As if someone only used them once a month or so.</p><p>     Without much else to do, and the anxiety finally wearing him down enough, he decided to head up to bed. He grabbed his bag, and then hauled it up the winding staircase and down the hall to the left. Those were Mr. Tozier’s exact instructions, and when he got there he found a little sticky note with a smiley face saying “found it!” on the door. He decided it was more tacky than cheeky, but left it as he opened it and walked in. His bed time routine was usually more intense, but at the time all he could do was close the door, drop his bag, kick off his shoes, and flop down onto the mattress. It was already warm and so soft. He instantly fell asleep within minutes.</p><p>     When he woke up he instantly checked the time. It was barely three in the morning and it was still pitch black outside. Of course, it would be dark that early in the morning, but in New York three am meant maybe a little bit of light. When he looked out the window here it was so dark he couldn’t see past where the lamp shone through his window. Then he checked his messages again and immediately regretted it. Myra sent a million as expected as well as called. Stanley and Mike were respectful as always, and Beverly gave up after two hours of raging at him. He decided to call her first.</p><p>“Oh my god Eddie are you seriously in fucking Norway?” Was the first thing she asked. Eddie sighed.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m in uh…Tromsø? I’m probably butchering that—“</p><p>“Yeah, just like your wife is butchering all of us. She’s been annoying the shit out of Patty all day. It’s kind of funny to watch because of how nice Patty is, but still,” she interrupted.</p><p>“Godspeed Patty. Geez, I’m real sorry about that. I just…” he sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. “I dunno. I’ve been going through something and she’s the last thing I really need right now. If you could keep my location hush for now, I’d appreciate that,” he said.</p><p>“Okay, but if she complains about me even more for blocking her number, just know she was calling me all morning when we first realized you were missing.” Eddie winced at that. Why did he marry that woman again? Why was he so convinced he <em>liked </em>women? Of course it’s weird to not be sexually attracted to your wife. Why did he think that was normal?</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t blame you. I’m glad she never got me on find my friends or else she would be here by now,” he said.</p><p>“I believe it. So like, why Norway?” She asked. Eddie shrugged.</p><p>“It was far enough and cheap enough and let me stay long enough. I just needed to be as far away from her as possible, Y’know?”</p><p>“Trust me. We all know now.”</p><p>“Right…sorry again. Thank you for putting up with her bullshit for me,” Eddie murmured.</p><p>“Do you know when you’ll be back?” Beverly asked.</p><p>“I booked out for a week…theres like no sunlight here it’s crazy. My plane landed at like three thirty and it was already dark,” he said.</p><p>“I mean, you are pretty far north. Have you slept yet? You’ve been gone for a while now.”</p><p>“Yeah it’s like almost three thirty in the morning. It’s still like pitch black out.”</p><p>“Nothing like seasonal depression to take a break from your wife.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.”</p><p>“Do you think you’re going to stay with her?” She asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t think I can,” Eddie replied.</p><p>“Oh…how come?” She pushed. Eddie clenched his jaw and then cleared his throat.</p><p>“Honestly…a lot of reasons, but…one…one pretty big one. I don’t really wanna talk about it right now, but…I have my reasons,” he answered.</p><p>“Okay, Eds. As long as you’re confident it’ll make you happy. I’ll be here to support you,” Beverly said warmly. Eddie smiled fondly at that and nodded to himself.</p><p>“Thank you, Beverly. You should get some sleep now.”</p><p>“Okay, mom. Text me when you need me,” she said.</p><p>“Will do. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>     With that, he decided to get up and take a shower. He had no idea when the sun would rise again, so he figured as long as it was AM he was good to go about his day. Plus jet lag didn’t help anything either. Thankfully his bedroom had its own bathroom and shower. It was one of the various reasons he picked this place, and so far it was meeting his expectations. Although, his expectations weren’t that high because of the price, but so far it was still a good experience. A little odd, but good. He dried himself off and then dressed himself. Once he was prepared for the day, not knowing how long the day would last, he couldn’t ignore his hunger anymore. So he went downstairs and back into the kitchen.</p><p>     Walking into the kitchen almost made Eddie’s heart stop. Not only was there the most adorable little puppy waltzing across the counter, there was also an incredibly handsome and nearly equally hairy man with it trying to make it work. Being in the closet for so long meant that Eddie was still trying to figure out his type. He wasn’t so attracted to the oiled up Calvin Klein underwear models, with their perfect six packs and giant bulges, that every straight woman and gay man went nuts for. That was the main reason he was in the closet. He just didn’t like that kind of body type, and he even tried to avoid that look when he toned up his own body. Six packs were a bit cheesy in his opinion, and for some reason he thought that didn’t make him fully gay. </p><p>     This man didn’t have a six pack. No, his tummy looked soft and easy to nap on. His hair was the most unruly dark nest of curls he’s ever seen before, and his face was sharp and framed with black rimmed glasses. He kept swearing at the puppy, without raising his voice, and Eddie could only stand there and nearly drool over the tall, broad, deathly pale, <em>perfect </em>man in front of him. Eventually icy blue eyes met his own and he was bright red.</p><p>“S-sorry! I was just—“</p><p>“You’re Edward, right?” He asked. His voice was already making Eddie melt. Fuck how did he ever think he was straight? He wanted nothing more than to hear that voice whispering in his ear as they…</p><p>“Uh, you can call me Eddie, but yeah. I’m Kaspbrak,” he replied trying to rid himself of his dirty thoughts. He could indulge in those later. The man smiled at him, and Eddie wanted to throw himself at him that instance.</p><p>“I’m Richie Tozier. Nice to meet you in person. How’s your room?” He asked. The puppy gave a little bark and nibbled on Richie’s finger. Eddie could now understand all his wife’s friends reactions to hot men with adorable kittens.</p><p>“Hot—I mean, good. Hot as in I like it warm. It’s freezing outside,” Eddie said trying not to feel him up with his eyes. That’s just plain rude. He tried to maintain eye contact, but he’ll admit he was very distracted. Mostly by his shoulders, but also by the dog licking at his hand for no reason but to maybe express his love. Richie nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, I try to keep the house warm for guests. I don’t really get that cold, but being toasty doesn’t hurt,” he said. Eddie then shyly approached the counter, and the puppy immediately trotted over to him instead. He held his hands back in shock. Myra never let them get a pet. She said the hair would be bad for his allergies.</p><p>“Are you kidding? I’ve been trying to get this fucking fur ball to cooperate with me all day,” Richie groaned and shook the treat bag again. The dog merely pawed at Eddie’s tummy, and he cautiously lowered his hands and allowed himself to step closer and pet it.</p><p>“I’ve never had a dog before,” Eddie announced. He felt a little awkward, but he decided he liked the way the other man was smiling at him.</p><p>“How come? The Missus isn’t a fan?” He asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment and continued to pet the dog.</p><p>“Something like that. She insists it’s bad for my allergies,” he said. Something dropped in the other man’s demeanor, and he looked confused for a moment.</p><p>“Oh…well, feel free to bond with Fido while you’re here. He’s a real cutie,” he said. Eddie frowned at that.</p><p>“You seriously named him Fido?” He asked. Richie smiled again and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. I thought it would fit very nicely.”</p><p>“That’s a terrible name. It’s so generic.”</p><p>“Well, what would you name him then?”</p><p>“I dunno…maybe…Harold?” Eddie suggested. He blushed the second the name left his lips. That was a terrible name. Why would he ever suggest that? The other man laughed loudly at that, and Eddie felt a little less embarrassed seeing he made such an attractive man laugh. </p><p>“Honestly, I hope you didn’t name your children,” Richie said.</p><p>“I don’t have any kids,” Eddie told him. He was almost eager to tell him that. Maybe to show him that this marriage wasn’t as serious as it seemed. To show he wouldn’t be a total home wrecker if he did something. He smirked a little at that.</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“Forty.”</p><p>“You’re forty. You’re married. You don’t have a dog, and you don’t have kids. Do you and your wife just hate taking care of living things?” He asked. Eddie didn’t like talking about this. It only pointed out reasons Eddie shouldn’t be thinking about this man pinning him to the closest horizontal surface and living out his teenage fantasizes.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s very appropriate of you to ask,” he said. Richie opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated before closing it again.</p><p>“Touché, Eds. Fair enough,” he said and turned to the cabinets. Eddie watched as he grabbed a couple wine glasses and brought them to the abandoned wine bottle Eddie left on the counter.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I should’ve—“</p><p>“No worries. If it bothered me, I would’ve put it away,” Richie interrupted. He then flicked the neck, and the cork popped out with ease. Eddie blinked in surprise while Richie merely continued to pour the wine.</p><p>“Wow. That’s quite the party trick,” Eddie said. The dog, Fido…apparently, had curled up next to Eddie’s arms. He didn’t realize how close he was to holding the dog, and decided to pet it again. Myra and his mother swore he would puff up the moment he touched something with fur.</p><p>“How else can I impress you? I’ve already pried into your personal life and offended you with my choice in dog names. I’m running out of cards here” Richie said walking around the counter to hand Eddie his glass. </p><p>     He looked tall from across the room, but now that he was up close and personal Eddie felt hot again looking up at him. He must’ve been at least six feet. Probably a couple inches more since Eddie needed to tilt his head back to properly make eye contact with him. He accepted the glass, and was surprised to feel how warm his fingers were when they brushed. He then tried his best not to imagine how that warmth would feel spreading over his skin and gripping his waist as he—</p><p>“You’re very warm,” Eddie said out loud. Richie frowned at that.</p><p>“You think so? I’ve been told I come off more as an asshole,” he replied. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Your fingers. Although, whoever told you you’re an asshole was indeed correct. I imagined you to be a little more polite from your letter,” he said. Richie laughed at that, and Eddie was melting all over again.</p><p>“Sorry. I couldn’t resist getting into character. The mansion gets to me sometimes,” Richie replied. He smiled before taking a sip of his wine, and Eddie was frustrated with himself for being <em>so</em> attracted to this man.</p><p>“Are the stores open yet? I should get some groceries since all you have is take out,” Eddie said trying to change the subject. Richie chuckled at that.</p><p>“The stores open at normal times. Just because it’s going to be dark until like nine o clock doesn’t mean they wait for the day light. In about a month there will be none, so no point in waiting for it,” Richie told him. Eddie blushed a little and checked his watch. It was just getting to four in the morning.</p><p>“So sometime around five or six?” He asked.</p><p>“Local grocery stores open at five,” Richie confirmed.</p><p>“I think I’ll go there now,” Eddie said. Richie gently touched his wrist to slow him down and Eddie was surprised to feel his warmth again. It almost felt hotter the longer they touched. Shit, was he starting to get hard from that? Talk about pathetic.</p><p>“What’s the rush? I can order you food now and then you can go later once you have food in your stomach,” Richie told him. Eddie felt incredibly charmed by that suggestion, and he was tempted to immediately say <em>yes please</em>.</p><p>“Um…maybe…uh—“</p><p>“I could take you too. I’m sure it would be a little easier if you could read the packaging of what you’re buying?” Richie pointed out. Right…Eddie would have little to no idea what the names and prices would be if he went alone.</p><p>“When you say it like that I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” He grumbled. Richie chuckled and let go of him.</p><p>“I’ll order you something, okay? How does McDonald’s sound?” He asked. Eddie wrinkled his nose at that and looked down at his wine.</p><p>“It sounds absolutely terrible for me. I want pancakes,” he replied. Richie laughed at that and pulled out his phone.</p><p>“I’ll get you pancakes then.”</p><p>     As Richie started the ordering process, Eddie felt his own phone buzz in his pocket. He set his wine glass down, and pulled it out to check caller ID. Thankfully it was just Stan. He blocked Myra’s calls, so she could call all she wanted but it wouldn’t go through. He scooped up the puppy who was asleep on half his arm, and then quietly slipped into the living room without a word.</p><p>“Hello?” Eddie answered.</p><p>“Hey, Eds. I’m not gonna lie. I’m a bit worried now,” Stanley said as calmly as he could. Which wasn’t exactly calm, but he wasn’t freaking out either. Eddie sighed.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry, I just…I didn’t know what to do,” he said.</p><p>“Do about what? Eddie, Bev told me you’re in <em>Norway</em>,” he said.</p><p>“I am in Norway. I’m in the Arctic circle,” he said.</p><p>“Eddie, that’s not exactly something to brag about when all your friends are worried about you and barely know your location,” Stan deadpanned.</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”</p><p>“What’s going on, Eds? You can tell me anything, okay? I hope you know that.”</p><p>“I do, it’s just…I have a lot on my mind right now,” Eddie murmured.</p><p>“Is it about Myra? She’s been going nuts, Eds. She’s been texting Patty non stop since you left. I can understand if she’s too much, but I don’t know if this is the solution,” Stan said. Of course he was right, but Eddie wanted to be selfish for once. He didn’t want to do what was “right”, he wanted to do whatever the hell he wanted to.</p><p>“I mean…kind of, but it’s more than that to be honest. I just need time to myself is all,” Eddie assured him.</p><p>“Okay. Well, if Norway is your dream destination, then I’m not judging you on that. I just want you to be safe is all, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah…that makes sense. It’s almost like we’re friends and we care about each other,” Eddie said. Stan chuckled on the other line.</p><p>“Something like that…do you think you’ll file for divorce?” Stan asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment before answering.</p><p>“Honestly…if I ever get the courage I think I will,” he said.</p><p>“Then I hope you find your courage, Eds,” Stan replied. Eddie smiled at that and stroked the sleeping puppy’s tummy with his thumb.</p><p>“Me too. Thanks, Stan. I’ll text you later,” Eddie said.</p><p>“Okay. Goodnight, Eds.”</p><p>“Sleep well.”</p><p>     After they hung up Eddie went back into the kitchen. Richie was now gone, but his wine glass was still in tact on the counter. He picked it up and took a sip before returning to the living room and settling on the couch with Fido. The wine made him feel warm again, and he suddenly felt sleepy again. He set the glass down once it was empty, and then pulled a blanket off the edge of the couch. The dog cuddled closer as he situated then under the covers, and let himself fall asleep once again in the strange yet comforting mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     When Eddie woke up again he was surprised to feel the dog still snuggled up to his chest. That told him he probably wasn’t asleep for long, but he also had no idea what time it was. He pulled up his wrist to check his watch and sighed as he read seven o clock across the face. This trip was kinda like a vacation, so there wasn’t really any point in following any kind of schedule. Especially since he didn’t really come for the sight seeing, and the fact that it was too dark to sight see anyways. He basically had this whole mansion to himself and an incredibly attractive host who was overly compensating considering the price he paid. He sat up to find said host, and jumped a little when he saw him on the chair next to him shoving cereal into his mouth. Richie smiled and started talking with a mouthful of cereal.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I didn’t know when you’d wake up,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Are you five years old? Shut your mouth when it’s full of food. I don’t want to see your art project,” Eddie scolded and rubbed at his eyes. Richie laughed loudly, and woke up Fido.</p>
<p>“Aw, was that loud? C’mere…” Richie made kissy noises, but the dog merely yawned and got up to paw at Eddie’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Stop annoying the poor thing,” Eddie grumbled. He then paused when he saw a covered take out tray of food in front of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, it might be cold. It got here like…an hour ago? But uh…yeah. Pancakes,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Thank you…sorry I booked so last minute by the way. I…I really appreciate the hospitality,” Eddie said. It felt a little awkward, but he wanted to make sure this annoying man understood that Eddie did in fact have manners and he appreciated him.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s no biggie. We’re super slow this time of year anyways. We don’t have anything scheduled until December. Even then, it doesn’t fill up until summer,” Richie told him. Eddie moves to the edge of the couch to reach the coffee table and uncovered the pancakes and bacon.</p>
<p>“Is that so? How are the summers here?” He asked. Richie chuckled a little and Eddie frowned at that. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Sorry, it’s just that usually people who stay here have done a ton research. We have what’s called ‘midnight sun’ during the summer which means the sun doesn’t set until like September,” Richie explained.</p>
<p>“Oh…that’s hard to imagine,” Eddie said cutting into his pancakes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well we’re about a month away from our ‘polar nights’. Which means the sun won’t rise all winter,” Richie told him. Eddie frowned around his fork and finished chewing his bite of food before speaking.</p>
<p>“Well. Talk about whip lash. How do you live here?” He asked. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Eh. I usually stay in. I actually sleep during the day in the fall and spring, so summer time is usually the most difficult for me. I go to the Southern Hemisphere for that actually,” Richie told him. That perplexed him to the point where he was gawking at Richie.</p>
<p>“What? Why the hell would you do that? To be cold again?”</p>
<p>“I mean…I run very very warm. It’s easy for me to overheat I guess,” Richie said and scooped his cereal some more. Eddie shook his head and grabbed the bacon.</p>
<p>“You’re a very strange man.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same about you. I mean…I don’t wanna pry, but it is odd that you’re on vacation with<em>out</em> your wife,” he pointed out. Eddie blushed at the mention of his wife. He should’ve just lied and told him he wasn’t married. He didn’t even wear his ring. It was currently sitting on his nightstand at home in New York.</p>
<p>“I…I needed some space is all,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p>“…New York.”</p>
<p>“Three and a half thousand miles is a hell of a lot of space.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said you didn’t want to pry,” Eddie sighed. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I just can’t help but be curious. We get the most of our guests in summer time when I’m gone, so I don’t normally meet the tourists. I like meeting new people though,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“You keep saying ‘we’…does someone else live here?” Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. Sorry, I’m talking about my friend Ben. He’s an architect and he designed this house. He owns it too, but he lets me stay to help run it. He basically builds houses in tourist places to rent them. This was like…an experimental location,” he explained.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“He’s a nice guy. You might be able to meet him if I convince him to visit me before you leave.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about that,” Eddie assured him. He smiled at that a little and looked at the dog passed out next to Eddie’s warm thigh. The whole house was warm, and that intrigued Eddie since Richie said he was warm himself. Before he could ask about that, Richie was standing up with his now empty bowl of cereal.</p>
<p>“You wanted to go into town, right? Let me know when you’re finished and I’ll drive you down there,” he said. Eddie nodded and then took another bite of his breakfast.</p>
<p>     After he finished, Richie drove them into town. It took Eddie a minute to get into his winter gear, and Richie was only marginally less dressed then he was. It was still too dark outside to tell what kind of car he drove, but when he climbed inside he could tell it was a nicer car than anything eddie drove. That was impressive considering Eddie had a pretty good paying job and he only bought models a couple years behind what was currently out. </p>
<p>     The drive to town was quicker than the bus ride from the airport, but Eddie expected that. The bus took a couple hours, but the airport was much farther than town was. It only took about ten minutes to get there. When they did go into town it was still dark, but apparently it was supposed to get lighter soon. Richie lead him inside the grocery store and told him the sun should start rising at the end of the hour. Eddie checked his watch. It was eight am.</p>
<p>“Do you have any plans for the week?” Richie asked as they walked through the aisles.</p>
<p>“Uh…no. Not really. This was pretty last minute. I honestly don’t know if I even want to do much. I have a lot to think about,” Eddie answered.</p>
<p>“You go on vacation to think about things? You can do that at home. There’s actually a few fun things to do in town. Like, we could go whale watching, or we have an aquarium a little more south. There’s a few cathedrals nearby too. I dunno if you’re religious, but they’re beautiful buildings regardless,” Richie rambled as Eddie picked out which bread he wanted.</p>
<p>“Is this bread whole wheat?” He asked. Richie read the label and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Thanks…uh, I dunno about that. I’m not a fan of doing those kinds of things alone,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you. I’ll be like your tour guide. I don’t know jack shit about the history, but I can translate stuff for you. There’s museums here too,” Richie insisted. Eddie felt a little nervous at the idea of spending so much one on one time with Richie. He was so…interesting. His personality should’ve repulsed Eddie by now, but he only found him that much more attractive instead. He feared he would do something he’d regret if they got close.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it…do you have cooking essentials? Like flour, sugar, eggs, baking powder?” Eddie asked. Richie blinked.</p>
<p>“I have milk.”</p>
<p>“How do you survive without food?” Eddie asked incredulously. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I…order in a lot?”</p>
<p>“Jesus. Are you some kind of upper class idiot who doesn’t know how to take care of yourself?” Eddie asked as he pushed his cart to the next aisle.</p>
<p>“Uh…maybe? I dunno what’s considered upper class anymore. It seems to change all the time,” Richie murmured.</p>
<p>“Well, if you can afford to feed yourself through take out and move for half the year, then I’d say that’s pretty upper class,” Eddie replied and grabbed a bag of flour and a bag of sugar.</p>
<p>“Damn. I guess I should humble myself then. Wanna teach me how to cook?” He asked with a little smirk. Eddie felt hotter just from Richie’s smile alone, but the fact that he physically stepped closer after asking made his body heat radiate and warm him up. It was like his tongue was frozen in his mouth, and even when he tried to open it to speak he couldn’t. Richie then tried to move closer, and Eddie quickly ducked down and grabbed a can of salt.</p>
<p>“M-maybe. Depends on if you actually want to learn,” he said putting the salt into the cart and then pushing it towards the spices.</p>
<p>“Gotcha…how about I watch you cook, and if I want to learn I step in?” Richie suggested.</p>
<p>“Or you can look it up on YouTube,” Eddie hummed and started filtering through the spices.</p>
<p>“Ah YouTube…it’s possibly the best invention of this century so far,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“It does more harm than good in my opinion. An entire generation of children have been fed the idea that they can become internet famous over night if they upload the right clip,” Eddie grumbled and grabbed a couple necessities.</p>
<p>“You’re kind of a Debbie downer. Did you know that?” Richie teased. Eddie glared up at him without a word, and then grabbed the cart to move on.</p>
<p>     As they were checking out Eddie tried to pay for himself, but Richie insisted he paid since Eddie would only be there for a week. He wanted to argue, but it made sense that he wouldn’t be using the majority of the groceries, so why would he pay for it? Still, he wasn’t a fan of Richie paying for him so easily. He already bought him dinner last night and breakfast that morning. It wasn’t exactly a bad feeling, but it was strange. He was used to his wife and his mother insisting on things in a similar fashion, but they had little reasoning as to why they should take care of him. Richie’s reasons…kind of made sense.</p>
<p>“Oh, the sun is rising,” Eddie acknowledged as they stepped outside. He smiled as the town was slowly becoming more and more alight, and even felt a little bit of warmth too.</p>
<p>“Shit, it’s later than I thought,” Richie muttered while checking his watch. Eddie frowned.</p>
<p>“Is that bad? I didn’t think we had a time limit. Also, if you wanted to get out of there sooner you shouldn’t have fucked around so long in the cereal aisle,” Eddie replied. Richie snorted and shook his head. He smiled down at Eddie, and he felt his heart racing again.</p>
<p>“It’s no biggie, Eds. I just lost track of the time. Although I would prefer to be home. I usually sleep during the day,” he said.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me Eds. We’re not nearly familiar enough for you to call me that,” Eddie scolded as they pushed their cart to the car.</p>
<p>“Why not? I know you and you know me. Therefore, we’re familiar,” Richie replied and opened the back. Eddie blinked at that car now in broad daylight and frowned.</p>
<p>“Do you seriously have a fucking Tesla?” He asked. Richie looked at his car and then back to Eddie.</p>
<p>“Uh…I mean, yeah? Technically it’s Ben’s, but he lets me drive it while I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Does Ben pay you or do you just live off of him all the time?” Eddie grumbled while loading the groceries in the back of the car.</p>
<p>“He pays me, but I have investments elsewhere too.”</p>
<p>“So you’re both ridiculously wealthy. Great. I love that,” Eddie said sarcastically and shut the back. Richie laughed louder than Eddie expected, and then grabbed the cart.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t be too grumpy while I’m gone,” Richie winked. Eddie blushed and buried his cheeks in his scarf to hide it.</p>
<p>     They got back to the mansion around ten o clock. Fido was happy to see Eddie again, and Richie seemed too mellowed out to be frustrated by it anymore. He wished Eddie well and invited him to explore the house while he was asleep before disappearing upstairs to his bedroom. Eddie decided to feed the dog and take him into the front yard for a little bit until he got too cold and they returned inside. After that Eddie started cooking his lunch and settled in the living room again. There was a little list of instructions next to the remote on how to operate it, so he turned on the TV and flipped to something random on Netflix. Fido had the runs while he watched his show, but eventually was preoccupied with a toy. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep watching his show until his phone went off a few hours later and his eyes snapped open. He quickly pulled it out and answered without checking who it was.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He sighed as he rubbed at his eyes.</p>
<p>“So like, how long are you gonna be gone? I already miss you,” Beverly said on the other side. Eddie smiled at that and clicked out of the Netflix app.</p>
<p>“I’m booked out for a week,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Ugh. That’s so long. Are you alone?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, no. The owner is here. Well, he’s not technically the owner but he lives here and takes care of the guests,” Eddie told her.</p>
<p>“Damn. Where even are you?”</p>
<p>“Hold on, I’ll send you my location and screenshots,” he said and pressed speaker as he did so.</p>
<p>“Oh, Myra is still freaking out by the way. Stanley accidentally let it slip that you’re in Norway, but she can’t find you since she has no idea how find my friends works,” she told him. Eddie scoffed at that and shook his head.</p>
<p>“That woman needs to calm down,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“That woman is your wife just so you know. As much as I dislike her, it was kind of a dick move to leave her like that,” Bev said.</p>
<p>“I know. I will fully admit that I’m being selfish right now,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“I mean, at least you’re not cheating on her. God knows I would if I was married to her,” Beverly muttered. Eddie was silent in response. “…you’re not cheating on her…right?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. I’m literally alone except for one man,” Eddie assured her.</p>
<p>“Eds, I don’t think I have to explain homosexuality to you. I don’t care if you’re gay or bi or straight or whatever, but leaving your wife without a word or trace to a remote location with another person is kinda sketch.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that, okay? I didn’t even know he would be here. I thought I was going to be alone.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you sound so defensive?” Beverly challenged. He sighed and took the screenshots from the app.</p>
<p>“Because you’re being weird! I just met this dude. Why would I cheat on my wife with him?”</p>
<p>“Is he hot?” She asked bluntly. Eddie was suddenly very red in the face.</p>
<p>“What kind of question is that? I don’t know. How would I know if a guy is hot?”</p>
<p>“Uh…you look at him? With your eyes?”</p>
<p>“Whatever. I just sent you the location and screenshots.”</p>
<p>“Okay…<em>whoa</em>, Eds,” she gasped.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Uh, you didn’t mention that you’re living in a goddamn <em>mansion </em>for a week. What the hell! Can I come over?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It was actually really cheap, so of course I took it. Do you actually want to come over?”</p>
<p>“I fucking wish. You know what my job is like. Boss never gets a day off,” she sighed. He snorted.</p>
<p>“Ain’t that right. I felt bad asking for the time off at such short notice. My boss looked so stressed out,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p>“Oh you bitch! That place has a Fucking jacuzzi! You sent that just to rub it in!”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Eddie, I swear to god, when you get home I’m kicking your ass,” Beverly promised. He chuckled.</p>
<p>“I trust that.”</p>
<p>“So this guy. Is he like really hot? Or just kind of attractive enough to make things slightly flirty?” She asked.</p>
<p>“All of the above,” Eddie murmured as he mindlessly scrolled through his missed texts from Myra.</p>
<p>“So you admit he’s hot.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Wait, what?” Eddie frowned.</p>
<p>“You said he’s hot, dude. What does he look like?”</p>
<p>“Bev, this isn’t appropriate. Didn’t you just say I shouldn’t cheat on my wife?”</p>
<p>“I said at least you’re not cheating on her, but I wouldn’t blame you if you did. C’mon. Ogling over hot guys isn’t the same as cheating. Is he tall?” She poked. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah he’s like over six foot,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I already love him.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s kind of an asshole too, so it’s a pros and cons kinda deal.”</p>
<p>“Tell me more. I’m intrigued,” Bev urged.</p>
<p>“I dunno, Bev. He’s like never serious about anything, and he’s super annoying.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but like what does he look like? What’s his name? How wet does his laugh make you? Gimme the important stuff, I don’t care about your bickering,” she said. Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes at that.</p>
<p>“Why do I feel like a high school girl talking about my crush?”</p>
<p>“Because you obviously have a crush on him. C’mon, Eds, we’ve been friends for decades. I know how you are. Now tell meeee!”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Fine. He’s super tall. His hair is an absolute mess. Dark, curly. Kinda shaggy, but not too long. Scruffy enough that it’s cute, but probably too patchy for a full on beard—“</p>
<p>“Eddie, I swear to god. Give me his first and last name so I can cyberstalk this guy and guesstimate how big his dick is,” she snapped.</p>
<p>“Richie Tozier,” Eddie complied.</p>
<p>“<em>Finally</em>. Ugh, took you long enough. I can tell you’re already in love with him,” she said.</p>
<p>“I am not. He called me a Debbie downer,” he argued.</p>
<p>“And that’s why you hate him? Got it. He’s kinda right though.”</p>
<p>“God, not you too,” Eddie groaned.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying—oh, Stan is texting me.”</p>
<p>“What’s he saying?”</p>
<p>“He wants to know if I’m calling you or not.”</p>
<p>“Tell him to wait his fucking turn. I just woke up.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I could add him on the call,” Bev suggested.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not dealing with both of you at the same time,” Eddie deadpanned. Beverly giggled.</p>
<p>“Alright. Then I’ll let you go so he can talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Goodbye, Eds. Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Myra = gross<br/>Eddie = emotionally vulnerable<br/>Richie = ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     An hour on the phone with Stan later, Eddie finally hung up and started cooking dinner. He was just about halfway done cooking it when Richie finally made his way downstairs again. He looked an absolute mess, with an obvious case of bed head in his boxers and a teeshirt. Eddie hated how absolutely dreamy and sexy he looked. With his glasses skewed and his eyes heavy with sleep. It made Eddie want him even more, and it was almost devastating that he couldn’t have him.</p><p>“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” Richie smiled as he approached Eddie at the stove.</p><p>“I was tempted not too, but I figured you might be waking up soon. So I cooked a little extra for you,” Eddie said as he stirred up the meal. Richie blinked.</p><p>“Oh shit. You actually did,” he said. Eddie blushed out of embarrassment.</p><p>“I…do you not want it?” He asked blinking up with wide eyes. A part of him hated how much taller Richie was than him. He feared he looked like some kind of helpless maiden at his feet, batting his thick eyelashes in hopes to attain his attention. A part of him hated that his eyelashes were so dark and feminine. Another part, a deeply repressed and shameful part, loved it.</p><p>“Oh, no! I mean yes—no, I…” Richie sighed and laughed nervously. Even his nervous laugh made Eddie feel desperate for more. It took his breath away, and he never thought he’d ever experience such romantic bullshit feelings before. “I’d love to have whatever you’re cooking. What’s on the menu, chef?”</p><p>“Spaghetti,” Eddie answered as calmly as he could while currently wanting to do nothing more but continued staring at the sharpness of the other man’s jaw.</p><p>“Ah, chef Eddie spaghetti,” Richie grinned. Eddie frowned at that. No matter how ridiculous and horrible this man’s sense of humor was, Eddie couldn’t help but love it. His disdain was more so pointed at himself than Richie.</p><p>“Don’t call me that either. What are you? A children’s cartoon?” Eddie hissed. Richie chuckled and leaned against the counter. Despite being so soft around the middle, he still managed to be very tall and lanky. Eddie loved it.</p><p>“You’re more of the cartoon than I am. A cute little pipsqueak like yourself that gets all red in the face and goes off at anything? Perfect cartoon material,” Richie replied.</p><p>“I’m not cute. I’m a forty year old man,” Eddie argued blushing again.</p><p>“Forty year old men can still be cute. For example: you,” Richie said. Eddie opened his mouth to argue some more, but stopped when he noticed the pleased smile on the other man’s face. Clearly he liked Eddie’s reactions to what he said, so he decided not to give in that time.</p><p>“How old are you anyways? You can’t be much older or younger than me.”</p><p>“I’m forty two,” Richie replied.</p><p>“Strange how two years means a lot to teenagers. Although you act more twenty four.”</p><p>“I like to keep my spirit young. Ain’t nothing wrong with some spiritual youth,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled a little at that and he hated that Richie broke his shell even just a little bit.</p><p>“The meat is almost completely cooked through. Can you grab me a couple plates?” He requested. </p><p>     Richie nodded and turned to open the cabinets. He placed the dishes on the counter next to the stove, and Eddie took them one at a time to dish it up. The toaster oven went off just as Eddie plated the second dish, and he made his way over to retrieve the garlic bread from it. He added them to the plates, and Richie’s brows raised in surprise.</p><p>“Wow, Eds! You really out did yourself. I feel like I’m at a fancy restaurant,” Richie said. Eddie laughed at that, but quickly stopped laughing and cleared his throat instead.</p><p>“Thanks…uh…my mother never liked to have me in the kitchen when I was younger, so the minute I moved out for college I took a cooking class,” Eddie said.</p><p>“Smart choice. I have the perfect noir for this. Do you mind if I go get it from the wine cellar?” Eddie frowned.</p><p>“You have a wine cellar? In the house?” He asked. Richie smiled.</p><p>“Wanna see it?”</p><p>     The wine cellar was next to the dinning room. Which made sense, but what was extra spectacular about it was that it was kind of hidden. Richie had to move the rug out of the way before pulling up the hatch and revealing a wooden ladder. He climbed down first and turned on the lights so Eddie could see where he was going. Under the hatch was a beautiful room filled with rows of different kinds of wine. Bottles and barrels filled with reds and whites ran around them. A solid thousand square feet of wine was suddenly at his disposal, and Eddie was more than delighted to see the collection. Whenever they had the time, he loved to go wine tasting with Beverly, so this was just as wonderful.</p><p>“I’ve got something right over here…” Richie murmured as he walked past Eddie. He lightly touched Eddie’s waist as he did so, and Eddie felt a little light headed at the pressure on his body. It was so feather light, and yet it was the most intense reaction he’s had to a person touching him. Then again, besides Myra he’s only really been touched by doctors.</p><p>“Is Ben a collector? Or is this just apart of the mansion?”</p><p>“Uh, a little bit of both. He likes to travel a lot. He sends his favorites to me though, and I’m mostly here so I keep them here with me,” Richie explained as he walked down a row on the far side of the room.</p><p>“How long have you known Ben?”</p><p>“Uh…quite a while…it feels like centuries,” Richie replied. </p><p>     He then turned back with a bottle and nodded towards the stairs. Eddie immediately followed his wordless instructions and climbed up the stairs again. He felt a little self conscious climbing up. Was Richie looking at him? Watching him? Did he like what he saw? Eddie was certain his ass was flat. It had to be. He was a forty year old man. Forty year old men don’t have perfectly round butts that everyone goes crazy for. His thoughts drifted away as Richie closed the hatch again and covered it with the rug. They returned to the kitchen, and Richie poured the wine for them.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you came. I wouldn’t be able to appreciate such good food, and I wouldn’t be able to pair it with such good wine,” Richie said. Eddie smiled at that and accepted his glass. Their fingers brushed, and it was like all the breath was pushed out of his lungs at once again.</p><p>“I’m glad you let me come. Any minute longer in New York and I might’ve just jumped in the ocean,” Eddie replied. Richie smiled at that and grabbed his fork to start eating.</p><p>“How long have you been there?”</p><p>“Since I was eighteen. It was far enough from my mother that I could thrive, but close enough that she didn’t have a panic attack everyday. Until she died that is,” Eddie replied.</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Eddie scoffed.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she’s a lovely woman.”</p><p>“She was not.”</p><p>“She was always lovely to me. Made sure I was thoroughly spanked every time I visited her,” Richie winked. Eddie nearly choked on his wine.</p><p>“Fuck…every time I start to think you’re okay you say some shit like that and I’m back to hating your guts,” Eddie sighed. Richie laughed.</p><p>“C’mon, I’m not that bad, am I?”</p><p>“I think the only thing saving you is your jacuzzi. Even then, it’s too cold outside to even think about using,” Eddie said.</p><p>“I have outdoor heaters. We can use the jacuzzi anytime you want. It would be my pleasure, Eds,” Richie assured him. Eddie was suddenly flushed at the idea of seeing Richie in his swimwear. He already struggled to keep himself composed with him fully dressed as it was, so he shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t think I packed any swim wear.”</p><p>“Skinny dipping? The jets hit your butt just right without any trunks on,” Richie said wiggling his eyebrows. Eddie merely glared at him and took a bite of his bread.</p><p>“No thanks.”</p><p>“Will you at least let me take you whale watching? It’s the perfect time of year to see the northern lights,” Richie tempted. Eddie was slow to chew his food as he considered it. God, that sounded…absolutely romantic.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Tonight?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I should really call my wife,” Eddie said offhandedly. He focused completely on his dish. Too emotionally torn between feeding into Richie’s interest and staying faithful to his wife, whom he didn’t love, to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Oh…I supposed that’s important.”</p><p>“Yeah…and…and she’ll probably be really upset and want to talk for hours. I might just go to sleep after that. I’m so jet lagged after three flights,” Eddie continued.</p><p>“It’s okay. I get it. We all need time to settle. I’d love to take you if you ever change your mind though,” Richie replied. Eddie spared him a soft smile and impulsively reached to touch his wrist.</p><p>“Thanks…I’ll consider it,” he replied. Their eyes never left each other, and Richie’s skin was nearly burning Eddie’s. He was so warm it was almost making him dizzy, and Richie only seemed to enjoy the affect he had on the other man.</p><p>“How’s the wine?” Richie asked. Eddie blinked and took his hand away to grab his glass again.</p><p>“It’s great.”</p><p>     As much as he dreaded it, Eddie did realize he had to call Myra back. He finished up his dinner with Richie, and proceed to take his time washing up and putting things away. Richie tried to help, but he wouldn’t let him. Once he was finished up in the kitchen he headed back to his room and took a long shower. It was only then that he decided to pull out his phone and dial her number.</p><p>“Hey, Myra—“</p><p>“Where the hell are you, Eddie? I’ve been calling you for <em>days</em> now!”</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry honey. I just needed some time—“</p><p>“Do you know how much time I wasted asking around and looking for you. Your own <em>boss </em>doesn’t know where you are. I had to find out through Stanley that you’re out of the country. What are you thinking? Why are you doing this to me?”</p><p>“Myra, honey, I’m not trying to hurt you. I just have a lot on my mind,” Eddie said as calmly as he could. Her voice alone made his skin crawl. Why did he marry her.</p><p>“Are you cheating on me? Who is she? I swear to god, Edward, if you’re cheating on me I will scream!”</p><p>“I’m not cheating on you, okay?”</p><p>“Then talk to me! What’s wrong? Why did you feel the need to run away? Am I that awful?” Myra blubbered. If she wasn’t crying before she was definitely starting to. Eddie sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair.</p><p>“Look, I’m really sorry I upset you, but…I have a lot on my mind right now, okay? I…I need this time to myself to think things through. I need to be alone,” Eddie told her.</p><p>“But how do I know you’re safe? How do I know you’re okay and that you’re being cared for?” She wept.</p><p>“Myra, I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself,” Eddie told her.</p><p>“Not like I can! You didn’t even take your pill container with you! Do you even have your inhaler?”</p><p>“I don’t need those things. I’m perfectly fine. Those are all vitamins and shit.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re in Norway, you definitely need your ‘vitamins and shit’. When was the last time you saw the sun!”</p><p>“This morning.”</p><p>“Eddie! Why would you do this to me?”</p><p>“I already told you, I need to be alone. I didn’t do anything to you! I didn’t mean to upset you, okay? I was just overwhelmed.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t you just talk to me about it? What is so wrong that you can’t <em>talk </em>to your <em>wife</em>—“</p><p>“I’m gay, Myra!” Eddie snapped. She was silent in response and he suddenly felt sick. “I…I don’t think this is going to work out.”</p><p>“Eddie…Eddie wait. Please, you’re probably just confused,” Myra pleaded.</p><p>“The only thing I’m confused about is how to go about this, okay? I’m not…I’m not going to argue with you about this. I’m gay and that’s that,” Eddie replied.</p><p>“How can you be gay? We’ve been married for eight years! What kind of gay man marries a woman?”</p><p>“The kind of gay man who was raised by a homophobic mother and without a father. Anything else you want to scrutinize about me? I can’t help the fact that I’m not attracted to women, Myra. I’m sorry I couldn’t admit it sooner and avoid hurting you,” Eddie told her sternly. Myra was fulling sobbing on the phone.</p><p>“Eddie-bear, don’t say such crude things. I’m sure we can find a nice doctor to help you think this through—“</p><p>“That’s the problem. There’s nothing to think through, okay? It’s pretty obvious what we need to do next, but…I just need to work through that emotionally by myself,” Eddie said.</p><p>“Annie’s husband was going through this exact thing, okay? You remember Annie, right? My friend from work? Her husband thought he was gay too. I think they would give me the number of their therapist—“</p><p>“We’re done, Myra. Okay? I need time to process all of this, but…I want a divorce and I can’t continue lying to you,” Eddie said. Myra only cried louder.</p><p>“You can’t do this to me! Why would you say I do? Do those words mean nothing to people like you?” Eddie felt stunned hearing those words.</p><p>“I…goodbye, Myra. I’m done speaking about this with you. Next time you hear from me will be through my lawyer,” he said coldly. </p><p>     Before she could say anything else he hung up and set his phone down on the nightstand. He took a deep breath and then turned it off when it started to buzz with her trying to call him again. He then tossed it in the drawer and shut off the lights to go to sleep. It was kind of difficult at first, but after a while his brain finally started to calm down and he was able to drift off to sleep again.</p><p>     Waking up was disorienting. He was still feeling antsy after his phone call, and he wasn’t too eager to check his phone. Instead he decided to wrap himself in one of the thin robes in the bathroom and head downstairs for some comfort food. He was absolutely drowning in the fabric, but it wasn’t too bothersome. It didn’t drag and that’s all that he needed. The scent was woody and warm, and it made Eddie feel safe as he wrapped himself in a hug as he walked downstairs barefoot. No matter how nice the heating was, the floors were always super cold because of the snow. He padded into the kitchen and opened the pantry to grab a bag of chips. The brand wasn’t in English, but it looked similar to the chips he liked back at home. He then turned and gasped when he suddenly saw Richie on the opposite side of the counter.</p><p>“Shit, you scared me,” Eddie sighed and self consciously pulled the robe to cover his chest more.</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t always realize how quiet I can be. How was your sleep…or I guess it was more of a nap,” Richie replied. He was now fully dressed and his hair was a little wet. He must’ve showered recently because he smelled absolutely wonderful.</p><p>“I have no idea how long I was asleep to be honest. I just passed out,” Eddie mumbled and opened the bag. He immediately started eating out of it instead of pouring it out into a bowl. Myra always tries to portion control, but that didn’t seem to help her lose any weight.</p><p>“It’s pretty close to two am. Jet lag that bad?” He asked. Eddie shrugged.</p><p>“I guess. That and a not so pleasant phone call with my wife didn’t help either…I guess I should say ex wife now,” he murmured. Richie was quiet for a moment and Eddie merely. Continued eating his chips.</p><p>“Right…is this the part where I can pry? Because I love being nosy, and I’d like to stick my nose into what you just said,” Richie said. Eddie smiled a little. How could a total stranger make him feel more in less than three days than his wife ever did in the ten years they knew each other? </p><p>“I brought it up…so I guess it’s only fair.”</p><p>“Okay, so did <em>you</em> tell her you want a divorce or did she want a divorce over you leaving the country overnight?” He asked.</p><p>“I told her I want a divorce,” Eddie answered truthfully.</p><p>“Is…is there a reason, or…is she just not the one?”</p><p>“Kinda both.”</p><p>“I don’t think being vague is fair.”</p><p>“You’ll take what I give you and that’s that,” Eddie hummed and chomped another chip. Richie was quiet for a moment and that made Eddie finally look away from his food. He was immediately met with a fond smile and soft eyes that seemed to be stuck on him. A blush crept up the back of his neck and he shyly looked back to his bag. “What?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Eddie clarified. He felt a little terrified. What if Richie just told Eddie his true intentions behind everything? What if he said he liked Eddie and wanted to touch him? God, his brain was such a mess. All he could think of was Richie’s fingers tracing his skin.</p><p>“You. You’re normally very pressed trousers, neat hair, and tasteful button ups,” Richie pointed out. Eddie pulled the robe tighter again and used his clean hand to rake through his hair. He really shouldn’t have gone to sleep with it wet.</p><p>“Do I always have to look like that? I’m a human being too,” Eddie reminded him.</p><p>“I know. I’m just taking in the view, baby. The rare sights are the prettiest,” Richie replied with a smirk. Eddie shook his head and shoved more chips in his mouth.</p><p>“You’re gross.”</p><p>“I try my hardest to be.”</p><p>“That much is obvious…it’s not as charming as you think it is,” Eddie lied.</p><p>“Is that why you hate it?”</p><p>“I don’t hate it. That’s why I hate it.”</p><p>“How complex. What else do you hate that you don’t hate?” Richie asked. Eddie licked the grease off his lips and glanced over at him. He looked way too pleased for Eddie to be content with.</p><p>“I hate that I’m not absolutely repulsed by you. Everything inside me says I should hate someone like you, and yet…I don’t hate you for some reason,” he told him truthfully.</p><p>“Maybe I’m just special,” Richie teased and stepped closer. </p><p>     Eddie tensed up a little, but allowed Richie to reach into the bag and grab a chip for himself. Eddie looked up at him, and he once again felt like the maiden trying for Richie’s attention and affection. Was being submissive so tightly ingrained with Eddie’s idea of being feminine? He was forty years old. In a way he’s always been submissive to his wife, but never like this. Was he really the desperate maiden? Or was he just a man finally realizing and coming to terms with what he wanted? Was it so submissive to look up at another man and wish for his body pressed up against his own? Richie only looked down at him in a way that seemed to match him. He wasn’t trying to be dominate, and Eddie kind of liked that. </p><p>“Take me to the northern lights,” he whispered. Richie blinked back at him, and then nodded gently.</p><p>“Okay…uh…right now?” He asked. Eddie nodded too and set the chips down.</p><p>“Yeah. Let me get dressed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: drug abuse, misuse of over the counter drugs/medication, mentions of past substance abuse and alcohol (Eddie gets high on Benadryl)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     The car ride was kind of awkward. It was dark like always, and it took them no time to get to the whale watching site. The cold was extra bitter since it was so late, and Eddie regretted not wearing his long underwear. He let Richie lead him to the site with a hand around his waist. It was too dark for the whale aspect, but looking up at the green and teal dancing lights was absolutely worth it. Eddie stayed huddled next to Richie as they watched the lights together.</p>
<p>“I always thought they kinda looked like fire,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“I can see that,” Eddie replied and snuggled closer to his shoulder. He could feel his heat radiating from his jacket, and as happy as he was to be able to feel his fingers it only made his toes that much colder.</p>
<p>“I used to live down in Poland when I was young. I moved to the US later in life, and then I met Ben and moved here…I didn’t even know these existed until Ben showed them to me,” Richie told him. Eddie was surprised to hear that. Not because it was shocking that Richie was originally Polish, but because he wasn’t expecting Richie to tell him so much.</p>
<p>“Oh. I learned about them in science class,” Eddie said. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really have a science class. I didn’t really get to go to school,” Richie murmured staring up at the lights. It reflected perfectly in his glasses, and Eddie couldn’t stop looking at him instead.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you go to school?” He asked. Richie looked back down at him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Your nose is all red, it looks so cute,” he said. Eddie felt his face get hot, but apparently it was already pink from the cold.</p>
<p>“Well you’re not doing a good job of sharing your heat, human space heater,” Eddie pouted. Richie laughed and then pulled off his glove. Eddie was about to curse him out for it, but was instead surprised to feel warm bare fingers against his cheek.</p>
<p>“How’s that?” Richie asked while gently stroking his cheek. Eddie nodded automatically and started to take his own gloves off to touch Richie’s cheeks as well. His skin should’ve been cold to the touch, and yet it was completely warm. It was almost hot, and he only wanted to touch more of Richie’s skin. To have more of his heat.</p>
<p>“How do you do that? You’re so warm,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled and reached up to hold Eddie’s palms to his face.</p>
<p>“You’re warm too. I love it,” Richie hummed and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Please. My fingers are probably freezing compared to how hot you are,” Eddie murmured. Richie opened one eye in a rather teasing way and Eddie blushed. “Hot as in warm.”</p>
<p>“Everyone makes heat. Some make less heat than others, but that doesn’t matter. Heat is heat. You’re warm to me, Eds,” Richie said. He leaned closer, and Eddie only tried to pull away a little bit before Richie pressed his lips to his forehead. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, but it was sweet how he rested his mouth below Eddie’s hat in attempts to keep him warm.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m so fucking cold,” Eddie shivered.</p>
<p>“Let’s head back, okay? I think that’s enough site seeing for tonight,” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded in agreement and followed Richie to the car.</p>
<p>“You said there were a few cathedrals nearby?” Eddie asked as they shut the doors behind them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s a really beautiful one up the road. It’s closed now, but we can stop and see it from the outside if you want,” Richie told him. Eddie thought for a moment and then nodded as Richie started the car.</p>
<p>“Sure. That sounds fun,” he said. Richie nodded and started moving. </p>
<p>     It took them merely minutes to get there like he promised and when they stepped out to see the church Eddie couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. He never really liked going to church, never really felt a connection to god, and no matter how awe inspiring the church is he still felt nothing spiritual. Now looking at the beautifully sculpted triangle shaped church in front of him he still didn’t feel gods presence, but he did feel a tug at his heart as he stared up at the giant cross on the building. Richie looked at it with him, and Eddie wanted to cling onto his hands again.</p>
<p>“There’s stained glass on the other side. It’s Jesus doing some Jesus shit,” Richie said. Eddie held back a laugh, but eventually failed to keep it at bay.</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely terrible,” Eddie said with a smile.</p>
<p>“What? Jesus was a total hippy. He’d love that.”</p>
<p>“You’re still terrible,” Eddie insisted turning his head to look up at him. </p>
<p>     Richie looked down at him, and Eddie felt another tug at his heart. He always thought life was supposed to be bland and boring. There was no true purpose in life, right? He already had everything he thought he wanted. He got away from his mother, he had a good paying job that wasn’t too painful to do everyday, he married a woman who made his mother happy and stop asking if he’s going to die alone. What else could he want? What else could he want besides…maybe finding true love? If that even existed. Looking at Richie and his stupid smile and his gentle eyes made Eddie almost want to bury himself in the snow and never wake up. How could one man make him actually feel things? How long has he been so numb? Why did it feel so scary yet so good?</p>
<p>“Am I so awful? I think I would’ve left by now if I was so insulted by someone,” Richie said with a knowing smile. Eddie rolled his eyes and Richie stepped closer in front of him.</p>
<p>“You have your moments where it’s worth staying,” Eddie replied cheekily. Richie chuckled and Eddie felt himself subconsciously lean a little closer.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should focus on those moments. When do they happen?” He asked. Eddie should’ve taken a step back, but he didn’t. Instead he moved forward, and their hands found each other.</p>
<p>“You’re a smart man, Richie. I think you can tell,” Eddie hummed. </p>
<p>     He let their bare fingers clasp together in the cold and he realized in that moment he only held Myra’s hand on their wedding day. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Richie tilted his chin up to look at him instead of their hands. Whether it was on purpose or on accident, they were only inches away from kissing. Eddie didn’t know how to proceed, but his hands had a mind of their own when they reached up and cupped Richie’s face to pull him down. Their lips met, and Eddie was flooded with sensation. He was still so warm, and Eddie loved that Richie’s immediate reaction was to pull him closer. He wanted to continue so badly, but he pulled away after one kiss and covered his mouth. That’s when the guilt started to catch up to him.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I…I-I shouldn’t have done that…<em>fuck</em>,” Eddie said and put more space between them.</p>
<p>“Hey, Eds, it’s okay—“</p>
<p>“We should go home. Like…like <em>now</em>. I need a Benadryl, Jesus Christ,” Eddie huffed marching back to the car. Richie wasn’t far behind him, and Eddie was thankful for how quickly he started the car and drove.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“No. I’m very much not okay right now,” Eddie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t…Christ, Richie, what the fuck? I’m having a mid-life crisis right now, and I…<em>shit</em>.”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna like vom or something?” Richie asked. Eddie frowned at that and glared at him.</p>
<p>“Vom? You mean like throw up?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m just asking because I’m really bad with vomit, and you’re like freaking out dude. Like if you throw up I will most likely throw up too. If I think about it or talk about it too much I’ll definitely—“</p>
<p>“I’m not going the throw up, Richie. Stop before you make yourself sick,” Eddie snapped.</p>
<p>“Okay, good…but you’re still freaking out?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m definitely still freaking out!”</p>
<p>“I…okay…uh, why?”</p>
<p>“Why am I freaking out?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Why that?”</p>
<p>“I dunno! Maybe because I’m fucking gay, Richie. I’m forty years old and I’m fucking gay. It took me my whole life to fucking admit that and I’m married to a fucking woman,” he rambled.</p>
<p>“Oh…right, gotcha.”</p>
<p>“I’m just so fucking…god, forty fucking years…” he trailed off looking out the window as they approached the mansion. </p>
<p>     They parked in the garage, and Richie had barely cut the engine before Eddie opened the door and walked back into the house. He made a beeline for his bedroom to grab his bag filled with his assortment of travel pill bottles. The Benadryl was easy to grab, and he marched back downstairs to down it with some wine. Probably not the best combo, but he was ready to get cross faded on antihistamines and alcohol. Last time he did that was college after he went to a party. There was a cute guy in that equation too. Richie was just heading up the stairs when Eddie got to the top, and he moved out of the way to follow him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I know you’re like having a mental thing right now, but…is there anything I can do?” Richie asked. Eddie opened the bottle of wine Richie got out for dinner last night and then shook his head as he pulled out the first glass his fingers touched.</p>
<p>“Nope. If anything you can stay at least six feet away from me,” Eddie said eyeing his hand on the counter. Richie frowned at that.</p>
<p>“I mean…sure, but uh…” he trailed off watching Eddie shake three pink pills into his palm and throw them back in his mouth to dry swallow. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to take only one of those for allergies.”</p>
<p>“As if you’ve never gotten high off Benadryl before,” Eddie snipped.</p>
<p>“I haven’t, but I’ve gotten high off of much nastier shit before.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Hey…” he touched Eddie’s shoulder and he paused his glass before his mouth. “Just…just take a breather, okay? You’re fine, Eds,” Richie cooed. His touch instantly made Eddie considerably more calm, and that should’ve been disturbing. It should’ve been, but it wasn’t. At this point it was just mildly annoying that the most comfort Eddie has ever gotten in his life came from a total stranger.</p>
<p>“Right now I’m fine…but divorce is expensive, and Myra is going to be difficult about it and…” he sighed and took a long sip of wine. “I’m sorry, Richie. This is a lot for one person to take in, and you weren’t expecting this. I bet the last thing you wanted was some sad pathetic forty year old man finally coming to terms with his sexuality and forcing it on you,” Eddie grumbled that last part and took and even longer sip. Richie laughed a little at that. Not as loud as usual, but it still made his heart melt.</p>
<p>“Forcing it on me? Since when have you been forcing yourself on me?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“God, I practically man handled you! I just grabbed your face and kissed you without your consent. I’m pretty sure that qualifies as sexual harassment somewhere. You’re probably not even gay, let alone actually attracted to me and I just…<em>fuck</em>, I’m such a mess,” Eddie finished while rubbing his eyes and trying to hide his face more. Richie was quiet, and while it was only a moment of silence it was enough to make Eddie squirm.</p>
<p>“I uh…I actually didn’t mind it at all,” Richie said. Eddie pulled his hands away from his face and frowned at the other man.</p>
<p>“What?” He shrugged awkwardly.</p>
<p>“I said I didn’t mind it. I actually really liked it,” he admitted. Blood came rushing back to his face and Eddie was an odd mixture of pleased, surprised, and terrified.</p>
<p>“You…you liked it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I kinda liked it a lot.”</p>
<p>“You’re not straight?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“I mean, even if I was before I wasn’t once I met you. You’re the spiciest little gremlin I’ve ever met,” Richie told him. Eddie shook his head at that.</p>
<p>“Stop calling me little. Just because you’re freakishly tall doesn’t mean I’m short. I’m average height,” Eddie argued. Richie chuckled, and Eddie was ready to melt again.</p>
<p>“Yeah? How tall?”</p>
<p>“Five nine.”</p>
<p>“That’s not pretty tall.”</p>
<p>“I’m taller than my wife.”</p>
<p>“How tall is she?”</p>
<p>“Five seven.”</p>
<p>“Oof. Not by much. You’re barely taller than her. You’re a little pipsqueak,” Richie teased. Eddie glared at him for that, but was then distracted by how close they were once again. His hand lingered next to Eddie’s on the counter, and he could feel the heat radiating off Richie’s body again.</p>
<p>“…we shouldn’t do that again,” Eddie announced.</p>
<p>“Do what again?” Richie asked stepping closer and towering over him. Eddie tried to lean away, but he couldn’t bring himself to go far. He blinked up at him, his heart racing in his chest and his mind fuzzy as Richie touched his fingers.</p>
<p>“Kiss…we shouldn’t kiss again. That was…that was really inappropriate of me and…I haven’t even sent the divorce papers yet…”</p>
<p>     He continued giving excuses as Richie only put less and less space between them. Eddie knew he should’ve said no, but he didn’t want to say no. Why should he deny himself the most intense emotions he’s ever felt? Was it technically cheating when he already told his wife he wanted a divorce? All those thoughts and questions became useless as Richie cupped his jaw and tenderly stroked his cheek with his thumb. Eddie slowly let his eyes close, and he even moved his head ever so slightly up to give him better access.</p>
<p>“You seem to really want it though,” Richie hummed. Eddie kept his head still and frowned before he pressing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Just because I want something doesn’t mean I should have it,” Eddie whispered.</p>
<p>“I won’t do anything you don’t want though. It’s completely up to you,” Richie assured him. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“You know I want it…as if I wasn’t already completely pathetically obvious,” he hummed. Richie kissed the corner of his mouth and Eddie hummed in approval.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call it pathetic. It was definitely really cute though,” Richie spoke in such a deep and intimate way it drove Eddie absolutely crazy.</p>
<p>“Just shut up and kiss me before the Benadryl finally kicks in,” Eddie scolded.</p>
<p>     Over his life time, Eddie has only really kissed a couple people. At least a couple people he remembers kissing. In college he had a partying phase and many black outs. He remembered kissing a girl for the first time, and then kissing Myra. They didn’t kiss a lot. In fact they hardly kissed at all. He only remembered becoming slightly flirty with men before blacking out, and sometimes he wished he didn’t drink so much so he could remember if he had for sure kissed a man before or not. If it did happen it wasn’t very important now that he was kissing Richie, because kissing Richie was unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. Kissing Myra was like kissing his mom, but kissing Richie…it was better than the Benadryl.</p>
<p>     He never specified how long Richie should kiss him, but he was glad he went for a longer kiss rather than a shorter kiss. His body immediately heated up like a furnace the second their lips touched again, and he was ready to melt into the other man’s arms immediately. Richie was just as gentle with his mouth as he was with his hands, and Eddie was thankful that his first kiss with a man (that he remembered) was pleasant. He kept his own hands on the counter, but he wanted to run his fingers through those dark curls so badly. All he could think about was launching himself into Richie’s arms, begging him to drag him upstairs, and then letting him do as he pleased once they got there. He wanted to be kissed, to be held, to be touched, and to do everything in return to Richie. He couldn’t remember the last time he desired someone so strongly. Surely the Benadryl was kicking in now.</p>
<p>“I’m should go back to sleep,” Eddie whispered. Richie merely kissed him again and Eddie felt even more hazy. “…mmh…Richie…”</p>
<p>“You okay?” Richie asked. Eddie couldn’t fully tell if the head rush he was feeling was the beginning of his high or the warmth from Richie’s affection. He decided to go with both and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m just…the high is starting. I should go to sleep,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded and gave him one last little peck before pulling away.</p>
<p>“Of course. Sleeping beauty needs his beauty rest,” Richie said. He started to guide Eddie upstairs by the waist, and while Eddie would normally curse him out for his assistance he happily accepted it when the dizziness started to settle in. He closed his eyes and let Richie lead him up the steps.</p>
<p>“I think I prefer your shittier nicknames. What happened to the spaghetti nickname?” He asked. Richie chuckled at that and Eddie smiled at the warm feeling that sound inspired inside of him.</p>
<p>“I have plenty of nicknames, honey. I’ll make a note that you like to be called Eddie spaghetti though,” Richie assured him.</p>
<p>“Only you,” Eddie hummed as they got to his door. Richie opened it for him and Eddie slowly blinked his eyes open. “Fuck, I left such a mess,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Worry about it when you wake up, okay?” Richie cooed and pulled him towards the bed. Eddie complied and then crawled onto the bed. He shed his other layers that he didn’t get off the first time he marched up to his bedroom, and then happily smiled and blinked up at Richie.</p>
<p>“Okay…I’m gonna sleep,” he said. Richie smiled at that and stepped closer so he could lean down and give him yet another kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“You’re just so cute…cute cute cute,” Richie grinned and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Ugh, as if. I’m forty, remember?”</p>
<p>“I know. You’re still cute though.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Get good sleep, okay?” Richie hummed and gently ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair. Eddie smiled up at him and nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay…goodnight, Richie.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Eds.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     Opening his eyes, Eddie didn’t expect to see his room so flooded with light. He blinked down at the carpet, and then slowly pushed himself up to look around. The curtains to his window were drawn, and it made sense that he wouldn’t have noticed until the sun was shining. It felt like forever since he last saw such beautiful streams of daylight, and it filled his foggy post-high brain with delight. He then turned to look out the window and smiled wide at the sparkling snow outside. The sun hit it so perfectly, and the sun melted it just enough to give it that beautiful glossy shine. He almost didn’t want to stop looking at it until he remembered how hungry he was. So he got up to shower and head downstairs for breakfast instead.</p>
<p>     The bathroom was a mess needless to say. He wanted to brush his teeth before completely passing out, and decided to do so <em>after </em>Richie left him. Eddie then remembered in the middle of his shower that Richie kissed him goodnight. He also remembered that he kissed Eddie when he was in the middle of a panic attack…and that he kissed Richie first in front of a church. That entire string of events sounded like a poorly written sitcom, but he was certain at least one of those three events actually happened. Going downstairs he was a little more panicked after remembering that, but it didn’t last long when he remembered Richie usually slept during the day.</p>
<p>     He fried up some eggs, bacon, and made toast with butter. Instead of eating in the kitchen he decided to eat in the dinning room for once. Although it was more of a dinning hall, and he was shocked by how huge the table was. Now, it wasn’t anything like in the movies where the dinning table took up the entire hall in the castle. It was still big enough to shock him though, and he was happy to settle into the nearest open chair. The dinning room had giant windows, and Eddie was able to eat his food while looking out at glistening snow. After he ate, he got up to get a better look and spotted a gate around the house. He faintly remembered the listing mentioning a backyard, and so he decided to grab a coat and poke around until he found it. Thankfully it didn’t take him long, but he was rather surprised when he walked out and saw Richie sitting in the sun with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Richie?” He spoke. The other man blinked his eyes open and smiled as he focused them on Eddie from across the yard.</p>
<p>“Eds! You found the backyard,” he acknowledged. His chair sat on the far side of the deck next to the jacuzzi. There was no snow on the deck, and Eddie could only guess that either Richie cleaned it regularly or Ben hired someone else to. </p>
<p>“Yeah…I thought you slept during the day,” Eddie said. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Everyone needs some sunshine from time to time, right? C’mere. I got an open seat with your name in it,” Richie urged. Eddie hesitated for a moment before stepping out of the shade and into the sun next to Richie.</p>
<p>“Sorry about last night by the way…it’s been a while since I abused drugs or even felt the need to,” Eddie said as he got settled.</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a problem with it. You’re pretty cute when you’re high,” Richie replied. He had a slight squint from the sun before fully closing his eyes. Eddie kept his eyes down too, but enjoyed the warmth from the sun.</p>
<p>“Fuck you. I’m not cute,” he grumbled. Richie chuckled but said nothing else. “Fuck, I’m really getting old. I’ve only seen my friend’s dad do shit like this.”</p>
<p>“What? Sit in the sun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and absolutely nothing else. He wouldn’t even read. He’d just sit there on the porch while Bill and I played with his little brother,” Eddie recalled.</p>
<p>“Oh to be an old father watching three little boys fuck up your yard and not give a damn,” Richie hummed. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“I feel bad looking back at it. Georgie always liked to play pirates, so we would pretend to be in a pirate ship and look for buried treasure. He was quite a bit younger than us, but we just went along with it and found nothing wrong with digging holes into his parents lawn,” he said.</p>
<p>“I like this Georgie kid. You should bring him over some time,” Richie said. Eddie giggled at that, and immediately regretted it. Since when was he capable of making such a bubbly, pathetic laugh? It was so sweet and lively. How did Richie make him laugh like that? He blinked his eyes open to see Richie already looking at him and he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you were <em>going </em>to.”</p>
<p>“You’d make a very sexy pirate, y’know,” Richie said bluntly. Eddie blushed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Right. Nothing says sexy like a middle aged man in a puffy shirt and thigh high boots,” Eddie said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Wow, now <em>that’s </em>something to think about. When you say thigh high, do you mean all the way to your ass, or more like closer to your knees?”</p>
<p>“I don’t fucking know. I’ve never worn thigh highs and I’m not about to start now. I’m trying to act my age, unlike <em>some</em> people I could name,” Eddie said. Richie laughed loudly and Eddie couldn’t help but smile when he continued laughing until he was giggling too.</p>
<p>“Fuck…you’re cute <em>and</em> you’re funny. Sweetheart, tell me where you’ve been all my life,” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“New York… and don’t call me sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“That’s right. I almost forgot that you like it better when I call you Eddie spaghetti instead,” Richie grinned. Eddie flicked his wrist, and Richie hissed holding it to his chest.</p>
<p>“Oh please, you’re fine,” Eddie scoffed as he fake sobbed.</p>
<p>“My poor hand. Now how will I jerk off? How could you, Eds? You should know how important a lonely man’s hand is,” Richie teased.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that? I don’t need to jerk off all the time. I’m perfectly fine without it. My libido is actually very low.” Or…at least it was.</p>
<p>“When was the last time you had sex?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“Uh…sometime earlier this year,” Eddie answered truthfully. He hated it but he made an effort to try sex with Myra at least once a year, but she wasn’t very interested in it either.</p>
<p>“Your answer should be more like you fucked last night and then got a quickie in before work. Is your wife gay too? Is that why it’s a chore?”</p>
<p>“I highly doubt that woman would even consider it. If she is gay, she’d rather go to some pray the gay away therapist than accept it…at least that’s what she told me to do,” Eddie said bitterly and somberly. Richie was quiet for a moment, and then Eddie felt warm fingers wrap around his hand. He looked at their joining hands and let Richie lace their fingers together.</p>
<p>“She shouldn’t have said that to you. It’s grossly outdated,” his voice was more gentle than it usually was as he told him that. As if he was looking back to something similar that happened in his past.</p>
<p>“She says a lot of shit that she shouldn’t. It never really stops her though,” Eddie replied. Richie looked a little spaced out, but his thumb continued to rub the back of Eddie’s hand. He decided to get up and that finally snapped Richie’s attention back to the present. “C’mon. Let’s go take Fido for a walk,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“A walk?” Richie questioned.</p>
<p>“It’s a beautiful day, Richie. We’ll take her on a walk, maybe go into town, and be back before dark,” Eddie told him. Richie looked a little hesitant but nodded eventually.</p>
<p>“Okay…yeah, that sounds good.”</p>
<p>     They got dressed appropriately for the weather, and Eddie made sure Fido had his little booties and jacket on as well. The drive way was dug out, but after that the snow was way too tall for Fido to walk through. So they carried him through it until they got to town and he could properly stretch his legs. Richie had a couple thing to get for the house that Ben wanted, so Eddie went along with him. Luckily Fido was small enough that if they didn’t allow dogs they probably didn’t notice him. He held the puppy to his chest for most of the time, and when they left the store he let him be free again. Although, he suspected that Fido more so favored being held than walking around. That much was confirmed when they went out for food and he settled on his lap rather than the bench to their booth.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while since I’ve been so active during daylight hours. It’s warmer than I remember,” Richie said digging into his steak and potatoes. Eddie gave Fido a scratch behind his ear and then took a bite of his salad.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised by how warm it is too. The sun really is a beautiful thing. New York is mostly just overcast this time of year. Summer is so muggy,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah? It’s been a while since I’ve been to New York. I’d be interested in seeing how it’s changed,” Richie hummed.</p>
<p>“Probably not a lot. When was the last time you visited?”</p>
<p>“Uh…can’t remember. Been too long,” he replied and stuffed more food into his mouth.</p>
<p>“You said you were born in Poland, right?” Eddie continued. He’s told Richie so much about himself, he couldn’t help but be curious about him.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What year?”</p>
<p>“I already told you I’m forty two.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I still want to know the year,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Uh…seventy four.”</p>
<p>“Did you really have to think about that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’re getting old, Eds. My brain isn’t as sharp as it used to be,” Richie pointed out.</p>
<p>“We’re not old. We’re middle aged,” Eddie argued.</p>
<p>“That might be true, but our life expectancy has shot way up over the years. A couple centuries ago, we’d be considered geezers,” he pointed out. Eddie giggled at that and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Well, we weren’t alive a couple centuries ago, so that doesn’t really matter.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am a couple centuries old. You never know,” Richie teased. </p>
<p>     Eddie rolled his eyes and looked down to his salad. He then felt Richie’s toe accidentally bump against his ankle, and he paused. Richie muttered an apology, but Eddie merely toed forward and found Richie’s boots. They made eye contact as Eddie touched up his calf, and Eddie smiled shyly before lowering his toes back to his foot. Red dusted Richie’s cheeks and Eddie realized it was one of the first times he’s actually seen Richie blush. He’s probably blushed around him before, but not with the daylight shining through the windows and highlighting his face. He almost looked…cute. He was about to say something when his phone went off in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said as he dug it out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“No biggie,” Richie hummed and returned to his food. Beverly’s name flashed across his screen and he frowned when he glanced at the time. It was almost two o clock where Eddie was…what was she doing up at eight am on a Saturday?</p>
<p>“Hello? Bev are you okay?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not okay. Your wife has been making our lives a living hell ever since you told her you wanted a divorce last night. Seriously, Eds, I’ve been trying to reach you for hours,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“Sorry…I kinda passed out after I told her and then…took a bunch of Benadryl,” he told her.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you for the Benadryl, but it would’ve been nice to have you on hand. She’s like really fucking freaked out,” Bev said. She sounded like she has been up all night, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, Bev. She’s…Ugh. She’s just over reacting to something I told her. I’m so sorry, I wish she wasn’t so…needy,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“She’s way worse than needy, and I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m blaming you for this. I’m absolutely not. She has her own problems that she’s not dealing with, but what you do does affect her,” she said.</p>
<p>“I wish it didn’t…god, my whole life feels like a mistake,” he murmured. He hoped Richie didn’t hear that, but it was how he truly felt.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk like that, Eddie. Your life is special and very important to me. Marrying Myra doesn’t invalidate your entire life,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“I guess…”</p>
<p>“What did you even tell her? She was totally inconsolable for a solid hour. Just straight up waterworks out the ass all night.”</p>
<p>“I…” Eddie hesitated and sighed. “I…I told her that I’m gay,” he announced. He glanced up at Richie, but he appeared to be focused on his food.</p>
<p>“Oh…okay. What did she say to that?” Bev asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“She uh…well, she told me about her friend from work and how her husband thought he was gay too. Then she went on to suggest the therapist they went to that convinced her husband that he wasn’t actually gay,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“You mean fucking conversion therapy?”</p>
<p>“I guess so.”</p>
<p>“Eds, that’s literally conversion therapy. Oh that homophobic bitch. I even let her use my fucking handkerchief,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, Bev.”</p>
<p>“Please. You don’t need to be sorry for her behavior. You were totally justified in ending that conversation and not answering her calls after that. If you ever need any support please let me know. I care about you so much, Eds. I don’t want her to fuck things up for you,” she said. Eddie smiled a little at that.</p>
<p>“I care about you too, Bev…thank you. I really appreciate that,” he said.</p>
<p>“Can I tell Stan what you told me? And Mike too? She hasn’t bothered him too much because he’s not in the state, but she’s been texting him too asking about you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you can tell the others. Uh, tell Bill too when you have the time. She probably doesn’t even have his number to bother, but I wanna keep him in the loop,” Eddie allowed.</p>
<p>“Okay. How are you doing besides that? Is your tall dark and handsome tour guide treating you well?” She asked. Eddie eyed Richie again and they smiled at each other.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re eating lunch together right now,” he told her.</p>
<p>“Gotcha. Tell me more when you have the time, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. Get some sleep, Bev,” he told her.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to tell me twice. Bye. Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” Eddie hummed and then hung up. He set his phone down and returned to his salad.</p>
<p>“You seem to have very good friends,” Richie said. Eddie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“My friends are closer than my family. I don’t know where I’d be without them,” he confirmed.</p>
<p>“They must be close from how often you guys talk. Ben and I send each other an email once a month and then we’re good,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we seem to move through time faster than others. Sometimes I’ll get his monthly email and I’ll be surprised with how fast it went by.”</p>
<p>“I guess that makes sense. It must be easy to let the time slip away here…especially when it’s mostly nighttime,” Eddie said looking out the window. The sun was already starting to get low in the sky.</p>
<p>“That’s a very good point. I never really thought about it much.”</p>
<p>“We should probably head back soon,” Eddie said. Richie looked out the window with him and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Probably…”</p>
<p>     They finished their meal and then walked Fido back through town. Eddie picked him up again once the snow got too deep, and then it was only a five minute walk to the mansion. He had gotten so used to the cold outside that the mansion was nice and toasty when they walked in. They hung up their jackets and Eddie instantly got on the ground to help Fido out of his booties and jacket too. Richie chuckled and Eddie looked up to see the other man watching them.</p>
<p>“It’s funny. You take care of Fido more than I do, and you’ve only been here for a few days,” Richie said. Eddie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I always wanted a pet. The closest I got was a pet rock during elementary school, but even then my mom made me throw it out because it probably had tons of germs,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p>“Well you make a fantastic dog dad,” Richie said. Eddie smiled at that and stood up again.</p>
<p>“So…uh, are you going to bed, or…um…”</p>
<p>“I slept a little bit earlier actually,” Richie answered.</p>
<p>“Okay…” he frowned as Richie blinked at him with lidded eyes. He looked rather tired still. “Do you think you slept enough? You look really tired, Rich,” he said. Richie blinked his eyes a little wider and laughed.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m okay. I just get groggy after so much food and so much sun,” he assured him. Eddie furrowed his brows and started to lead him to the couch.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should nap then. I don’t want you to exhaust yourself.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m okay. I just…” he let Eddie sit him on the couch and slowly blinked his eyes a couple time before taking off his glasses. He rubbed them with his palms for a moment and then tried to shake the sleep away. “I’m okay. I don’t wanna like…leave you and fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay, Richie. I can actually take care of myself believe it or not. Plus, you’ll be right here the whole time,” Eddie pointed out. Richie chuckled a little and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dunno…”</p>
<p>“What if we napped together? Would that make you feel better?” He suggested. Richie blinked up at him and then at the large couch he was sat on.</p>
<p>“Uh…I mean…are you tired?”</p>
<p>“I could nap. I’m on vacation, remember? Not much to do besides eat, sleep, and explore,” Eddie replied. He walked over to the love seat and grabbed the blanket hanging off of it. </p>
<p>“I guess so…geez…” he rubbed his eyes again and yawned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you definitely need a nap,” Eddie said unfolding the blanket. He gestured his hand for Richie to lay down, and he did so rather obediently.</p>
<p>“Fuck. That was a good lunch,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah? I told you to get something light,” Eddie reminded him with a smile. Richie chuckled low and Eddie hesitated to crawl onto the couch with him. Richie reached out for him, and that snapped his attention back to the task at hand. “Fair warning, I’m not very good at cuddling.”</p>
<p>“Ooo, I get to cuddle with you too? You’re too kind,” Richie hummed and pulled Eddie closer to his chest once he was settled. Eddie lightly kicked his shins and Richie laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m just letting you know, okay? It’s…ugh. I’m not used to people touching me and normally it makes me very uncomfortable…”</p>
<p>“I’m sensing a ‘but’,” Richie mumbled while settling his arms around Eddie. His warmth instantly made Eddie actually want to sleep, and he pressed his cold fingers against Richie’s chest to defrost them.</p>
<p>“…but it’s not uncomfortable with you for some reason,” he admitted quietly. </p>
<p>     Richie was silent for a moment, and Eddie suspected he fell asleep until he felt his hand gliding against his jaw and tilting his head up. Eddie blinked up at Richie’s tired and heavy eyes, and let him bring them even closer for a kiss.</p>
<p>     It felt like it had been ages since the last time their mouths met. The tension only seemed to get worse, and so it was an even bigger relief to feel Richie’s lips press against his. His fingers curled into the front of Richie’s sweatshirt, and he was embarrassed when he realized how close he was to shaking and groaning with delight. It wasn’t even in a lustful way. Just kissing by itself had never felt so amazing to Eddie before. The pressure, the heat, the affection made him want to jump around and run a mile. His heart beat so fast when Richie continued and kissed him again, and he even let his hands spread and touch up his chest. He wanted to grip his locks so badly. He wanted to run his fingers through those curls so badly and tug on them as Richie pinned him to the couch. All he could think about was Richie on top of him, and he wished the image didn’t appear in his brain so easily.</p>
<p>“Mmh…”</p>
<p>“You are so cute, Eds,” Richie hummed and then kissed him deeper. </p>
<p>     Eddie was ready to fully melt into the couch as Richie started to lean over and press his back into the cushions. He allowed himself to inch his fingers up a little higher, and he hummed with delight as he was able to play with the little hairs on Richie’s nape. Never had he ever wanted to touch someone so intimately before, and he was happy to feel Richie tower over him and kiss him so deeply. He pulled off for a second, and Eddie frowned the moment their skin stopped touching. Thinking about it, Eddie was certain his frown came across more as a pout, but he was too invested in Richie’s next move to care.</p>
<p>“Rich…”</p>
<p>“So cute…I don’t get why you think you can’t be,” Richie said and leaned down again. Eddie accepted his next kiss immediately and ran his fingers through his hair again and again. The texture felt so good gliding between his fingers, and he strained his neck to kiss Richie even more.</p>
<p>“Seriously…you’re adorable,” Richie continued between kisses.</p>
<p>“You have a better chance of kissing me more if you shut the fuck up,” Eddie said. Richie threw his head back to laugh loudly, and Eddie was frowning again at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I can’t help but speak my mind when I’m around you. Especially when you’re the only thing on it,” he said looking down at him again and gently caressing Eddie’s cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>“I’m right here. No need to think about me,” Eddie argued. Richie grinned at that and kissed him again. It was very sweet and very brief, and Eddie was once again disappointed when it ended.</p>
<p>“But I want to. Because I like to.”</p>
<p>“If you can kiss me and think of me at the same time, that’s fine, but clearly you’re failing at that,” Eddie sassed. Richie’s grin returned and he pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Words cannot express how much I fucking adore you, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie cooed.</p>
<p>“I think I’d rather just let you fall asleep now,” Eddie sighed. Richie smiled and then kissed his cheek. He rolled them back into their original position and held Eddie against his chest.</p>
<p>“Me too,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“God, you’re an asshole,” Eddie grumbled. Richie laughed at that and the pressed one last kiss to the top of Eddie’s head.</p>
<p>“You like it…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay a lot is going to be revealed in the next chapter and I’m so curious what you guys think Richie’s secret is tbh. I’ve tried to keep it vague but I’m really excited about this story. Thank you all for your nice comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: death, mentions of death, panic attacks, mentions of nazis, mentions of WW2, mentions of cancer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     It was colder than Eddie remembered it being when he fell asleep. Where was he again? The couch? Right, the couch. With Richie. Richie was usually warm. Why was it so cold? Did he leave? Maybe he was hungry? Eddie reached out in front of him and found that he was already touching the material of Richie’s sweatshirt, but his body was colder than he remembered. He tried to snuggle closer, but that only made him shiver more. Without any luck of finding heat in the other man, he tiredly pushed himself up and blinked his eyes open. Richie’s arm fell off him limply, and his skin was much more pale then Eddie remembered. He touched his face and found it nearly freezing. His skin was stiff too.</p>
<p>“Richie?” Eddie asked. </p>
<p>     His heart started to race as he poked Richie’s cheek again. He was unresponsive. In fact…Eddie wasn’t sure he was even breathing. He ducked down to hold his ear next to Richie’s mouth, and felt a different kind of chill when the air was completely still. No snoring or breathing within an inch of his mouth and nose.</p>
<p>“Richie, wake up,” Eddie said shaking his shoulder a little. He then took his arm and felt for his pulse on his wrist. Nothing.</p>
<p>“Oh my god…” he then searched for his pulse on his neck, but he could only feel his own heart beat going crazy instead.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Richie! Wake up, please!” He gasped and clutched Richie’s face with both hands. He caressed his sickly looking skin with shaky hands and blinked away his tears. He was like ice. That didn’t make sense. Even if he was dead, the house would keep him room temperature.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” he set Richie’s head down and fumbled to get his phone from his pocket. “Christ, what the hell in the nine-one-one number for fucking Norway?” He grumbled. Richie then made a noise and Eddie jumped in surprise. He flung his phone onto the floor and held Richie’s face again as he started to blink up at him.</p>
<p>“Fucking Christ, Richie! What the hell! We need to get you to a hospital,” Eddie said trying to warm his cheeks. Richie furrowed his brows and reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes.</p>
<p>“The hospital? Why? Shit, are you okay? You’re crying,” Richie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah because you’re freezing and you should be dead right now! What’s the emergency number? Where’s the nearest hospital?” Eddie demanded. He was clearly panicked, but Richie only seemed confused.</p>
<p>“How long were we asleep?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! There are more important things to worry about right now! Like your lack of a pulse!” Eddie snapped. Richie’s face fell and he quickly pulled his own phone out to check the time.</p>
<p>“Christ, it’s nearly ten o clock…we slept for like seven hours,” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re as upset about the fact that you could’ve be legally declared dead just five minutes ago. Where are your keys? We need to get you help,” Eddie insisted and got up to grab his jacket.</p>
<p>“Eds. Please, I’m fine—“</p>
<p>“You weren’t breathing, Richie! You had no pulse! Your skin is fucking blue and I thought you were <em>dead</em>…” his voice cracked at the end and Richie was on his feet the minute it started to strain.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. Just take a deep breath, okay? Just breathe, sweetheart,” Richie cooed.</p>
<p>“<em>I </em>can breathe just fine! <em>You </em>need a Doctor! Richie, why aren’t you taking this seriously?” Eddie cried trying to keep his mind straight. He was failing to stay panicked with Richie wiping his tears away and holding his face with his big strong hands. Eddie sniffled as the warmth slowly returned, and he sobbed harder to relish the heat he thought was gone forever.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m okay. Just…I can explain, but you need to be calm, okay? I’m okay,” he assured him. Eddie took in a big breath and then essentially deflated against the other man’s chest.</p>
<p>“Is this some kind of prank? Am I just crazy? God, some fucking fantasy I’ve put together. I figure out I’m gay. I runaway to some random town on the other side of the planet, just to be doted on by the hottest guy I’ve ever seen and help me through my stupid divorce. I’m probably in a fucking coma or something right now,” Eddie rambled. Richie rubbed his shoulders throughout the whole thing and Eddie couldn’t help but notice how easily he heated up again.</p>
<p>“Wait…hottest guy you’ve ever seen? You really think I’m that hot?” Richie asked. Eddie looked up to glare at him. “Right. Not important.”</p>
<p>“I want you to know that I’d slap you right now if I wasn’t so happy that you’re fucking alive,” Eddie huffed before pulling away and heading into the kitchen. Richie quickly followed behind.</p>
<p>“Wait, Eds! I can explain, okay? You’re not crazy,” Richie assured him.</p>
<p>“How the fuck can you explain the fact that you were practically a corpse a few minutes ago? Unless you decided to try and prank me, which I applaud you if you did because it was pretty fucking convincing!” Eddie said sarcastically. He grabbed his chips from the pantry and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of wine with it.</p>
<p>“Eds, I promise you. I have a…mostly sane explanation. I just…I need you to be a little open minded and calm, okay?” Richie said. Eddie pulled the wine stopper out with his teeth and drank directly from the bottle before looking at him expectedly.</p>
<p>“Start,” he demanded and then unclipped the chip bag. Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“Okay, uh…first, I wanna say that…because of this I’ve had to lie about a few things,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Like?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t born in nineteen seventy four…I was born in nineteen thirty,” Richie admitted. Eddie merely blinked at him and then set the wine bottle down.</p>
<p>“Okay. You’ve pranked me, and now you think I’m an idiot. Great. I need to go home,” he said.</p>
<p>“Eds, <em>please</em>—“</p>
<p>“Do you honestly expect me to believe that! Do you think I’m fucking gullible or some shit like that? God, you’re such an <em>asshole!</em>“ he shouted as he tried to walk past him. Richie desperately grabbed for his arm, and Eddie hated to admit that he wasn’t trying very hard to fight him off.</p>
<p>“Feel this…” Richie begged. Eddie groaned, but allowed Richie to take his hand. “You always talked about how warm I am, right? Warmer than usual, correct?”</p>
<p>“I guess—Richie, this isn’t convincing me of any…thing…” he trailed off as Richie’s touch got warmer and warmer until it was almost hot. “What the…”</p>
<p>“I know it sounds crazy and it’s easy to think I’m just fucking with you. I get it, okay? I thought Ben was crazy when he told me, and it doesn’t sound great coming from me because I’m a fucking asshole and everything—“</p>
<p>“Get on with it please,” Eddie interrupted. Richie nodded and took Eddie’s hand between both of his own.</p>
<p>“It’s energy. That’s how I can function. It’s how I’m able to walk around. You rely on energy too, but your body makes it. I…my body has to take it,” Richie explained.</p>
<p>“What…makes your body different?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“I’m immortal…apparently. I dunno. Ben knows more about this shit then I do, okay? I just take his word for it. He turned me in seventy two and saved my fucking life. I haven’t aged since so I kinda trust him,” Richie continued.</p>
<p>“You sound completely nuts right now,” Eddie deadpanned.</p>
<p>“I know, but like…it’s the truth! When I’m asleep for more than a couple hours I look all gross and dead. It takes a minute for me to gather the energy,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“So…what, you’re like a vampire or some shit? You can’t honestly expect me to believe that,” Eddie said. He felt a lot calmer with Richie holding his hand the way he was, but he was still irritated.</p>
<p>“How do you think I felt when Ben told me this shit two minutes before I was about to die? I had less of a fucking clue about this,” Richie said with a light hopeful chuckle. Eddie merely continued to frown and then looked down at their hands.</p>
<p>“So you’re…taking my energy away right now?” He asked. Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I’m mostly sucking it from the electricity and the generator under the house. If I got anything from you it was from your panic attack from earlier. The energy comes from emotions and excitement, but you don’t notice it because a little goes a long way,” Richie explained.</p>
<p>“This is so dumb…I swear to god Richie, if you’re messing with me I’m leaving,” Eddie threatened.</p>
<p>“I have my papers! All my documents from Poland. I can show you if you want.”</p>
<p>“Like that can’t be faked super easily. Do you know how many World War Two movies and shows there are? They make convincing documents from that era all the fucking time,” Eddie spat.</p>
<p>“I mean…that’s a really good point, but I spent a long time trying to get those documents back,” Richie pointed out. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever. This…this whole impulsive vacation shit was a mistake. I should’ve just stayed home and dealt with my shit like a normal person. If I stay any longer you’re gonna tell me you have super human hearing and strength and you can read my mind. Then you’ll talk about how good my blood smells and try to bite me,” Eddie grumbled, but made no attempt to leave as he watched Richie hold and caress his hand.</p>
<p>“I mean…I am technically an empath. So like I can’t read your mind but I know what you’re feeling a lot of the times. Like, right now you’re really scared…but you’re a little hopeful too,” Richie murmured stepping closer. Eddie was tempted to lean in himself, but decided to stay as still as he could. Richie let one of his hand go and instead used it to cup Eddie’s jaw and tilt his face up closer. Eddie loved and also hated when he did that.</p>
<p>“Why would I be hopeful?” Eddie challenged.</p>
<p>“Hopeful that it’s true, maybe? I can’t exactly tell why you’re feeling something, but I can interpret as best as I can. Maybe you’re just hoping I’ll finally say something that’ll be the last straw and you can leave without regretting it,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head and pulled it out of Richie’s grasp.</p>
<p>“What, are the love spell myths true too? God, am I that easily persuaded mentally?” Eddie grumbled. Richie laughed at that, and Eddie hated how much his body reacted to him.</p>
<p>“No, that’s complete bullshit. I mean, I wouldn’t really consider myself a vampire, but a lot of vampire stereotypes and myths comes from immortals. When they’re turned young they have a phase where they have no morals and engage in cannibalism and blood drinking. Ben loves talking about it, but it kinda makes me sick,” Richie told him. Eddie shook his head again and let Richie take his other hand.</p>
<p>“So warm…why do you stay out of the sun then? If you need energy from other things, wouldn’t that be the best source?” Eddie challenged.</p>
<p>“It is the best source. That’s why I can’t be in it for too long. It’s like that feeling when you over eat and you feel like you’re gonna fall into a food coma. That’s what the sun does to me. Even during overcast. Sometimes I need an extra boost, like when I was on the porch, but that’s only every so often,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“I’m seriously so mad at you for this,” Eddie murmured.</p>
<p>“Would it be easier to believe if Ben was here, or…? Like, what do I have to do?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head yet again and finally allowed himself to take shelter in Richie’s arms again.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…I’m so emotionally exhausted. Between my divorce and my friends and waking up to a fucking <em>dead man</em>, I’m a little bit shot right now. I kind of just want to forget that I exist for a couple hours,” Eddie admitted. Richie nodded and then kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Yeah…yeah, that’s a lot, Eds. Everything is okay,” he assured him. Eddie grabbed his sweatshirt, hands still shaking, and tried his best not to cry again. It was hard not to after everything he’s been through the past few days, let alone the past hour.</p>
<p>“I really thought you were dead, Richie,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, okay? I should’ve known I’d sleep longer than I planned. I’m right here,” he cooed as he started stroking Eddie’s hair.</p>
<p>“This is all…so much.”</p>
<p>“What do you wanna do? Anything you want to do we’ll do, okay?” Richie offered. Eddie nodded and then pulled away.</p>
<p>“Can we lay down? I just wanna be in bed. I don’t wanna sleep…just…pause for a moment,” he said. Richie nodded and took his hand to lead him upstairs.</p>
<p>     At first he was expecting Richie to lead him to the bedroom Eddie was staying in, but he was surprised when Richie lead them to his own bedroom instead. It was huge, and the bed looked absolutely divine and soft. It was spotless, save for a few clothes on the ground near the hamper, and there was more than enough space for five people let alone two. Richie lead him to the bed, and he instantly crawled into it. The mattress was so big he almost felt like a little kid again. It almost amused him, and he curled up on top of the comforter with a little smile he tried to cover with his hand.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Richie asked as he crawled on from the side. Eddie hesitated and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just…I’ve never been on such a huge bed. I kinda feel like a little kid again. If I ever had nightmares, I’d wake up screaming and my mother would take me into her room for the night. Of all the things she did when I was little…that was probably the best,” Eddie reminisced as he settled more onto his back. Richie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Was she overbearing?” He asked. Eddie immediately scoffed and snorted.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, that woman was the epitome of overbearing. My father died when I was little, and for as long as I can remember my mother was obsessed with taking care of me. She was always convinced I had terrible allergies and diseases all the time. Every morning and every night I took assortments of vitamins and pills she insisted would make me better, but I was certain I felt just fine,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“I remember one time…I was playing with Bill and Stan…we met up with Beverly and Mike along the way, but we were in this old abandoned house for some reason. I didn’t want to because it looked like a death trap, and sure enough…I broke my fucking arm in there because the second floor was so rotted away and eaten by bugs that I fell through completely,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, and you only broke your arm?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That was the only thing that broke, and my mother wouldn’t let me see them for the rest of the summer. She couldn’t control who I saw at school, so she didn’t bother past that. She always reminded me about it after that. Telling me how friends don’t break each others arms and shit. It was terrible,” he recalled.</p>
<p>     Richie hummed and Eddie turned his head to look at him. He looked absolutely concerned, but was trying not to be. Eddie turned his whole body to lay on his side and reached out for his hand. Richie touched his hand in return, and Eddie was happy to feel his warmth again. They were silent for a moment as they touched. Their fingers intertwined, and Eddie moving ever so slightly closer.</p>
<p>“Tell me about your childhood,” he urged quietly. Richie seemed stiff at that request, and then cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I dunno…I dunno if you wanna hear about it, Eds,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” he repeated. Richie sighed and then held Eddie’s hand to his chest.</p>
<p>“…I was nine years old when Germany invaded, but…uh…they didn’t find my family until I was twelve. It was about halfway through the war and my uncle tried to hide me before the officers arrived, but y’know…Nazis suck. Our neighbors gave us a tip. The eldest son worked as an intern or something in…somewhere. I dunno. I was like twelve at the time…but he overheard them talking about going through our neighborhood,” Richie said. Eddie felt his heart drop and he moved in to tuck his head under Richie’s chin.</p>
<p>“Christ…Richie…”</p>
<p>“I was in a camp for two years. I don’t remember much of it though. I think my brain decided to block it out. The important thing is that I survived and I was rescued by an American solider. I had no family, so he decided to take me in himself and adopt me. He brought me to America…and I lived in New York for the rest of my childhood,” Richie continued.</p>
<p>“Did you like it?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“I did. At first I was too scared to go anywhere, but my new pops did his best to get me to therapy and shit. After a while I learned to cope with the PTSD and the depression. Then I met Ben in college. I got cancer in my thirties, and Ben was like…crazy about finding a cure,” he continued.</p>
<p>“Was Ben already turned by then?” Eddie’s voice was raspy now that he wasn’t talking as much, but he didn’t mind it. All he could focus on was listening to and holding Richie. His warmth felt comforting, but he only hoped he was just as comforting to the other man.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. He’s centuries older than me. That motherfucker has hundreds of years of stories to tell. He filled me in after I turned, but uh…I was still kind of in shock for the first decade,” Richie answered.</p>
<p>“Really? I never would’ve guessed becoming immortal would be shocking,” Eddie replied sarcastically. Richie laughed, and Eddie enjoyed the feeling of life against his cheek.</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, but it’s a real adjustment. I stopped keeping track of my birthday…sixty? Sixty five? After a couple decades time gets harder to keep track of.”</p>
<p>“Hence the monthly email,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Exactly. The monthly email.”</p>
<p>“What kind of cancer?” He asked. Richie took a deep breath as he racked his brain.</p>
<p>“Uh…I think lung? At least it started there. I got diagnosed in the sixties and didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”</p>
<p>“You were told you had <em>lung cancer </em>and you thought it wasn’t a big deal?” Eddie asked incredulously. He pulled his head back to look him in the eyes and was pleased to see Richie smiling a laughing.</p>
<p>“I didn’t go to school when I was young, remember? I thought it was like a really bad cold until Ben started crying when I told him.”</p>
<p>“Geez. You made him cry? How old is he? That must’ve been an accomplishment,” Eddie scoffed. Richie laughed again and nodded.</p>
<p>“I think he’s in his mid-two hundreds right now, but I’ll have to ask him again. I remember he didn’t tell me until I was like a week away from dying,” he recalled. Eddie was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“So…if you didn’t know Ben…you’d probably be dead right now,” he spoke carefully, not fully sure of how to feel about everything still.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I…I wasn’t a pretty picture to say the least.”</p>
<p>“How did he do it? Like…how do you get turned?”</p>
<p>“Well…usually, if they’re nice about it, they give you a little vial of their blood and you knock it back. Although Ben didn’t get that kind of treatment when he was turned.”</p>
<p>“How did he get turned?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s best for Ben to tell his story, y’know? I don’t wanna miss anything or fuck it up. I just know what’s up in my own noggin,” Richie replied. Eddie raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Your noggin? Seriously? You really don’t act like someone fifteen years away from one hundred,” he said. Richie’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I love the way you make insults. You’re so cute,” Richie ogled. Eddie blushed as Richie pinched his cheek and he pushed his hand away.</p>
<p>“Gross. You have a very skewed idea of what is and isn’t cute,” he grumbled. Richie giggled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Nah. You just take yourself too seriously. It reminds me of when I first turned forty. I wasn’t as serious as you, but it took me a decade or two to develop a good sense of humor.”</p>
<p>“You call that a good sense of humor?” Eddie deadpanned. Richie merely grinned and leaned down to kiss his forehead.</p>
<p>“God, I wanna wrap you up in a bow and open you up on Christmas morning,” he sighed and hugged Eddie to his chest. Eddie groaned and tried to put more space between them again.</p>
<p>“You’re insane. How in the world did I find the most annoying man in the world, and why the fuck is he immortal?”</p>
<p>“I’m also the hottest man you’ve ever seen apparently,” he reminded him. Eddie turned bright red and Richie laughed. “Oh, sore spot huh?”</p>
<p>“Get out of my fucking head. Yes, I find you attractive. Sue me, I guess.”</p>
<p>“I’d never sue you. I also have no idea how that process works,” Richie said proudly.</p>
<p>“That’s not something to brag about,” Eddie replied. He then felt his stomach ache as it made a noise.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“I probably just have an ulcer from all this stress, but I guess food wouldn’t hurt,” he said pushing himself up. Richie chuckled and got up with him.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you some food then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I should tag this in the main list, but Eddie has some body dysmorphia and insecurity so sees himself differently then he actually appears and that’s very evident in this chapter. Also TW for mentions of alcohol and blackouts and suggestion of possible non consensual sexual activity from Eddie’s past. I didn’t really want to tag it because it’s so vague and it’s never confirmed if Eddie did or didn’t engage in sexual activity while he was blacking out. Everything he does with Richie is completely consensual though, and this is mentioned pretty briefly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Do you even need to eat?” Eddie asked as they ate on the couch. He didn’t feel like cooking, so Richie went ahead and ordered them some food instead. He shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not really. Not unless it’s like the only source of energy. Even then, it’s super weak compared to electricity, and fire, and emotions. Solar really is the way to go,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“Then why do it?”</p>
<p>“I still got taste buds, Eds. First couple years it was nice and saved lots of money, but after that you miss eating. It’s just purely enjoyable.”</p>
<p>“Where does it go then? Like…I thought you didn’t create energy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t. I think Ben kind of explained it as a metabolism thing…like it burns up in our stomach and that’s that,” Richie said. Eddie hummed and took another bite of his burger.</p>
<p>“I can see why you’d miss this…Myra likes to go on all these weird diets. Whenever I want to eat real food I have to go out,” Eddie murmured.</p>
<p>“Myra sounds like a very complex person. I’d be interested in how a conversation with her would go.”</p>
<p>“Right now it would be awful. I feel so bad for my friends. She still hasn’t found my location so she’s been harassing all of them for it instead,” he said picking up his phone and checking his missed calls and messages. “Christ, she’s absolutely rabid.”</p>
<p>“This only makes me so much more interested in talking to her,” Richie hummed.</p>
<p>“Hold on. I need to call Stan back. Is that okay?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and turned back to his fries. He said a quick thanks and then dialed Stanley’s number. He answered almost immediately.</p>
<p>“For fucks sake, Eddie. You can’t just let Bev be your messenger and not answer your phone for ten hours,” Stanley grumbled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’ve been…kinda busy here,” Eddie said glancing over at Richie. He merely smiled and Eddie tried his best not to smile back and crawl all over him.</p>
<p>“Clearly. So basically you’re gay, you’re getting a divorce, and Myra is homophobic. Is that everything?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Uh. Yeah, just about.”</p>
<p>“Good. I just wanted to clarify before Patty and I ban her from my house. I needed a good reason to shut that woman up,” he sighed. Eddie nodded, and then remembered Stan couldn’t see him.</p>
<p>“I’m nodding in agreement right now. Thank you for putting up with her for as long as you did. You guys really didn’t need to,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“That was before I knew she was a total bigot. I appreciate your appreciation, but honestly she didn’t give us much or a choice. I’m just glad to have a reason to kick her out now.”</p>
<p>“Right. Yeah, she can be pretty manipulative sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you know the most. How’s Norway, by the way? Is it treating you nice? Bev said you have some kind of tour guide with you,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s friends with the owner. He’s been showing me around,” Eddie said. Richie gathered the trash while Eddie talked, and he let the other man take his finished food too.</p>
<p>“That’s nice. Better than being completely on your own.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…it’s really nice,” Eddie said as he watched Richie throw the trash away and then wash his hands. His shoulders were already so broad, they were just as mouthwatering from afar too.</p>
<p>“When are you due back?”</p>
<p>“Um…Thursday, I think. Although…I dunno. I kinda like it here,” Eddie said. He looked away when Richie started walking back, but he was certain that his blush gave him away.</p>
<p>“Really? You said you were in Tromsø, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s a nice town. The people are really nice too.”</p>
<p>“Are they? Well that’s good to hear. Don’t be gone for too long though. We already miss you like crazy over here,” Stan said. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“I miss you guys too. I’ll be back before you know it,” he promised. Stan chuckled.</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll let you go, but thanks for calling back. Let me know if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too. Stay safe, Eds.”</p>
<p>“You too…bye.”</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>     Eddie hung up the phone and let out a sigh. He then felt Richie’s arm around him, and he allowed the other man to hold him tight against his chest. It was warm like always, and he still felt a sense of relief that it wasn’t that stone cold he woke up to. Richie then kissed the top of his head, and Eddie decided to nuzzle against him in return. Every touch between them was so soft, but Eddie craved something more. There was so much tension between them as it was, and now it felt like there was so much more. He decided to move his head up and nose at Richie’s neck. His hand gently running down Richie’s chest while he started pressing light kisses all across his neck and throat.</p>
<p>“Your kisses are always so soft,” Richie hummed happily as he let Eddie’s lips dance over his skin.</p>
<p>“I swear to god if you call me cute again, I’ll bite you,” Eddie warned. Richie chuckled and ran his fingers through soft brown hair.</p>
<p>“I won’t say it, but you know I’m thinking it,” he said. Eddie rolled his eyes and cupped Richie’s face to pull him down for a kiss on the lips. He went along with it, and caressed Eddie’s cheek in the process. “So soft.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never liked kissing this much before…” Eddie murmured before kissing him again.</p>
<p>“Mm…lucky me then,” Richie said with a grin. Eddie smiled back and resumed their kisses. </p>
<p>     They continued with the shy and gentle back and forth, but eventually Eddie wanted more. So he pressed his lips a little bit harder and a little bit longer, and felt pleased when Richie’s hand moved down to his waist in response. There was one time Eddie had ever been touched like that. The context was a little different, but similar enough for him to recognize that he liked it. Partying came with close quarters, and he remembered the first time another man held his waist like that. It felt so good he immediately knew it was wrong. Now he fought that wrong feeling and only focused on the good. It was like puzzle pieces clicking into place, and when Richie placed his other hand on Eddie’s hip it was like magic.</p>
<p>“Eds…” Richie whispered against his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Eddie huffed in response. When did his breathing get so heavy? He felt like he was on fire.</p>
<p>“…I um…I don’t wanna…is this too much?” He asked. Eddie shook his head and leaned in to continue their lips. “Hmm…are you sure?”</p>
<p>“If anything it’s not enough,” Eddie replied and curiously brought his hands down Richie’s chest. He looked up at the other man and hoped he looked more seductive than ridiculous. Everyone always told him he had such big eyes, he only hoped he could use it for his advantage.</p>
<p>“Christ, Eds…” Richie sighed. </p>
<p>     He kissed his jaw again and Richie held him tighter by his waist. The pressure made him arch his back, and he couldn’t remember the last time he moved his body like that. He could feel the warmth through his sweater, and he was intrigued by the way his body reacted to Richie’s heated touch. His heart only beat faster the longer they touched, and yet his mind was hazy from the simple joy and pleasure that came from sharing physical affection. It felt like lazy mornings while sipping on warm coffee. That deep woody smell from the robe Eddie used a couple nights ago came up again now that they were so close for so long. He traced his fingers across Richie’s jaw, and slowly realized how he was pushing his body onto the other man. Richie never stopped him or said no, but Eddie felt a little embarrassed when he pulled away to see himself half in Richie’s lap.</p>
<p>“Geez…sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off as Richie brought a warm hand to his cheek. “God, that feels so good.”</p>
<p>“You’re really receptive too. Sometimes people don’t like the extra temperature,” Richie said. Eddie blinked his eyes open and raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Do you have a habit of seducing clients like this?” Eddie asked. Richie threw his head back to laugh, and Eddie immediately moved closer in his lap again.</p>
<p>“You’re really funny, Eds. Seriously, I don’t though. I’ll be honest…I haven’t done anything like this in a few decades,” Richie admitted. Eddie furrowed his brows. Partly in confusion, and partly in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“You…seem surprised by that,” he acknowledged. Eddie shrugged and touched his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I mean…you already know what I think of you. I don’t think I’m the only one who thinks that,” Eddie said. He was blushing slightly, and he could tell by the tug on Richie’s smile that he liked it. That or he liked hearing Eddie more or less admit his attraction to him.</p>
<p>“Well, we have about five days left together. We have…endless access to each other…” Richie’s hand carefully and slowly moved as he spoke. It traveled down Eddie’s back until it got to the hem of his sweater, and then it drifted back up to the small of his back. Except now their skin was touching, and Eddie felt like he was on fire.</p>
<p>“…I don’t think I’ve ever been with a man before,” Eddie whispered. A little embarrassed, a little ashamed, and very much unsure. Richie chuckled a little, but comfortingly stroked his spine.</p>
<p>“You’re not sure?” Eddie shook his head, and that made him frown. “Oh…how come?”</p>
<p>“I partied a lot in college. I think I drank a lot on purpose, like subconsciously, because I didn’t want to remember what I did when I blacked out. I…I just can’t remember, but every time before a black out I always remember being flirty with other men. I…wish I could remember more, but I can’t,” Eddie confessed. He’s never really told anyone about this before.</p>
<p>“Eds…that’s…are you okay? That sounds scary,” Richie said. Eddie frowned and relaxed a little.</p>
<p>“I don’t know to be honest. I’ve been dealing so much with my daily bullshit I forgot about it until now. I mean…I mostly just feel ashamed that I had to black out to even let myself do something like that. But at the same time I’m kind of glad my first memories of kissing and being touched are…good. I only partied because I knew no one would be watching me,” Eddie explained. Richie nodded and leaned in to press their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“You’re safe here, Eds. I promise you that,” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded and slipped his hands over his shoulders again.</p>
<p>“You’re much more attractive than the boys at my college, so that’s a plus too,” Eddie whispered. Richie smiled at that, and kept it as they kissed.</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you sweet.”</p>
<p>“I can be sweeter,” Eddie hummed. Richie kissed down his neck, and Eddie bit his lip to hide how badly he wanted to moan with approval. Both hands were under his sweater and Eddie wanted to melt from the additional heat. He tilted his head back to give Richie some more room, and slid his hand up to grip his hair again.</p>
<p>“You’re already the sweetest,” Richie murmured under his ear. Eddie allowed one little moan to show his approval, and wanted to shout with joy when Richie started sucking on his lobe.</p>
<p>“Now <em>I’m </em>acting like I’m twenty four,” Eddie mumbled. Richie chuckled at that, and moved up to his mouth again.</p>
<p>“You’re acting like someone who is enjoying himself,” Richie corrected.</p>
<p>“Hm. Guess I don’t do it often enough to recognize it,” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“I’d like to change that…if you’ll let me,” he said.</p>
<p>“I am on vacation,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>     They both laughed at that, and Eddie loved how Richie held him even closer. He put in the last little effort they needed for him to be fully straddling Richie’s lap, and as he did he was rewarded with more mind-numbing kisses. This time his moan that escaped was involuntary. Before he could be embarrassed by that he was instead embarrassed by Richie reaching down and touching his ass. He broke the kiss with a little snort and then hide his face in Richie’s chest.</p>
<p>“Okay, uh…what’s so funny?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Sorry, I just…there’s probably better places on my body for you to touch is all,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“What? Instead of your ass?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean…it’s pretty flat, right? I don’t have anything to grope really,” Eddie said. Richie furrowed his brows in confusion.</p>
<p>“Uh…Eds, I think you need to get your eyes check. May I?” He asked. Eddie frowned and then nodded. He wasn’t sure what he was agreeing too, but he turned bright red when Richie reached down further and grabbed both his cheeks through his pants.</p>
<p>“Christ, Richie,” he grumbled. He tried to ignore how much it turned him on to be touched so aggressively and abruptly, but it was difficult when he was already turned on from their making out.</p>
<p>“I’m not ashamed, I was fully checking you out the minute you turned around. You gotta be doing some squats for this thing, right?” Richie asked. Eddie hesitated before nodding shyly.</p>
<p>“I do some weights, but I mostly focus on cardio.”</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, baby,” Richie grinned and then kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“Richie…” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can we…can we go back to your room? I don’t wanna do this on the couch,” Eddie requested. Richie blinked at him with owlish eyes before nodding vigorously.</p>
<p>“Yes. Absolutely. We can absolutely go back to my room. Should I carry you?”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck would you carry me?” Eddie deadpanned. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“It’s romantic?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take myself upstairs, thank you very much,” Eddie said and got off of the couch. </p>
<p>     Richie nodded again and got up as well to follow him up the stairs. His nerves started to build as Richie took his hand and lead him up even faster then his original pace. He liked that Richie seemed eager to do…whatever it was that they were doing, in his bedroom. Actually, he really liked it. He’s never really experienced what it’s like to be so obviously wanted by someone else. At a distance it seemed annoying, but he suspected it was more enjoyable when he also wanted the person just as much. Richie looked excited and happy, and Eddie liked being able to pick up those feeling as they walked through the door they left open earlier.</p>
<p>“I don’t really need condoms by the way. Uh…being immortal means I can’t get sick anymore. I can’t really change physically at all, so…yeah,” Richie said as he closed the door behind them. Eddie didn’t really respond and instead made a beeline for the bed. He started to pull his socks off as he sat on the edge, but Richie was quick to kneel down and pull them off instead.</p>
<p>“Richie, that’s gross. You’re going to smell my sweaty feet,” Eddie grumbled. Richie laughed and then pulled off the other sock.</p>
<p>“There’s not a part of you I would ever call gross,” Richie said and stood up to look down at him. The more Eddie was put in a position to look up at Richie he felt less and less like a helpless maiden. Now he just felt like himself, but with a little bit of leverage.</p>
<p>“So you’re poetic now?”</p>
<p>“I wish. Unfortunately my writing isn’t as good as my tour guiding,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Your tour guiding isn’t that good to begin with,” Eddie snarked. Richie chuckled and then leaned down to kiss him. </p>
<p>     The angle was a little weird, but Eddie liked it. He especially liked Richie’s hands on his face as they only got closer and closer. Eventually he moved back on the mattress and laid himself out for Richie to touch and take as he pleased. It was kind of strange at first, leaving himself so vulnerable for another person to do whatever they wanted, but as Richie leaned over him he only felt safe and comfortable. His hands made their way under his sweater again, and he was too blissed out to care about the volume of his moans. It seemed to be loud enough for Richie to hear because he was suddenly kissing him harder and pushing his sweater up higher. Eddie loved it.</p>
<p>     There was something about doing this on the bed versus the couch that made Eddie feel a little more secure. He felt good where he was, and he felt confident in the way Richie touched him. His embarrassment was much more manageable, and he was overall more thrilled to be under Richie laid out on such luxurious bedding. His fingers found his hair again, and he indulged in the feeling of the texture against his skin. He was surprised to feel Richie pushing up against his back, but was pleased when it ended up with their bodies pressed together.</p>
<p>“Mmh…Richie…<em>fuck</em>…” he tried his best to whisper and stay quiet, but his brain was so hazy from the sensations he was struggling to bite his tongue.</p>
<p>“I got you, baby. I’m right here,” Richie cooed and moved to his neck again. Eddie was ignorant to the absolute high that neck kisses provided, but now he was fully enlightened by all the blood rushing to his dick as Richie kissed his throat.</p>
<p>     Things progressed as Richie pushed up more of his sweater and kissed between his ribs. Eddie gasped at the jump, and let go of Richie’s hair to cover his mouth. The other man continued without a hitch, and Eddie wanted to sob as Richie continued down to his belly button. His hands so warm they were almost hot as they traveled all over his torso. Down his sides, over his chest, under his spine, up his belly. He touched almost every inch of him, and the warmth only made him harder in his pants. It was silly, but he kind of hoped Richie didn’t notice the effect he had on him. He was definitely being very obvious, but for the sake of his pride he hoped it wasn’t too pathetic.</p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” Richie whispered above his belt. </p>
<p>     Eddie squeezed his eyes tight and nodded. Those warm fingers then traveled down to his pants and undid the belt buckle. Just feeling the heat made Eddie whimper and then feel embarrassed for making a sound. He tried to calm himself down, but he felt even more out of control when Richie undid his fly and kissed above the elastic of his boxers.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>god</em>,” he gasped.</p>
<p>“This okay? I wanna make sure you’re comfortable, okay?” Richie said. Eddie nodded and anxiously played with the neck of his sweater.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just…just a little nervous,” he replied. Richie nodded and kissed his belly again.</p>
<p>“That’s totally normal. I’ll take good care of you sweetheart,” he promised. Eddie nodded and closed his eyes as Richie lead his kisses down once again.</p>
<p>     It was strangely easier to relax one Richie got his pants off and to the side. One less thing to worry about mess wise, and more skin for Richie to touch and warm up. Still, Eddie was trembling as he kissed his thighs and caressed his hips. A part of him wondered if it was because he’s never been touched like this before, or if it was because he hasn’t been touched much at all. Maybe it was both. Maybe it was because of Richie. Maybe it was because he was just realizing he’s never gotten, or at least never remembered getting, a blow job before in his life. He was less interested in that train of thought when Richie started digging his fingers under his boxers.</p>
<p>“Can I take this off?” Richie asked. His voice sounded raspy. Like he was so focused on kissing and touching that he didn’t think to clear it. Did Eddie really feel worthy of such dedication and attention? The answer was he didn’t, and yet Richie was there trying to and succeeding at making him feel amazing.</p>
<p>“Yeah…yeah that’s okay,” Eddie answered in a shakier voice than he wanted. Richie didn’t acknowledge it and instead pulled the garment down. Eddie was definitely still shaking like a leaf as Richie uncovered him, and he was certain he probably looked all skin and bones without his clothes. He hid his face again, and took a couple deep breaths. He flinched a little when he felt Richie nosing at his ear, but quickly welcomed him by pulling him closer and clinging to his neck.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Richie asked as Eddie nuzzled his neck.</p>
<p>“I’m…yeah, I’m okay. It’s just…it’s a lot.”</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Richie asked as he gently stroked his waist. Eddie nodded and pressed his lips to Richie’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Yes. I like it a lot. That’s kind of the problem.”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“It’s not bad, I just…I’m not used to it. Like I said, I’ve only had sex once this year,” Eddie reminded him. Richie chuckled a little and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Gotcha. We can go slow then. How about I start with my hand?” He suggested. Eddie nodded and gripped the fabric of Richie’s sweatshirt.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>     In a way Eddie kind of wanted to just rip the bandaid off. He was so wound up and filled with anticipation. He just wanted to get it over with, but as Richie slowly and gently touched his body he was more and more grateful for his willingness to go slow. It was strange because he’s never been so turned on in his life, and he wanted it to last longer then whenever he tried to have sex with his wife. He didn’t think he could actually be so turned on before, and it was dizzying how good it felt. His eyes rolled back as Richie carefully took him in his hand, and he let out a shaky breath when he started to stroke him.</p>
<p>“How’s that?” Richie asked. Eddie whimpered. His voice was so deep and mellow next to his ear like that it only turned him on more. His legs pushed up and squeezed Richie, and his fingers somehow managed to curl even tighter into his sweatshirt.</p>
<p>“Good…really good,” Eddie murmured. Richie then spread his thumb over the head, and Eddie gasped from the hot pleasure.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna cum?” He whispered. Eddie rolled his eyes and lightly slapped his shoulder. “Oof.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not gonna fucking cum. You’ve touched my dick for like two seconds. I’m not a fucking virgin,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled and nuzzled his neck. He tried not to be so affected by it, but something about Richie made him feel like he was constantly on the verge of exploding. </p>
<p>“I cannot put into words how much I adore you, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie hummed. Eddie wanted to curse him out, but he was too worked up from Richie’s hand squeezing and stroking him. He wasn’t a virgin, but sex was never this intense before. It almost made him want to sob with relief. The level pleasure he was experiencing unimaginable up until that point. Literally no one else had been able to make him feel that way.</p>
<p>“Rich…oh god…” he gasped.</p>
<p>“Can I use my mouth?” Richie requested.</p>
<p>     Heat rushed to Eddie’s face and he shyly nodded. Lips traveled down his neck, skipped over his sweater, and then quickly and wetly pressed down his tummy. There was only one time Myra wanted to try to give him a blowjob, but it wasn’t even attempted because he couldn’t get fully hard. Now he was so fucking stiff his cock was basically pressed against his body. He didn’t even think he was capable of being so turned on, and yet there he was with the most obnoxious boner of his life. Richie only seemed to love it as he made his way down to the base and pressed kisses all over it. The sensation of soft lips feathering up and down his shaft instantly made his knees jerk and his throat produce a sound he wasn’t aware he could make.</p>
<p>“You sound so good, Eds. How’s it feel, baby?” Richie spoke while petting his hips. It felt good, and he was surprised by how comfortable he was with Richie touching him like that. Normally he didn’t like being touched at all.</p>
<p>“‘T’s good…mmh…fuck…” he answered as best as he could. It was hard to answer when Richie immediately ducked down to resume his kisses and cradled the head of his cock as he did.</p>
<p>“I could listen to you all day…can I put you in my mouth?”</p>
<p>“…please…”</p>
<p>     There was a certain comfort in Richie’s constant check-ins and requests for consent. He felt genuinely cared for on a much deeper level then his mother and Myra ever did. It was obvious in his tone that he wanted Eddie to be comfortable and to feel safe. Comparing it to the way his mother treated him was like apples and oranges. It just wasn’t the same, and he was becoming a little overwhelmed by the idea that he had never felt so safe intimately in his life. He was also overwhelmed by the warm wet heat of Richie’s mouth covering his dick. He almost took Eddie fully in his mouth, but Eddie was beyond caring how much was in or out. The sensation literally unlike anything he’s ever felt, and he was embarrassed by how close he was to cumming already. Usually it would take him hours. If he was masturbating maybe less, but he’s never been this close so fast before.</p>
<p>“Oh…oh my god…” Eddie sighed. Richie pulled off and used the spit he left behind to jerk him off easier.</p>
<p>“Yeah? You like it?” He sounded like he was trying to catch his breath, and Eddie briefly wondered if he even needed to breath. That thought was then distracted by Richie licking his slit and sucking on his tip. He nodded covering his face with his sweater. It was embarrassing how turned on he was.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I…I like it…I like it when you do it…<em>fuck</em>…” his voice got closer and closer to moaning as he talked. Richie took him deeper in his mouth again and Eddie hated how he cried out from pure pleasure. </p>
<p>“So cute…”</p>
<p>“Richie, I’m gonna cum,” Eddie warned.</p>
<p>“Gotcha.”</p>
<p>     He took as much of Eddie’s cock into his mouth again, and before Eddie could protest he was already dangerously close to cumming. Then he started gently pulling up and pushing down until Eddie was shaking and whimpering into his sweater. It only took him seconds to unravel and take Eddie apart, and he swallowed every last drop that spilled in his mouth. Surely he was watching. Eddie didn’t doubt for a moment that Richie couldn’t take his eyes off him, and that making him cum was the most gratifying thing to his weird and deliberate mind. A part of him wanted to relish in the feeling of being adored, but he was always hesitant to accept love. Still…Richie’s love felt so good. Maybe it was about time that Eddie let something good happen to him.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so fucking amazing,” Richie groaned before crawling up and kissing Eddie’s cheek. He wanted to grimace at the thought of his own cum on Richie’s tongue and breath, but he was quick to dismiss it when he started kissing he jaw and gently rubbing his thumb against his waist.</p>
<p>“I wanna touch you, Richie,” Eddie murmured before kissing his ear.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yeah?” Richie hummed and moved to kiss him on the lips. Eddie smiled and kissed him back.</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this house we suppress trauma and pretend it never happened :) (note, this is very unhealthy Eddie behavior but canon Eddie behavior imo)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     Thankfully, this time when Eddie woke up Richie was warm. He was filled with a sense of relief as he snuggled closer and felt fingers through his hair. When he opened his eyes and looked up he was greeted with a smile and a kiss. It was such a simple gesture, but he loved it.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Eddie whispered. Richie smiled and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Good morning. I have plans for us today,” he announced. Eddie hummed and settled his head back against Richie’s chest.</p>
<p>“Do you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Please. Share with me the details,” Eddie said as he spread his hands across Richie’s bare chest. Things went absolutely wonderful before they passed out again, and Eddie was more than happy with the amount of touching he got to do. Still…he could always use more.</p>
<p>“Of course. First, we’ll have a beautiful lunch in town, and then I’ll take you to the aquarium,” Richie said. Eddie kissed his neck as he spoke and hummed again.</p>
<p>“How exciting.”</p>
<p>“Very. It’s a beautiful aquarium. I think you’ll really like it.”</p>
<p>“And after that?” Eddie prompted while touching more under the covers.</p>
<p>“We’ll go to the museum. It’s rich with Norwegian history and culture.”</p>
<p>“And then?”</p>
<p>“The theater. The bar is fucking great.”</p>
<p>“And then home?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Home.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Eddie kissed down his throat and touched down his stomach. He was so soft and easy to touch. Never in his life did he think he’d be so physically attracted to another person. For a while he thought he was broken, but now he was very clearly operable. “I hate to ruin our plans, but…we might need to push things back a little,” he said. He could feel Richie’s hand on his back drifting lower with his own.</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” He asked. Eddie smiled and moved to kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p>“Because I’m going to suck your dick,” he cooed. Richie bit his lip before kissing Eddie back and pulling him on top of him. Eddie giggled and kissed Richie some more as they easily slotted together.</p>
<p>“I hate to ruin your attempt to ruin our plans, but I already factored that in,” he said smugly. Eddie merely smiled and kissed him again.</p>
<p>     An hour later they had a quick breakfast before heading to the aquarium. Richie was absolutely correct in the fact that it was beautiful. The building itself was a masterpiece, and the creatures were breathtaking. Navigating through the whole thing was fun enough, but holding Richie’s hand through out the entire thing added another layer of excitement to it. Eddie didn’t like holding hands in general, but holding Richie’s hand felt amazing. They had lunch after instead of before, and Eddie let Richie take him to his favorite restaurant and pick out their dishes. Normally he wasn’t so spontaneous about what he ate, but spending so much time with Richie made him feel free to let things go. Plus, it was kind of cute how Richie wanted to feed him bites. It was worth breaking his normal habits.</p>
<p>     The museum was beautiful. It had so much information on the native wildlife and it’s culture. Luckily Richie could translate everything Eddie wanted to read or else he would’ve been there for hours on google translate trying to figure out what all those fucking bears and wolves were about. They easily spent over an hour there, and by the time they got to the end Eddie was completely comfortable with Richie hanging off him and holding him from behind. Why should he care? He enjoyed it, and he didn’t know anybody who saw them. Why would he waste his time feeling anxious about it? This was his escape.</p>
<p>     After that they went to the theater. The band playing wasn’t Eddie’s taste in music whatsoever, but he still found himself enjoying the atmosphere and the drinks Richie kept handing him. He smiled into his glass as Richie goofed off next to him. Watching him play air guitar with the musicians and bobbing his head along with the beat was so cartoonish and silly. He absolutely loved it, and he loved it even more with the inkling that Richie was purely doing it to make him laugh. Which, he fully succeeded in. He drank as well, but Eddie assumes alcohol didn’t affect immortals the way it affected mortals. That and he was definitely being generous on Eddie’s refills and mixed drinks. By the time they headed home Eddie was definitely passed buzzed, and happily humming along to the music in the car.</p>
<p>“You haven’t called your friends in a while,” Richie pointed out.</p>
<p>     Eddie looked up from his cereal bowl while nursing an ice pack to his forehead. He then pulled out his phone to see several missed calls again and shrugged before turning it off and setting it on the counter. Richie smiled and gently rubbed his back as he continued at his cereal.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Sometimes I forget that people can still get drunk and have hangovers,” he said.</p>
<p>“I hate you so much. You have no idea how hard I’ve worked to avoid hangovers,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“Please accept my humble apology. I’m immortal and I’m stupid. I didn’t ask to be a dumbass, but I’m a dumbass with a big heart,” Richie said and kissed his cheek again. Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t resist a smile when Richie blew a raspberry against his nape.</p>
<p>“You seriously can’t be older than twelve,” he chuckled. Richie laughed with him and nosed at his ear.</p>
<p>“I’m older than your mom. That’s why she liked me so much. Always after those older men,” he teased. Eddie elbowed him, but that only made him laugh louder.</p>
<p>“You’re disgusting,” he said. His phone rang and he groaned before checking caller ID.</p>
<p>“I thought you blocked Myra’s number,” Richie said hooking his chin over Eddie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“If she calls enough times it goes through,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should answer it. I’m still very interested in having a conversation with her,” Richie said. Either it was the hangover or Eddie’s lack of concern for his soon to be ex wife, but for some reason he handed his phone to Richie and let him answer. “Fuck, I didn’t expect that to work.”</p>
<p>“Just answer before it rings out,” Eddie sighed. Richie smiled and then did so.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Uh…hello? Who is this? Why do you have my husband’s phone?” Myra’s phone was loud even without speaker phone being on. Eddie grimaced when she used the word husband, and shoved more cereal in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh…sorry. Are you trying to reach Edward Kaspbrak?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s my husband. Surely he’s told you that he’s married and that I’m his wife,” she snipped. Eddie hated how snobby she sounded.</p>
<p>“Uh, my apologies, but I don’t remember Eddie mentioning a wife. I didn’t even know he was married. I never saw a ring,” Richie said. Eddie bit back a smile. He already knew Myra would go crazy hearing that.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Of course he’s wearing his wedding ring. Who is this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m Harold. I’m friends with the owner. He told me to hang out and keep the poor guy some company. Said he was booked out all alone and was going through a break up. Didn’t wanna leave him alone for too long, y’know?”</p>
<p>“Oh <em>god</em>,” Eddie sighed trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“He is <em>not</em> going through a break up! We are still happily married, and I need him to come home immediately!”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m sorry, ma’am, but I’m not his legal guardian. I can’t really make him do anything he doesn’t want to. Plus he’s forty years old. Maybe you should try dating a teenager. They’re a lot easier to emotionally manipulate,” Richie continued. Eddie lost it at that and snorted out his cereal.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking terrible,” he chuckled as Myra started going off. Richie held his hand over the bottom mic and held the phone away from his mouth to speak directly to him.</p>
<p>“Not as terrible as your wife though,” he teased.</p>
<p>“Ex wife,” Eddie corrected and held out his hand. “Hand me the phone.”</p>
<p>“I was just gonna ask you to take it,” Richie said and handed him the device. Eddie took it and set down the ice pack so he could hold it to his ear and continue eating at the same time.</p>
<p>“Myra, calm down,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“Eddie-bear! Who the hell was that man? Are you seriously letting that terrible man take care of you?” She shrieked. Eddie winced.</p>
<p>“Can you be quieter please. I have a headache,” he said blandly.</p>
<p>“A headache? Why? Please tell me you at least packed your Advil.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not a fucking dumbass. I packed my Advil. I have a headache because I’m hungover,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Eddie! You know drinking too much makes you bloated.”</p>
<p>“Literally everyone gets bloated when they drink alcohol. I just had a little more than usual.” A lot more actually…</p>
<p>“Ugh, whatever. When are you coming home? We need to talk about this.”</p>
<p>“Talk about what?”</p>
<p>“<em>Us! </em>This silly divorce and mid-life crisis you’re going through. Eddie, you need <em>help</em>,” she insisted.</p>
<p>“Listen. I told you what I needed to tell you. Nothing you say or do will change my mind and make me want to continue being married to you. No crazy therapist or priest will stop me from liking cock, and I’m done living a life I don’t like living. So you’ll hear from the divorce lawyer when I get back. I’ll be in and out of the house to grab a few things, but I’ll be staying with a friend until we can figure out the prenup and housing,” Eddie lectured. Richie was snickering through out the whole thing and Eddie merely continued eating his cereal.</p>
<p>“What happened to you, Eddie-bear? I thought I knew you.”</p>
<p>“Clearly, you didn’t know me at all. Sleep well. Talk to your therapist. Most importantly, please leave me and my friends alone. Thanks. Bye,” he then hung up and set his phone down again.</p>
<p>“You are the hottest, spiciest, most delectable scrumptious little devil I’ve ever met,” Richie said while wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. Eddie smiled at that and tilted his head to the side to give Richie some more surface to kiss.</p>
<p>“I highly doubt that, but thanks,” Eddie replied. Richie shook his head and then kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“Believe it, baby. I’ve never met anyone like you. Wanna pack you up and ship you to my heart,” he said.</p>
<p>“You’re so cheesy,” Eddie sighed and turned his head to kiss him on the lips. Richie immediately took the chance to kiss him back and Eddie smiled into it as he cupped Richie’s jaw.</p>
<p>“You’re so sexy,” Richie murmured and touched under his shirt. They didn’t do anything last night since Eddie was very drunk, but now his hands freely roamed where they pleased.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Am I?” Eddie questioned as he turned around to face him. Richie nodded and then kissed him harder now that they were face to face.</p>
<p>“Mm-hm. Very sexy. Like <em>holy crap I can’t believe I sucked your dick</em> sexy,” Richie said. Eddie giggled at that and started pulling at the ties of Richie’s sweatpants.</p>
<p>“How interesting, I think I know the feeling,” Eddie hummed and playfully nibbled on Richie’s lower lip.</p>
<p>“Y’know, for someone who’s never sucked dick before, you’re very good at it,” Richie told him.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t help that your fucking ginormous,” Eddie replied. Richie laughed at that and let their lips meet again and again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I was…but I’m more than pleased to hear you say it again.”</p>
<p>“You’re fucking huge, Richie,” Eddie cooed and reached down to grab him between his legs. He was already half hard, and the groan he made turned Eddie on more than he was prepared for.</p>
<p>“Have I possibly created a monster here?” Richie asked. Eddie smiled and slipped his hand past the waistband of his pants.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Are you complaining?”</p>
<p>“No sir. I am…not complaining at all,” Richie chomped on his lower lip to hold back any of his blubbering. Eddie learned that he usually lost track of his tongue when he was close to cumming, and he oddly adored it. His ramblings only consisted of sweet nothings and Eddie’s name.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve also only had forced heterosexual intercourse for the past eight years, so sue me for discovering that sex is actually enjoyable,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Please. You can discover with me all you want,” Richie said. He was watching Eddie’s mouth the entire time, and Eddie gifted him a kiss before dropping to his knees. “Christ, that’s a fucking sight to see.”</p>
<p>     Pride swelled in Eddie’s chest. He smiled flirtatiously up at Richie as he pulled at his waistband. He wasted no time to wrap his hand around his length again, and was pleased to hear Richie groan from above. He touched under his shirt to feel the vibrations when he did it again, and then leaned in to lick at his base and press one long swipe up his length. It twitched in his hand, and Eddie ran his hand up Richie’s cock so he could place the tip on his tongue. Fingers ran through his hair, and he hummed with delight with the head fully inside his mouth. He thought he would hate doing this, but he quickly learned that, when it came to sex, anything that is normally gross is suddenly super hot.</p>
<p>“God, your mouth is fucking amazing,” Richie sighed. Eddie let off to smile at that and then returned to take him deeper. He teased him by sluggishly bobbing his head up and down the first couple inches. The first time he tried that it drove Richie insane, and he could tell he was still just as mad for it when his fingers curled tighter in Eddie’s hair.</p>
<p>“Mm…hey…” Eddie said as he pulled off. He then licked his hand and started to slowly stroke Richie’s cock.</p>
<p>“Hey…mmh…” he tried not to moan like Eddie did, but they were both pretty bad at keeping their stupid embarrassing sex noises to themselves.</p>
<p>“I think you should cum on my face,” Eddie hummed. Richie clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a second.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I definitely made a monster. I’m gonna cum…like <em>now </em>if you keep talking about it,” Richie warned. Eddie giggled and licked the tip. “Fuck, Eds…”</p>
<p>“It would be kind of dirty, huh? Especially if it got around my eyes. I’ve always been so clean…I don’t know why it turns me on so much to think about you making me into such a mess,” Eddie said. He stroked Richie faster and faster as he talked, and was very pleased to see him struggling.</p>
<p>“Fuck…okay…yeah, I mean…god, you’re <em>so </em>hot, Eddie-baby. I can’t even think right now. Look so good like that on your knees,” Richie replied. Eddie slowed down his hand so he could lick and suck at the tip again. He then stuck his tongue out and used his hand to rub his cock against it. </p>
<p>“Cum on me, Richie. Cum on my face,” Eddie urged. Richie groaned and reached down to finish himself off. Eddie merely sat there waiting with his mouth open until he felt the expected gush of cum against his mouth and cheeks. Another groan followed, and Eddie took over to squeeze out and lick up every last drop.</p>
<p>“Fuck…Jesus Christ, I…I think that’s probably the hottest thing…ever,” Richie huffed. Eddie rolled his eyes at that and leaned against the counter. He started wiping the cum off his cheeks and sucked it off his fingers all while maintaining eye contact.</p>
<p>“Your sex life must’ve been boring then,” he said. Richie snorted and stuffed his dick back into his pants.</p>
<p>“I dunno if I’d say boring. It was just…very lifeless and tasteless. The eighties and nineties were…interesting to say the least,” Richie sighed before crouching down and joining Eddie on the ground.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck are you sitting on the floor with me?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Because I missed you,” Richie replied and kissed his clean cheek. Eddie tried not to blush but probably failed. He didn’t know why he bothered trying to hide it anymore.</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“And you are very pretty with cum on your face, sweetheart,” Richie said wiping a spot he missed and holding out his finger. Eddie sucked off the cum immediately and then kissed Richie on the lips.</p>
<p>“You flatter me.”</p>
<p>“More like I…splatter you,” Richie said. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at how bad that was and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“That was bad.”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“You should make it up to me,” Eddie murmured.</p>
<p>“How so?” Richie asked moving his head to kiss Eddie’s neck.</p>
<p>“Hmm…give me a handjob and buy me dinner,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the gap in posting. Life has been pretty crazy huh? Hopefully things will calm down here pretty soon for me, but I hope you guys enjoyed this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All things, good or bad, must come to an end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Hey Bevvy. How are you?” Eddie asked as he answered his phone. Richie had his chin hooked over his shoulder as they watched their movie.</p>
<p>“I’m good. Missing you a ton. Glad I caught you this time. Have you been busy?” Beverly asked. Eddie leaned his head against Richie’s and let the other man hold him tighter in his arms.</p>
<p>“You could say I’ve been busy, yeah,” he replied feeling extra comfortable in the man’s lap. Richie chuckled hearing that and moved to kiss his neck. “Pay attention to the movie, dipshit.”</p>
<p>“Dipshit. Ooo that’s a new one I haven’t heard before.”</p>
<p>“Well you’re the epitome of a dipshit.”</p>
<p>“Does your busy schedule have something to do with your mysterious hot tour guide?” Beverly asked. Eddie ceased his bickering and turned back to his phone.</p>
<p>“It might. Why, did you cyber stalk him yet?”</p>
<p>“I tried, but like literally nothing comes up when I google ‘Richie Tozier’. Maybe he gave you a fake name?”</p>
<p>“Hm. I’ll ask. Hey Richie…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Did you give me a fake name?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, no, but I’m technically Richie Junior. Legally I died of lung cancer and had a son. Which is hilarious considering I’d never have sex with a woman,” Richie told him. Eddie smiled at that and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“He says he’s a junior and Richie Tozier was his father,” Eddie said over the phone.</p>
<p>“Oh…let me double check that,” she said as the sound of keyboard clicking came through the phone. “Alright…yeah, same thing. This dude apparently doesn’t exist,” Beverly told him.</p>
<p>“Well he definitely exists in real life,” he replied. He then tried not to giggle as Richie tickled him trying to kiss his neck again.</p>
<p>“I’m just super bummed now. I really wanted to see what this guy looks like,” her pouting was audible at that point, and Eddie decided to take pity on her.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Eddie sighed as he swiped out of the call screen and opened his camera.</p>
<p>     He held it out in front of him and made sure Richie was aware that they were taking a picture. A big smile spread across his face and it made Eddie smile in adoration before clicking the picture button. Richie then took the camera to take more pictures and made Eddie laugh as he captured one of him smothering Eddie’s cheeks with kisses. Eventually he settled down and handed his phone back while continuing pressing chaste kisses to his neck and cheek.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m sending you a picture by the way,” Eddie said putting her on speaker.</p>
<p>“Finally. Jesus, are you with him right now?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you’re on speaker,” Eddie told her before sending the first picture he took.</p>
<p>“Okay…uh, hi…Richie,” Beverly said.</p>
<p>“Hey. I think this is Bev?” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“Yup. I’m Beverly Marsh,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Hey, like the fashion designer? My friend Ben loves your everyday suit line,” Richie said. She giggled and then gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Eddie…” she sounded like someone fawning over a puppy.</p>
<p>“What? Did I send the right one?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry, yeah, it’s just…you look so happy, Eds. I can’t remember the last time I saw you smile like that,” she said. Eddie turned bright red and Richie smirked before kissing his cheek again.</p>
<p>“We don’t need to talk about this,” Eddie deadpanned.</p>
<p>“I know. Emotions are a disease and you’re looking for the cure. Still, it’s very nice to see you enjoying your um…<em>vacation</em>,” Beverly said. “You can’t see me but I’m using air quotes around the word vacation.”</p>
<p>“I figured,” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Tell her what we did yesterday,” Richie urged.</p>
<p>“No. You tell her.”</p>
<p>“I took him whale watching and then we made out in a church,” Richie gloated.</p>
<p>“Eddie! You’re getting rebellious over there.”</p>
<p>“I have a maniac for a tour guide. It was his idea,” Eddie grumbled.</p>
<p>“But you were more than happy to go with it, sweetheart,” Richie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Y’know what, Richie? I think I like you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bev! I think I like you too.”</p>
<p>“God, you guys are both going to give me headaches now,” Eddie groaned. They laughed together and Richie kissed his temple.</p>
<p>“By the way, I wanna apologize for trying to cyber stalk you. I do it to all my friends who talk to me about people they’re interested in,” Beverly said.</p>
<p>“No worries. It just shows that you care about who your friends are spending time with.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“That and she wanted to guess their dick size,” Eddie grumbled.</p>
<p>“Eddie!” Beverly hissed, but Richie was already laughing at that.</p>
<p>“Damn. I’m sorry you couldn’t find anything to give you a good guess,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I usually do it for my friends anyways,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah, which I didn’t need and still don’t need. I found that out days ago,” Eddie announced. Richie hummed against his ear and nibbled on his lobe.</p>
<p>“I…oh…wait…oh my god, did you…Eddie, I’m malfunctioning right now because of this information you just gave me.”</p>
<p>“Yes. The answer is yes to whatever question you’re thinking of,” Eddie said. He started to feel a little hazy as Richie started kissing his neck.</p>
<p>“Take me off speaker please,” she requested. Eddie sighed and did so.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Did you seriously have sex with your mysterious hot and sexy tour guide after leaving the country and separating with your wife?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I told you the answer is yes to your question.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, please tell me everything,” she begged.</p>
<p>“I’m with him right now. You know this,” he pointed out. Richie smiled against his pulse and squeezed Eddie’s hip.</p>
<p>“When you get back! You said Thursday and it’s Tuesday,” she pointed out. Eddie felt his heart drop as he realized he only really had two full days left with Richie.</p>
<p>“Right…yeah, I’ll tell you everything when I get home,” he said.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll leave you to your sexy tour guide. He’s really cute by the way, so good on you,” Bev said. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’ll text you.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too…bye”</p>
<p>“Bye!”</p>
<p>“This movie is boring,” Richie said as he touched under Eddie’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Is it? Or are you just distracted?” Eddie asked as he set his phone down. All they’ve been doing is touching each other, and yet every time he felt Richie’s fingers on his skin his heart still started to race.</p>
<p>“Probably both to be honest,” Richie hummed and kissed his jaw.</p>
<p>“What should we do instead then?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…we haven’t used the jacuzzi yet,” he pointed out. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“I didn’t bring any shorts, remember?”</p>
<p>“I do remember. That’s why I suggested it,” Richie replied and cutely kissed his cheek. Eddie sighed and got up off his lap. He took Richie’s hand to take him with him, and they lazily made their way to the backyard.</p>
<p>“Let me turn on these heaters,” Richie said as Eddie made his way to the tub. </p>
<p>     He decided to sit and watch as Richie set everything up and get the hot tub going. Then he started undressing himself, and Eddie merely continued to sit and watch as Richie pulled off his shirt. Richie noticed and smiled as he pulled off his socks.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying the strip tease?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I always enjoy you looking like an idiot,” Eddie answered. Richie laughed at that and undid his belt.</p>
<p>“Well you’re always welcome to join me. It heats up pretty fast, and I’m pretty sure it’s warmer in the tub even with the heaters out here,” Richie pointed out. Eddie merely shrugged. “Also, I am basically your space heater.”</p>
<p>“Oh, mine? I didn’t realize I purchased you willingly under my name,” Eddie replied. That made him laugh again, and Eddie watched as he let his pants drop.</p>
<p>“You wound me, my love,” he said before climbing up the steps and easing into the water. Eddie sighed and then got up to start stripping himself as well. Richie leaned his arms on the edge of the tub to watch, and Eddie rolled his eyes at the grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Why do I get the feeling that you’re enjoying this more than you should?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Because you’re right,” Richie replied and let his arm hang. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“You are ridiculous,” he said. He left his boxers on like Richie did, and then gently eased himself into the warm water with him. Once he got used to the heat he lowered himself so the warm blanket of water covered his shoulders and neck.</p>
<p>“That good?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and settled on one of the ledges so the bubbles hit his back.</p>
<p>“Yeah…you’re lucky you have this or else I would’ve picked a different place,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and then moved over to sit next to him.</p>
<p>“Lucky me indeed,” he hummed and kissed his cheek. Eddie accepted it and then leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder. He was warmer than the water, and that made Eddie move closer to him.</p>
<p>“Hmm…”</p>
<p>“Bev seems really nice,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Yeah…she’s a sweetheart. I think I’d be dead without her.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a real friend,” he murmured. Eddie nodded. “…maybe…uh…maybe I can meet her some day,” he suggested. Eddie frowned at that.</p>
<p>“You want to?” He asked. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dunno. You’re leaving in a couple days, and…it’s been a while since I’ve been to New York. It wouldn’t hurt to visit again,” he said. Eddie was quiet for a moment and lifted his head to look up at Richie.</p>
<p>“…why do you want to go to New York again?” He asked. He was starting to get nervous hearing all of it. Of course he would miss Richie and would love to see him again, but…the idea of him in New York stressed him out. Mostly because of Myra, but also because…obviously things wouldn’t work out in the long run.</p>
<p>“To see you,” Richie answered truthfully. Eddie furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>“Richie…I…I thought we were both old enough to understand how temporary this is,” he said softly. Richie blinked at him.</p>
<p>“Oh…right.”</p>
<p>“Look, this is…amazing. You make me feel like I’m actually a person and that I’m living life. I think under normal circumstances I’d love to see you again, but…if this whole immortality and living forever thing is real, then…Richie, I’m going to die. You’re not,” he pointed out. Richie was quiet as Eddie talked, and he took a few moments before he replied.</p>
<p>“Right. Yeah, that makes sense. Wow, I…” he trailed off into an awkward almost bitter laugh. “I almost forgot that I’m never going to die. Like…it’s always been weird, but meeting you and spending all this time together…I think I finally understand the whole wanting to grown old together thing…damn.”</p>
<p>“Richie…” Eddie reached up to hold his face and turn it towards him again. Richie complied and looked down at him with sad eyes. “I can understand it now too…that’s why I don’t think we should try to force this.”</p>
<p>“Even if it’s just one trip?” Richie asked. Eddie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Can you guarantee it’ll just be one trip? I can’t. I think if we saw each other again…I wouldn’t be able to completely say goodbye,” Eddie said. Richie gently cupped Eddie’s face in return and pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“So I’ll just miss you for eternity after this, huh?” He said in his familiar teasing tone. Eddie sighed and smiled a little.</p>
<p>“There are billions of people on the planet. You’re bound to meet another one you like in the next one hundred years at least,” Eddie assured him. Richie shook his head and gently kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>“No one like you…I never have and never will meet anyone like you again. I can assure you of that,” Richie hummed. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Well…you had me. Just remember that when you miss me,” Eddie cooed. Richie nodded and kissed him again. They continued slow and heated kisses for a while before Richie broke off with a frown and held Eddie to his chest.</p>
<p>“This can’t be it…” he whispered. Eddie sighed and nuzzled his neck.</p>
<p>“Rich…I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>“What if…what if it’s an accident? If we see each other again and neither of us planned it…what do we do? Should I just ignore you or…” he trailed off and Eddie could tell it was hard for him to even think about ignoring him. Not even a simple hello would probably kill him inside too.</p>
<p>“I mean…ugh,” he pulled back and took Richie’s hands as he looked him in the eyes. “If we meet again, on accident…then it’s fate, okay? If you see me anywhere…and it was totally by accident…then we should give this a try,” Eddie said. Richie nodded and affectionately squeezed his hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah…okay. I think I can live with that,” Richie agreed. Eddie smiled and then kissed his fingers.</p>
<p>“I hope you know I’m only saying no right now because I have a terrible emotional wall and it’s very difficult for me to let it down,” Eddie said. Richie laughed at that and pulled him closer again.</p>
<p>“Good thing I’m a goddamn bulldozer, huh?” He said.</p>
<p>“You really fucking are,” Eddie huffed and then started kissing his neck.</p>
<p>“I can’t always help it y’know? When I’m prying and shit. Especially with you. I wanna know everything about you, and just…talk to you forever. I adore everything about you,” Richie confessed. Eddie rested his mouth on Richie’s collarbone, and closed his eyes when warm hands came up his back.</p>
<p>“Intimacy has always been so hard for me…but you make it easier for some reason. Being vulnerable, and…and being free…” he sighed and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. “I’m scared I’ll never be able to feel this way again without you.”</p>
<p>“Is it bad that I kind of don’t want you too? Like of course I want you to be happy and live a fulfilling life, but you know me. I can be selfish, and that selfish side of me only wants you,” Richie said. Eddie smiled at that and pulled back to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“We have two more days. I’d rather have this feeling for two more days and hold onto that than never have had it in the first place,” Eddie said. Richie smiled back.</p>
<p>“I might cry when you leave. Just a fair warning for when I take you to the airport,” Richie said. Eddie snorted and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Richie, I’m nothing to cry over,” Eddie assured him. Richie shrugged and gently touched his jaw.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d feel so strongly for another person…a weird thing happens when you turn. It’s like a big fat reset button, and your mortal life feels like a bad dream. I fell in love once when I was twenty, but he didn’t feel the same…after that love just…didn’t come easily,” Richie explained. Eddie tried to ignore the implication that Richie was in love with him and instead kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>“I have hope for you, Richie. You’ll find it again…and when that person’s time comes, you’ll find it again after them,” Eddie hummed. Richie hesitated but nodded anyways.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I hope so too.”</p>
<p>     The next two days were bittersweet to say the least. Richie still had a couple more places to take him, but they spent most of their time wrapped up in one another and talking. Sometimes they tried to watch shows. Other times they tried to play board games. Most of the times they ended up pressed together and exchanging slow but heated kisses on the closest comfortable surface. It was less so out of lust and more so out of haste. Thinking that this was the only time Eddie would ever feel Richie’s lips, his warmth, his affection, for the rest of his life made him antsy for it. Their conversations lasted throughout make out sessions, and sometimes they’d forget that they were even taking in the first place. Every movie ended up with them moving closer and closer together until they were sharing gentle pecks and brushing their lips against each others skin. It was warm. It was cozy. It felt absolutely wonderful. Even their last few kisses were more sweet than bitter.</p>
<p>“I think we can make this work,” Richie said as they stood outside the airport unloading Eddie’s suitcase.</p>
<p>“I already told you. We’re letting fate decide this,” Eddie sighed as Richie helped him tug the oversized bag from the back seat.</p>
<p>“And I get that, but like what if I’m too impatient for fate and I want to see you?” Richie asked. Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled while he closed the door.</p>
<p>“Then what’s the point in letting fate decide?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Do you even believe in fate? I’ve been alive for over eighty years, and I haven’t seen much fate,” Richie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Not really, but I’ll believe in it for your sake,” he replied. Richie sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets in defeat.</p>
<p>“Can I at least text you? Or call you? I don’t know how long I can go without you insulting me,” Richie requested. Eddie smiled and reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Richie’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You can send me a monthly email,” he said. Richie shook his head and took advantage of the lack of space Eddie created. He wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him firmly.</p>
<p>“No way. I’m thinking daily good morning texts and FaceTiming. Have you done that yet? Ben just told me about it last month,” Richie said. Eddie couldn’t help but smile like an idiot over how much he adored Richie back.</p>
<p>“You can text me…once a week,” he allowed.</p>
<p>“Twice a week,” Richie argued.</p>
<p>“Once every five days,” Eddie compromised. Richie sighed and then kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Fine. Five days. But I can still text you today, okay? Then I’ll wait five days,” Richie said. Eddie giggled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay. That sounds good,” he hummed. Richie bit his lip and gently cupped Eddie’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna miss your laugh,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Richie, don’t cry,” Eddie warned. Richie sniffled and then laughed.</p>
<p>“I know. Sorry, I just…I really am gonna miss ya, Eddie spaghetti,” he said. Eddie frowned and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna miss you too…I know I’m limiting things, but…trust me when I say it’s so hard not to just…I dunno. Miss my flight and stay here another week,” Eddie assured him.</p>
<p>“I’d pay for your replacement ticket,” Richie offered quickly. Eddie smiled again at that and shook his head before caressing Richie’s face in return.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I have to go back to reality, but this was a pretty amazing vacation. I’m glad I got to spend it with you,” he cooed. Richie sniffled again and then kissed him one last time.</p>
<p>“I’ll never forget about you, Eds,” Richie promised. Eddie shook his head in response.</p>
<p>“Of course you wouldn’t…”</p>
<p>     After that everything felt like Eddie was merely going through the motions. Going through security, then boarding the plan. Spacing out for hours then getting off the plane at his lay over. Finding his next gate, then boarding the next plane, and spacing out some more. When he got off in the Newark airport he was instantly greeted by Beverly and couldn’t help but smile at the familiar face. It felt like it had been years since he had seen her, and he had been so stiff since he left Richie that his smile almost felt unnatural.</p>
<p>“Alright. Tell me all the details. How was it? How far did you go? When are you going to see him again? What was your favorite part of the trip?” Beverly asked as she started driving him to her apartment. He didn’t exactly want to go home, and he did pack for a couple extra days after coming home to avoid Myra.</p>
<p>“It was…amazing. I genuinely never thought I’d be able to feel something like that…ever. Never in my life,” Eddie sighed as he reminisced. The pain in his chest that was once soothed by Richie’s love and affection felt raw and swollen now.</p>
<p>“That’s great, Eddie. I’m glad you found that,” she said with a smile. Eddie smiled back, but it was dampened when he was reminded that he’d never see him again. “So, is he going to come over to visit sometime soon? I’d love to meet him in person. He seems really funny and interesting to talk to.”</p>
<p>“Uh…we decided not to…pursue anything past this. It was for the best,” Eddie told her. Beverly frowned at that.</p>
<p>“Really? I’m kinda surprised to hear that. Is there a reason why or…”</p>
<p>“I dunno, Bev. I’m not sure if I want to talk about it,” Eddie murmured. She nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay…yeah, that’s fine. I understand,” she said. Eddie nodded back and watched the streetlights pass as she drove. “For what it’s worth, Eds…you looked and sounded the happiest I’ve ever seen you in our lives together. I don’t want to stress you out or anything, but…just know I’m here if you need to talk,” she added. Eddie was quiet for a moment before checking his phone and seeing a text.</p>
<p><span class="u">Unknown</span>: Hey Eds. It’s Richie. Just wanted to let you know that I miss you a ton already and I think that fate is stupid. Maybe text or call me when you’re feeling rested, and I’d love to hear your voice again. Hope you’re well. Miss you.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bev…I appreciate that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span class="u">Sent, 8wks</span>: Hey Eddie. I guess you never said that you’d text me back. Which I guess is fair, but y’know. I’m stubborn so I’ll keep texting you for now. I miss you, and I’m thinking about you all the time. I hope things are going well for you. You can probably already tell, but I just wanna let you know I’d be more than happy to hear back from you. Miss you.</p><p><span class="u">Sent, 6wks</span>: Honestly I think Fido misses you more than I do. He keeps whimpering at the door, but no matter how many times I take him out he just seems more disappointed. I’m guessing you’re busy with your divorce. I hope it’s going well and she’s not causing too much trouble. You really deserve the world, Eds. Wish I could give it to you. Miss you.</p><p><span class="u">Sent, 5wks</span>: Just checking on you at this point. I’m thinking if you at least read it you’re doing okay, and that you’re picking up what I’m putting down. These cell phones are fucking amazing y’know. Took me a while to understand them, but Ben has really been a life saver when it comes to this stuff. Technology is probably the only thing that makes me feel like my actual age. Anyways, I hope all is well. Fido still hates me and loves you. Miss you.</p><p><span class="u">Sent, 3wks</span>: I hope you know this isn’t to like make you feel guilty or anything. I get it, y’know? Like the whole emotional shielding thing is a really smart thing. I kinda wish I did the same, but I’ll be honest I was hopeless the moment I saw you. Sometimes I wake up and think you’re there, but uh…you’re not. Anyways. I miss you so much. Hope all is well.</p><p><span class="u">Sent, 3days</span>: I really can’t say it enough, but I really miss the fuck out of you, Eddie spaghetti. I might have to take a break because it’s kind of killing me not hearing back from you. It’s odd because I don’t think I actually can be killed. In a way that makes it even more unbearable. Anyways…I miss you. I hope I get to hear your voice again soon. I’ll never forget about you, Eds. I couldn’t even if I tried. Your smile, your laugh, that cute little pout of yours is completely stuck up in this old noggin. I hope the divorce isn’t taking too much out of you. I don’t need to tell you how to take care of yourself, but just know I’m thinking of you and rooting for you. I miss you like crazy, Eds. Hope to hear back soon.</p><p> </p><p>     Richie sighed as he scrolled through all the texts he’s sent since Eddie left. Ever since he did it was like he took a giant piece of Richie with him. It hurt to think about the fact that he wasn’t there, and then it hurt even more to be threatened with the possibility that Eddie would never return his messages. Sometimes he tried to call, but it would just go to voicemail. He only did that when he wanted to get drunk. Of course, he couldn’t actually get drunk, so he would do the things that he would do when he could get drunk. Eddie never returned those either. Who knows if he even listened to them in the first place. Honestly Richie was proud of him for moving on, but that only left him feeling more heartbroken. Of course it was for the best, but he missed and he loved Eddie so much he wasn’t sure if he cared about the best. His scrolling was interrupted by a call and he hummed before accepting Ben’s call.</p><p>“Ben I’m not doing too hot,” he said immediately.</p><p>“Is that why you haven’t been replying to the monthly emails?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Yes. Ben, I have a serious problem and I don’t think I can go on anymore,” Richie said rather blandly, yet dramatic as always.</p><p>“What is it this time, Rich? I’d like to get my monthly reports back in action.”</p><p>“I fell in love, Ben. How the fuck does that even happen? Why the hell did it happen to me?” Richie blurted. Ben was quiet for a moment.</p><p>“You…hold on. You fell in love? Since when? What did you do?” He asked.</p><p>“I didn’t <em>do </em>anything! I just…I just <em>felt</em> a lot of things and those stupid <em>feelings</em> only got worse and now he won’t text me back and I want to undo all this shit,” Richie sighed.</p><p>“Richie, you really need a therapist still,” Ben said.</p><p>“I know. We’ve been over this.”</p><p>“And we’ll keep going over it until you get one again. Didn’t I tell you to be prepared to hold back a lot? Falling in love is like a big no-no in the immortal society. Even with other immortals it’s like sadistic because you can’t make kids and you’ll just have to keep getting married every sixty years,” Ben said.</p><p>“I knowwww, but this guy was so fucking amazing. I love everything about him and he was so sexy he had such big fucking eyes and the cutest little pout I’ll never be able to love again,” Richie rambled. Ben sighed.</p><p>“Look, Richie, I really need your help, okay? I need you for a job,” he said.</p><p>“Ben, I’m in no space to work. The only reason I’m not crying right now is because I’ve been crying for the last two months,” Richie said.</p><p>“Yeah, well you’re in my house. So either find a new place or come do this job with me. Sound good?” He replied. Richie pouted but nodded.</p><p>“Fine. Where to this time?” He asked.</p><p>“I want you to help me manage a really big project. I need you to be in Manhattan as soon as possible. Can you get on a flight tonight?” Richie perked up when he heard the city Ben wanted him in.</p><p>“Manhattan? Like as in New York?” He questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, you lived there for decades, Rich. Of course it’s in New York,” he replied.</p><p>“I can be there. When’s the next flight?”</p><p>“I’ll text you when I have your ticket, okay? Just get packed up and start heading to the airport. Take a taxi,” Ben instructed. Richie got out of bed and jumped to his dresser.</p><p>“You got it, boss!”</p><p>     The next sequence of events mostly consisted of Richie thinking about Eddie. He tried not to psyche himself out too much. New York was a big city, and the chances of running into Eddie on accident were rather slim. That and he didn’t know which part of town Eddie lived in or if he even decided to stay in New York after the divorce. It had been two months since he left, and Richie had already been thinking about him nonstop. Now he was somehow thinking about him more.</p><p>     When his plane landed, he was immediately met by Ben after he walked out. He then was taken to their condo they shared whenever they were in the city together. It was as untouched as they left it, but Ben told him he had it cleaned and checked before coming so it shouldn’t be dusty or moldy. He then told Richie to get some sleep before their meeting tomorrow, but Richie ended up staying up all night going through his messages to Eddie and looking through the pictures they took together. He felt really pathetic every time he did, but he missed Eddie more then he was ashamed of being needy. Thankfully he technically didn’t need to sleep or else their meeting would be terrible. The sun came up, but Richie didn’t hear Ben in the kitchen for another couple hours. When he did he decided to get up too and take a shower. He really fucking needed it.</p><p>“Hey, Ben?” Richie said as they stood outside the building their meeting took place.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Uh, why did’t you ever mention that we were meeting with Beverly Marsh of Marsh Designs?” Richie asked. Ben smiled.</p><p>“Isn’t it great? I’ve been trying to work with her for years, but this time <em>she </em>reached out to <em>us</em>. I thought it would cheer you up,” Ben said.</p><p>“Right…gotcha.”</p><p>     They got security clearance from the front and then rode the elevator up to the top floor. Then they were greeted by the secretary and lead to Beverly’s office. Richie felt nervous the whole time, but also a little hopeful. Maybe he would see Eddie after all. From what he remembered he was pretty close with Beverly. Maybe he could finally see him again.</p><p>“Ben Hanscom. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person,” Beverly said as they walked in. Her voice sounded a little different when she wasn’t speaking over the phone, but he could still recognize it. She greeted Ben with a handshake and then blinked when she looked at Richie.</p><p>“Ms. Marsh, this is my business partner and closest friend, Richie Tozier. He’s helped me manage a ton of my projects in the past, and I want to make sure you’re in the best hands through out your project,” Ben introduced. Richie gave a sheepish smile, and held out his hand. He could tell that she recognized him.</p><p>“Hi, sorry. Uh…have we met before?” She asked. Richie nodded.</p><p>“Unofficially, but yeah. I talked with you over the phone while Eddie was staying with me,” Richie told her truthfully. She instantly lit up at that and accepted his handshake.</p><p>“Oh, right! I remember you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” she grinned. “C’mon. Take a seat. Can I get you guys some water or some tea?” She offered.</p><p>“No, thank you. You’re too kind,” Ben said as he sat on the very stylish modern sofa she had in the center of her office.</p><p>“Richie?” She asked while she typed something on her phone.</p><p>“I’m good, thanks,” he replied before sitting next to Ben. She nodded and then sat in the chair across from them and pulled out a big binder.</p><p>“I’m very excited about this meeting actually. I’ve been hunting for a new architect since my separation with Tom, and I feel in love with your work,” she said. Ben smiled proudly at that and Richie couldn’t stop fiddling with his thumbs.</p><p>“Thank you. That is music to my ears. We’ve actually attempted to reach out to you in the past, so we are more than delighted to work with you now,” Ben replied. She smiled back at him in a way that Richie recognized as flirtatious, and then opened up her binder.</p><p>“Well, our lack of response was Tom’s fault. He did a lot of the contracting and construction deals, but I hate all the department stores I’m in. I’ve been working on taking out my stores from every mall and every strip mall I can. I want to have my own department store where I feature fashion designers that I love and think need more exposure to the world,” she said as she flipped through her designs and set it in the table for them to see.</p><p>“That sounds like an amazing idea, and an easily plausible plan. Tell me more about your vision.”</p><p>“Well, I want the center of the mall to be very open. I don’t want it crowded with too many food carts or perfume stations or anything gimmicky or annoying. I want the stores to be roomy, and every dressing room easily accessible to everyone. They all have to be handicap sized, that’s very important to me,” Beverly explained. Ben handed Richie the book of designs, and he flipped through the pictures of clothing and store fronts.</p><p>“I love that. I’ve been trying to push normalizing bigger spaces for stores. It may be less opportunity for more vendors, but the customers will greatly appreciate it,” Ben agreed. Beverly nodded.</p><p>“I agree. I also want gender neutral bathrooms, so a urinal and a toilet in each single bathroom, and I want them to be clearly marked. I’m thinking one in the front, one in the back, and two in the middle. Then the same on the second and third floors,” she said.</p><p>“Wonderful. Do you want to start talking numbers, or do you have any questions for us?” Ben asked. She nodded. “Please. Ask away.”</p><p>“Do you like what you do, Mr. Hanscom?” She inquired. He smiled.</p><p>“Please, call me Ben. Mr. Hanscom was my father. Not only do I like my job, but I actually love it,” Ben assured her. Beverly smiled at that.</p><p>“What do you love about it?”</p><p>“I love…creating a special place that I know my client want. These buildings, their ideas, it’s a sanctuary to them. A clubhouse. I want to do my best to recreate their vision in the safest and most affordable way possible. I often reflect on my past projects, think of what went right and what went wrong, and try to grow from it. I love everything about my job, but my favorite part is seeing the excitement before the build, and then the relief after it,” Ben told her. Richie nodded in agreement and handed the binder back to Ben.</p><p>“That’s…really comforting to hear. I think this will be a good project for us to collaborate on,” Bev said.</p><p>“I agree, and I’m thankful that you’ve decided to trust me in your new endeavors. Separating can be tough in any context, and it’s hard to figure out who you can and can’t trust. I don’t take things like that lightly.”</p><p>     Beverly looked touched by that response, and was about to reply when the door suddenly swung open. Richie looked up and immediately felt his jaw go slack when Eddie walked in and made a bee line for the water on the table against the wall. He let out a heavy sigh as he pulled an Advil bottle from his jacket and started pouring himself a glass.</p><p>“I’d be mad at you for forcing me to come over here, but after that meeting with my lawyer this morning I could use someone to gnaw their ear off,” he muttered and knocked two pills back.</p><p>“Right. Sorry, I forgot that was this morning,” Beverly said.</p><p>“Yeah, it was. You are so right, the hardest part of divorce is getting them to just sign the fucking papers, and leave me the fuck…” he trailed off as he turned around to see Ben across from Beverly. His eyes widened and he flushed with embarrassment. “Geez, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were in a meeting. I hope I didn’t…Richie?” He frowned when he noticed the other man sitting next to Ben, and Richie suddenly couldn’t speak properly.</p><p>“Um…Eddie…uh…”</p><p>“Do you guys know each other?” Ben asked. Richie nodded, but couldn’t find the words to explain. He was so overwhelmed just seeing the other man again. Everything about him had exactly the same effect on him as the last time they saw each other.</p><p>“Richie kept Eddie company while he was in Norway a couple months ago. I was really worried about Eddie while he was gone, but I felt better knowing that there was someone at the house to make sure he wasn’t alone,” Beverly said cheerfully. Eddie shifted uncomfortably and gulped the rest of his water.</p><p>“I’m gonna go actually,” Eddie said before setting the glass down and heading for the door.</p><p>“Eddie, wait—“</p><p>“Just let me know when you’re done,” Eddie interrupted before leaving. The second the door shut reality finally caught up to Richie’s brain and he shut his mouth to clear his throat.</p><p>“Sorry, is there a bathroom out there?” He asked. Beverly nodded.</p><p>“Yes. It should be just down the hall,” she said. </p><p>     Richie nodded back and smiled briefly before getting up and making his way out of the room. He tried not to look like he was rushing, but he definitely was. His worst case scenario hope was that he could at least catch up to Eddie enough to say a proper final goodbye. Best case…he hoped he could get him back. Thankfully he didn’t have to look very hard or long because the second he stepped out of Beverlys office he was met with pinched brows and a tight frown.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed. Richie blinked and wanted to cry. It felt like centuries since he’s heard Eddie’s voice.</p><p>“Ben needed me for a project. Why? What’s wrong? I thought you said we’d let fate decide,” Richie said stepping closer. Eddie only stepped back and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Jesus Christ. This isn’t fate, Richie. This is Beverly. She knew I wanted to just let things be, but…ugh,” he rubbed the bridge of his nose and started pacing.</p><p>“What? She texted you to come over and that’s not fate? Eds, c’mon. We can at least talk and catch up, right? I’ve missed ya,” Richie said.</p><p>“Don’t call me Eds, okay? This is all just…this is too much. I can’t deal with this right now,” he said before turning to leave. Richie quickly and gently caught his arm and side stepped around to face him. He took ahold of his shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly.</p><p>“Whoa whoa, hey. It’s okay. Look, I don’t wanna stress you out, alright? I just…it’s nice to see you again is all,” Richie said. Eddie looked up at him with furrowed brows, but at least his frown loosened a little.</p><p>“Sorry. I’m not trying to say that <em>you</em> specifically are stressing me out. It’s just…the divorce hasn’t been very easy, and Bev has been nagging me to reach out to you since I got home, and—“ he stopped abruptly when Richie suddenly pulled him into a hug. He was stiff for a moment before easing into Richie’s arms and finally hugging him back.</p><p>“No worries, okay? You already know how I feel. I just want you to be happy,” Richie spoke softly against his hair.</p><p>“…I wanted to reply. I really did, but…I just wanted to get this stupid divorce over with first before I made a decision. It’s been taking up so much of me…I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay…” Richie murmured. Eddie was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.</p><p>“But it isn’t, Richie. I feel awful for leaving you like that without a word.”</p><p>“Let me take you out then,” Richie suggested. Eddie pulled back and frowned in a confusion rather than frustration.</p><p>“Take me out? Like on a date? How would that help?” He questioned. Richie shrugged.</p><p>“If you’re so upset over not replying to me, then let me take you out,” he rephrased.</p><p>“I…Richie, I can’t. I already told you—“</p><p>“You said if we saw each other again you wouldn’t be able to say goodbye,” Richie pointed out. Eddie sighed and pouted.</p><p>“That’s not fair. That’s true, I said that. It’s still true now, but it’s not fair,” he said. </p><p>     Richie chuckled at that and gently took Eddie’s face in his hands. He caressed his soft cheeks with his thumbs, and relished in the ability to touch him again. It never occurred to him just how much he enjoyed physical contact and affection until he met Eddie. Now he couldn’t get enough of the smooth glide over his skin and the warmth that it sparked under his fingers.</p><p>“It feels like it’s been years,” he whispered. </p><p>     Eddie’s expression softened, and he took in every detail of Richie’s face as Richie did the same. His pulse was racing under Richie’s pinky, and that made him glance down at the other man’s lips. Eddie noticed, and then pulled Richie’s face down to kiss him in very not so delicate manor. Richie immediately kissed him back, but it was cut short when the door to Beverly’s office opened and she walked out with Ben behind her. Eddie quickly stepped away and wiped his mouth. His face was bright red as she smiled at them and grabbed her coat off the coat stand.</p><p>“We’re going to lunch. Wanna join us?” She asked. Eddie was silent, but Richie was quick to answer for them.</p><p>“Yes! We’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t realize you were in love with one of our guests that booked in Tromsø,” Ben said to Richie as they walked into the restaurant together.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I was too busy mourning my broken heart to mention it,” Richie replied. Beverly was ahead of them with Eddie wrapped around her arm. Of course he’d rather be the one linked with Eddie’s arm, but he was happy just to watch him walking two feet ahead of him.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you fell in love. I thought you said it wasn’t for you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well things change. I meet someone new and suddenly I have no idea how to function,” Richie grumbled.</p>
<p>“Are you guys coming?” Bev asked as they trailed behind. </p>
<p>     Ben smiled and walked ahead to catch up. They made their way to a booth and Richie was happy to get a seat across from Eddie. He wished he could’ve sat next to him, but he was still soaking in the fact that they were in the same building again. A smile instantly spread across his face when Eddie looked at him, and Eddie smiled a little back before looking down. Richie bit back his smile and gently nudged his foot forward until he met Eddie’s ankle. That captured his attention again and made him blush before shaking his head and trying not to smile more.</p>
<p>“So. I noticed you work all across the globe. What’s your favorite project so far?” Beverly asked Ben.</p>
<p>“This one,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I love all my past projects, but I’m always entirely dedicated and excited for my current ones. If the project doesn’t interest me, it’s not going to do well,” Ben explained.</p>
<p>“He also really enjoyed working in Italy. The food was amazing,” Richie added. Eddie tried to stifle a chuckle at that, and covered his mouth when he failed.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he apologized. Ben was chuckling too anyways, and Richie knew he’d find it funny.</p>
<p>“No worries. Richie likes to poke fun at me sometimes, but he always makes good points in doing so. Yes, I did like Italy. I also really liked working in Egypt and Brazil. I can’t think of the cities off the top of my head, but it was really cool seeing all the culture and taking inspiration from their own architecture,” he told them.</p>
<p>“Those are all beautiful countries. I’d love to revisit Italy. That’s where Tom took us for our honeymoon, and I’d like to have a new experience there,” Beverly said.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should go together. It would be nice to travel for vacation instead of work.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it would.”</p>
<p>     The waitress came around shortly after their conversation and they all ordered their food. Ben and Beverly continued to talk about business and traveling while Richie fiddled with his silverware and hoped he could find a way to get Eddie alone. He missed the one on one time they used to have. Their endless access to each other was definitely something he took for granted at the time, and he wished he cherished it more in their last couple days together. Thinking about Eddie’s vacation at the mansion made him smile at the memories, and he was happy he at least had them to remember. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Eddie’s toes shyly pushing against his pant leg, and he looked up to see Eddie playing with the piece of paper Richie peeled off.</p>
<p>“Uh…how has everything been?” Richie asked. Eddie’s eyes jumped up to him. They looked wide and surprised to hear Richie speak to him, but they quickly calmed down as he blinked and processed the question.</p>
<p>“It’s been…crazy. Myra has been…extremely difficult about the divorce. My boss isn’t too upset with me about the vacation, so that’s nice. Although I’m starting to question how much longer I want to stay there. Being…publicly out isn’t what it’s all banged up to be about,” Eddie summarized. Richie nodded in understanding and fiddled with one of the ends of the paper Eddie tore in half.</p>
<p>“Yeah, all that legal stuff doesn’t sound like fun, but knowing you I think you’ll get through it just fine,” Richie said. Eddie was quiet for a moment and inched his hands a little closer.</p>
<p>“And…what do you know about me?” Eddie questioned. He didn’t sound offended. He sounded more curious then anything else.</p>
<p>“I know that you know your shit, and you don’t take shit. I know you’ve been pushed for a long time and you’re tired of it. I know that…while you might be loud and obnoxious sometimes—oof,” he paused when Eddie kicked his foot in retaliation. It didn’t hurt, and it only made him smile. Eddie smiled back. “…you’re equally kind and caring. You just care in a different way,” he finished. Eddie shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay. You know a little bit about me.”</p>
<p>“I know that you’re incredibly strong and brave…and smart, intelligent, kind—“</p>
<p>“Am I really that brave? I ran away to a different country before divorcing my wife,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well I haven’t even met her and I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t even return from the vacation, so good on you to coming back to that shit show,” he pointed out. Eddie giggled, and Richie wanted to weep with joy over being able to hear his sweet laughter again. “I also know you have a really nice butt.” Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You always ruin nice things with being gross,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Nah. Not when I’m talking about you. You couldn’t be ruined even if I tried,” he said. Eddie blushed and looked down at their now touching hands. Their food came, so they had to pull apart, but just the briefest contact filled Richie was joy.</p>
<p>“Richie, you were up in Norway. Right?” Beverly asked. Richie nodded and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I camp out up there during winter. I manage a lot of Ben’s properties that he rents out just to keep up with them. Keep them maintained, talk to guests. Y’know…that kinda stuff,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“Richie and I have been friends and business partners for a long time now,” Ben told her.</p>
<p>“That’s interesting. That must involve a lot of trust between you two,” Beverly said. Richie nodded as he cut into his steak.</p>
<p>“Yup. I trust him to pay my bills, and he trusts me not to fuck everything up,” Richie said. Bev chuckled at that as Eddie watched his plate.</p>
<p>“Is steak your favorite?” He asked. Richie smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“How could you guess?”</p>
<p>“You ordered steak at the diner that one time,” Eddie recalled.</p>
<p>“Yes. I love steak. Are noodles your favorite, Eddie spaghetti?” Richie asked. Eddie looked down at his plate of ravioli and tried not to smile wider.</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying out new things lately now that I’m not convinced that I’m allergic to everything. Pasta has been a lot of fun to explore,” he answered.</p>
<p>“That’s really good to hear, Eds,” Richie said fondly. Eddie couldn’t hold his smile back anymore, and rested his hand on the table for Richie to touch and hold. He did so immediately and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. Ben cleared his throat, and Eddie flinched before pulling away again.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy your stay at the mansion, Eddie?” Ben asked. Eddie nodded and picked his fork up again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was really fun. I really needed a break, and the mansion was absolutely beautiful. Richie made sure I saw all the attractions, and it was nice having him and Fido around,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you got a dog without telling me,” Ben muttered to Richie.</p>
<p>“What? The nearby shelter had too many. I couldn’t say no!” Richie argued.</p>
<p>“Is that why you brought him to my condo?” Ben questioned.</p>
<p>“You brought Fido with you?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, and he’ll probably be barking all night because he’s not used to the time difference,” Ben sighed.</p>
<p>“Okay, but how was I supposed to know that dogs get jet lagged?” Richie asked. Eddie chuckled at that and took a bite of his food.</p>
<p>“I think that would be common knowledge…” Beverly said. Richie shrugged and cut up more of his steak.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, man. All I know is that he misses Eddie like crazy,” he said.</p>
<p>“Just Fido?” Beverly hummed. Richie didn’t hear her, but Eddie did. It made him blush and shake his head.</p>
<p>     Once they finished up Ben insisted on paying. They all returned to the office with Beverly and concluded their meeting there. At that point it was just Bev and Ben returning upstairs to talk money and logistics, and Richie offered to stay down and see Eddie off. They stood there awkwardly in the snow as their friends walked in and left them. Eddie was shivering, and Richie automatically took his hands to warm him up.</p>
<p>“You always got so cold so quick,” Richie said. Eddie shivered and moved closer to accept Richie’s warmth.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well not all of us can be human space heaters,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Wow. I really missed you,” Richie said with an adoring smile. Eddie looked up at him and frowned before looking away.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry about all of this, Richie…I didn’t mean to…I don’t know. I don’t even know what this is. I miss you so much, but I have no idea how to go about this,” he sighed. Richie caressed his cheek again and cherished their bright pink color.</p>
<p>“Do you want to see Fido again? He’s at the condo, and it’s a really quick trip,” Richie invited. Eddie looked like he was about ready to explode hearing that question. It was obvious he had a million things he wanted to say in response, but all he could do is stare up at Richie with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.</p>
<p>“Richie…I shouldn’t—“</p>
<p>“C’mon. Let’s go,” Richie said pulling him in the direction to the subway.</p>
<p>“Why do I let you convince me to do the stupidest things?” He grumbled as he followed along. Richie laughed.</p>
<p>“Because they aren’t stupid things. They’re fun, and I have a theory that you secretly like to have fun sometimes,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up.”</p>
<p>     It took a moment for the train to get there, but after they boarded it only took a couple stops before they were close enough. Richie lead the way, and happily brought him up to their floor. Fido immediately ran to Eddie like he always did, and Richie felt warm watching Eddie crouch and give him affection. He made a comment about Richie not taking proper care of him, and then they decided to feed him together. Richie couldn’t stop simply observing the man he loved so deeply, and felt his heart ache all over again thinking about how long it felt since he’s seen him. The curve of his smile, the softness of his hair, the stab of his insults, the warmth of his big brown eyes. He missed it all so much, and he just wanted to wrap him up and hold him again.</p>
<p>“Myra has been accusing me of cheating on her,” Eddie said as they watched the dog eat. Richie hummed and leaned his elbow on the counter.</p>
<p>“What did you tell her?”</p>
<p>“I told her that I never cheated on her when we were together, and anything that happened after I told her I wanted a divorce wasn’t any of her business,” Eddie replied bitterly.</p>
<p>“So you didn’t tell her about me?” Richie asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell her about us because I didn’t want her sticking her nose into it. I…I’d rather she didn’t really know about you. I don’t want her in my life anymore, and…you’re too important to me,” Eddie said. Richie was quiet for a moment before sitting down.</p>
<p>“That makes sense.”</p>
<p>“I really missed you too, Richie,” Eddie said. Richie felt his eyes sting hearing those words. He had poured his heart into so many texts filled with well wishes and love and missing him. Like the hole he left in his heart wasn’t enough, and he just wanted to give him the rest of it.</p>
<p>“Geez…” he sighed as he wiped his tears.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Richie…I should’ve at least texted back saying I was busy or <em>something</em>—“</p>
<p>     He was cut off when Richie stood up again and pulled him into another kiss. It instantly made Eddie melt against him. His fingers curling into Richie’s shirt and his brows furrowed deep as he let the other man wrap him up and spread warmth through out his body. He held Eddie’s face again, and the heat from his fingers made him cry over how much he had longed to feel them again. Richie then held him around his waist, and Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. They broke apart for air, and Eddie buried his face into Richie’s neck as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Richie kissed the top of his head, and he let out a choked cry himself.</p>
<p>“Fuck…I missed you so much it hurt,” Richie croaked.</p>
<p>“God, you’re such a fucking baby,” Eddie murmured wetly.</p>
<p>“You’re crying too,” Richie pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m going through a divorce. You have no excuse,” he sniffled. Richie laughed at that and tilted his head back up to kiss him again.</p>
<p>“I can’t even tell you how happy I am to see you again,” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t though…Richie…”</p>
<p>“Please. Just…lets give this a chance, okay?” Richie begged.</p>
<p>“For how long Richie? Before you know it you’ll have to take care of me all the time. You won’t age a day, but I’m going to die. That’s how life works,” Eddie argued.</p>
<p>“I <em>want</em> to take care of you, Eds. That’s the whole idea of…of <em>caring</em> about someone. I know you’ll die one day, but wouldn’t you rather have years of memories together instead of weeks?” He asked. Eddie’s lower lip trembled again as more tears rushed down.</p>
<p>“I can’t…I can’t just let you…Richie, I don’t want to put you through that pain. I don’t want to make you watch me die. I wish…I wish it wasn’t like that.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Eddie…baby, don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine. I’ve had to watch friends die before. I know what I’m getting myself into. It’ll always be hard, but I’d rather be with you for it so you’re not scared and alone,” Richie cooed.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so fucking stupid sometimes, I don’t get it,” he sighed as he shook his head. “I just…can’t. I can’t do that to you. I don’t want to leave you like that. Gone without a choice. Without any free will. I don’t want my death to be something you have to remember.”</p>
<p>“Eddie, that’s life. I wanna be there for the rest of yours. Eds, if I had really been born in the seventies…I’d grow old with you. Even if I could die, one of us would still have to watch the other die. But it’s worth it because we care for each other,” Richie spoke in such a soothing way that Eddie wanted to just curl up against his chest and cry himself to sleep.</p>
<p>“Richie…”</p>
<p>“I’m in the city for a while, okay? Then I’ll be working on Beverly’s store with her and that’ll be here. <em>Please</em>…give this a chance,” Richie begged. Eddie sniffled and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“I already told you I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye…I don’t know why I bother arguing with you…” he murmured. Richie kissed him back and held him tightly around his waist.</p>
<p>“You do it…because you like to argue with me,” Richie hummed between kisses. Eddie smiled a little against his mouth and kissed him deeper.</p>
<p>“I do…god, I missed you so much. Everything felt so meaningless without you,” Eddie confessed.</p>
<p>“Me too. I felt like I was rotting away. The only thing that kept me going was counting the days until I could text you,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“I should’ve just let you text me whenever. I knew it would be hard to ignore you if I did…fuck, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t worry about it anymore. This…this is all I need,” Richie whispered before kissing him again. Eddie sighed and whimpered a little as his hands ran through Richie’s hair again. It felt even better then the first time he did it, so he did it again and pushed himself more into Richie’s arms.<br/> <br/>“Richie…”</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Me too. I know I was mad at first, but I was actually so unbelievably happy to see you again,” Eddie admitted. Richie smiled at that and leaned in again only to look over as Ben opened the door and walked in.</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry to interrupt.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SORRY IVE BEEN GONE I AM DEPRESSED AND THE PANDEMIC IS MAKING ME VERY BROKE AND VERY SAD UWU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I should get going,” Eddie said as he pulled away from Richie.</p>
<p>“What? No, it’s okay. You can stay. Please stay,” Richie begged taking his hand again. Eddie squeezed his hand affectionately, but shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I need to get home anyways. I’ve been out of the house all day,” he said. Richie let him slip away, but wished he wouldn’t. “Sorry,” Eddie muttered as he passed Ben to grab his coat.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m glad I got to meet you today,” Ben said. Eddie smiled and nodded as he pulled his coat on and opened the door to leave.</p>
<p>“You too. Uh…I’ll text you later. Okay, Richie?” He said from across the room. Richie nodded immediately.</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah. Absolutely,” he replied. Eddie smiled at that and then nodded before closing the door behind him. Ben crossed his arms as Richie sat back down and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“…how was the rest of the meeting?” He asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you talk to me about this sooner, Richie?” Ben asked. Richie was quiet for a moment and then shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dunno…didn’t want to. It hurt a lot…and it still does now too.”</p>
<p>“Rich, we’re friends, okay? I’m here to help you when things hurt. If you have other outlets, that’s fine, but I know how it feels in the beginning. You’re still relatively new to this, so I’m here if it ever gets overwhelming,” Ben assured him. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…thanks for that, by the way. I dunno, I just…didn’t want to exist for a while. I don’t know if I want to without…I mean, you’ve seen how I am around him. I just…I’ve never felt this before,” Richie admitted. Ben came closer, and Richie stressfully ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s love. It’s possibly simultaneously the best and worst feeling in the world. The more people you love the less satisfying it is until you just…don’t feel anything anymore,” Ben said.</p>
<p>“Is that where you’re at?” Richie asked. Ben shrugged too.</p>
<p>“I think so. Hard to tell, but…I haven’t felt a strong connection in a while…”</p>
<p>“Beverly seems to like you,” Richie noted. Ben blushed a little and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Beverly is a client. Maybe when she’s not paying me for my services I’ll take her out for dinner, but we need to stay professional,” he said. Richie snorted at that.</p>
<p>“Sorry, man, but I think I kinda ruined that for you. Kinda hard to be strictly professional when one of the men you’re hiring gave your best friend an incredibly steamy romantic vacation and talked about his dick over the phone,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“You…wait, what? What exactly happened in Norway?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>“Uh…a lot of stuff actually. He was there for a full week. Like seven or eight days. We uh…we got very close and personal during that time,” Richie explained.</p>
<p>“Is that why he didn’t text you back? Because it was too much for him?” Richie gave a noncommittal gesture and frowned.</p>
<p>“Eh…kinda. Um…I mean, I’ll admit, the main reason was uh…I had to tell him about the whole being immortal thing, and he…wasn’t sure how to feel about that going forward,” Richie confessed. Ben was quiet for a minute.</p>
<p>“You…what?”</p>
<p>“…I told Eddie about us being immortal…”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Richie…why did you fucking do that?” Ben asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“I had to! We took a long ass nap together and my body did that thing when it’s shut down for more than five hours! He was freaking out and trying to get me to a hospital,” Richie answered.</p>
<p>“What thing?”</p>
<p>“The whole dead looking thing. Y’know, when you soak up a lot of energy and then you get really tired and basically have a food coma? Yeah I always wake up looking super dead when I do that,” Richie explained.</p>
<p>“Rich, you don’t need to be constantly absorbing energy. There’s a way to /not/ do that all the time. Especially when you’re trying to integrate into society,” Ben told him.</p>
<p>“Well fuck…I wish I knew that two months ago.”</p>
<p>“Whatever…how much does Eddie know?”</p>
<p>“He knows that I’ll never die and that we’re both really old. He knows where I was born and how I technically died. He knows that you saved me and that you’re old as balls.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Richie. That’s really flattering,” Ben sighed.</p>
<p>“Anything for you Benny-boy,” Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“So that’s what all the fighting was about?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s just…I dunno. He’s worried about getting too old and making me watch him die,” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“Oh…yeah, I guess that would be a good reason to be hesitant.”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“You know you can turn him…right? Like, it doesn’t have to be a life or death situation to turn someone. It’s actually for the best if he turns because we’re not supposed to tell mortals about us,” Ben pointed out. Richie furrowed his brows and shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I…I couldn’t do that to him. I just…god. Thinking about taking Eddie’s life away…fuck, I can’t, Ben. I can’t do that to him. He deserves to live a normal life, okay? I just…I wanna be there for as much of it as I can. I’ve never…cared so much about someone before,” Richie replied. Ben was quiet for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>“I understand…it’s not easy to turn someone who has a choice,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Because we’re like technically dead, right? This is just like…fake living. That’s why I turn all zombie when I sleep for too long, right?” He asked. Ben confirmed with a nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Everything just kinda…stops. You’re stuck because you’re dead…you’re just still functioning through it,” Ben answered.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t kill Eddie willingly. I dunno if I’d do it even if he was on his death bed. The past forty years since I’ve been turned…it really made me existential. Nihilistic. Sad. Lonely. I don’t know how you made it this far,” he murmured. Ben shrugged.</p>
<p>“Hope? Stubbornness? Joy? Selfishness? There’s a lot of things to live for, Richie. You just need to find it,” he said. Richie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dunno man. Would it be too unhealthy to think that once Eddie kicks the can I’d wanna kick it with him? Like…when he’s ninety, or, god forbid, one hundred and he passes. Would it be fucked up for me to kill myself to be with him?” He asked. Ben was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“…it’s hard to let go, Richie. It really is. You’re raised all throughout your life being taught that your life has an end. It’s hard to let go of that idea, of that /hope/, that one day…you can rest and move on. I tried to end it too when I was around your age…my wife at the time died from the flu…I couldn’t imagine living without her and I had only been turned for twenty years…”</p>
<p>“Christ, I’m so sorry, Ben,” Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s okay…it taught me something important about life. Even though it’s fleeting, there’s still so much of it. You’ll find someone after Eddie. I’m sure of it. In the end I’m glad I didn’t end it there. I’m glad I didn’t because then I never would’ve met you or experienced everything the world had to offer. I wouldn’t have my company or my business. My passion for building is even bigger now that I have all this experience. I’m happy that I’m alive, and I’m happy that I saved you. Of all the people I’ve met, you’re the one who deserved a second chance the most,” Ben continued. Richie blinked at him sadly and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I’m glad you’re still around too. I wish I could be as confident as you are about the future. Right now I can’t see anything past…a life with Eds…I’ve only known him for a little bit, but…I think he’s it for me. I couldn’t…not with anyone else. At least not for a long time,” Richie said. Ben patted his shoulder and nodded back.</p>
<p>“At the end of the day, it’s your life Richie. If you feel fulfilled by the time Eddie passes, I won’t judge you for letting go. Lots of people become devastated when their partner dies that late in life. It would only make sense that your grieving would be even more unbearable,” Ben assured him. Richie smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks…you always know what to say, Ben,” he sniffled. Ben smiled as well and they hugged briefly.</p>
<p>“Get some rest, okay? You might be dead, but you still need to rest,” he said.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me. I’m so ready to hit the hay.”</p>
<p>     The next morning Richie received a text message from Eddie as promised. A rush of euphoria hit him the moment he read the other man’s name across his screen, and he ate his breakfast with a grin as he read the message. Ben was too busy on his laptop getting his plans for Beverly’s store together to notice his stupidly happy expression, so he relished in the moment as he read the words across his screen.</p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>I hate that I already miss you again</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>god I sound stupid</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Richie</span>: <em>not at all. I miss you too</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>well, I’m used to hearing stupid shit from you</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Richie</span>: <em>ouch :(</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Richie</span>: <em>It’s easier knowing that you’re physically closer, but I still miss you just as bad as when I was in Norway</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>this is a disaster</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Richie</span>: <em>can I take you out to lunch later? Ben is being boring and I want to see you</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>sure</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>where do you wanna meet up?</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Richie</span>: <em>what’s close to you? I don’t wanna make you drive or take the train</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span> <em>the closest thing is like a McDonald’s or something</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Richie</span>: <em>perfect! We can order pancakes again &lt;3</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>jfc</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Eddie</span>: <em>fine. I’ll see you there at two. My lunch is an hour long</em></p>
<p><span class="u">Richie</span>: <em>I can’t wait :)</em></p>
<p>“Ben, I’m gonna go out for lunch later with Eddie,” he announced.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he replied.</p>
<p>     It was funny how his perception of time changed since he met Eddie. In the past if Richie had to wait a few hours it would go by in a blink of an eye. Now just a couple hours felt like years. The two months that they were apart felt like centuries, and Richie wasn’t even a full century old to know what that felt like. He was nearly clawing at the walls by the time it was acceptable to leave, and even then he was early and had to wait for him a little. Eddie arrived precisely on time, and seeing him again felt like a breath of fresh air. Richie got up from his table to jog over to him and didn’t hesitate to greet him with a short kiss on the lips. He blushed in response, but let it happen regardless.</p>
<p>“You look so cute,” Richie said before Eddie could say something first. He looked down at his suit and then frowned at him.</p>
<p>“I’m a grown man in a business suit. What about that is cute?” He asked.</p>
<p>“The fact that it’s you,” Richie replied and kissed his cheek. He could tell Eddie was fighting the urge to push him away and squirm, so he was happy when he didn’t try to escape his affection. “C’mon. Lunch is on me.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Fine.”</p>
<p>     He was reluctant as usual, but he allowed Richie to pay for their lunch. They returned to his table he picked out once they got it, and started eating. Well, Eddie started to eat. Richie was too busy watching and admiring him to pay attention to his own food. It sat off to the side slowly getting cold, and when Eddie noticed he became beat red again.</p>
<p>“Richie, your food is gonna get cold,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to eat, remember?”</p>
<p>“Then why the fuck did you order it?” He asked. Richie shrugged and spread his arms out in front of him.</p>
<p>“I dunno. I was planning on eating it, but I’ve become distracted,” he said with a smile. Eddie rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with a napkin.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I am attracted to you.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it either, but here we are.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get how you’re attracted to me either to be perfectly honest. In every kind of context we really shouldn’t work,” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Since when have I ever cared about should?” Richie replied and then finally grabbed his own food.</p>
<p>“Good point.”</p>
<p>“How’s work so far?”</p>
<p>“Ugh. It’s torture. I have this annoying coworker who keeps trying to set me up with gay dudes she meets at bars. They’re all half my age and total airheads. I keep telling her no and to leave me alone but she doesn’t seem to understand,” he complained.</p>
<p>“Clearly you like older men,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes before smiling a little and shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Just because you <em>are</em> eighty doesn’t mean you <em>look</em> eighty,” he argued.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I’m still technically forty two and you’re just forty.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, oh my god,” Eddie chuckled. Richie smiled and took a bite.</p>
<p>“You should tell her you have a boyfriend,” Richie suggested. Eddie shrugged.</p>
<p>“I dunno…I feel like she’ll be able to tell I’m bluffing,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Then don’t bluff.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be your boyfriend. Therefore you don’t have to bluff,” Richie replied. Eddie blinked at him and then furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>“Richie…god, we still need to think about this, okay? I’m not saying no, but…I can’t…I’m not sure if—“</p>
<p>“Look, I’ve got about a month before I have to be working on Ben and Beverly’s project, maybe even more. Let’s just…try it out until then and when it comes to it we can make a decision,” Richie proposed. Eddie bit his lip nervously as he thought.</p>
<p>“I dunno, Richie…”</p>
<p>“Hey…” he reached forward and gently took one of Eddie’s hands. He grimaced a little at the grease mixing on their finger tips, but accepted it regardless. “Look, I know this is kinda scary, but…please. Just give it a chance. I…I am so serious about you, and I’ve never felt this way before. I want to make this work and I want to make you happy,” Richie pleaded. Eddie blinked a couple times before sighing and letting his head down.</p>
<p>“God, I already said I’m not saying no…” he grumbled. </p>
<p>     Richie grinned at that and leaned over the table to kiss the back of Eddie’s hand. He ended up walking Eddie back to his work once they finished. Of course, Eddie was protesting the whole time, and that made Richie go as far as to walk him to his office. He was red the entire time as they walked through the building, but eventually became more and more grateful that Richie made sure to give him a kiss goodbye before he left him alone in his office. Ever since he came back he felt so lonely. He never forgot how full Richie made him feel, and that’s probably why it was so much more obvious when he returned. His gratitude was loud and clear, and it made Richie smile as he started to walk away. Ultimately he failed at leaving and didn’t even let go of Eddie’s hand before coming back for another kiss.</p>
<p>“Richie, I need to work. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes,” Eddie said with a smile he was trying to fight.</p>
<p>“That just means we have fifteen minutes to make out,” Richie pointed out and then indulged in a third. Eddie hummed against his lips and couldn’t help but touch Richie’s chest.</p>
<p>“You’re a terrible influence on me. I’m not on vacation anymore,” he argued. Richie chuckled and then cupped his face.</p>
<p>“You might not be on vacation anymore, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun anymore,” he pointed out. Eddie giggled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell if I hate or love that you bring this out of me,” he murmured before letting Richie kiss him again.</p>
<p>“I think you hate that you love it,” Richie spoke between kisses. He then touched Eddie’s waist, and the other man relaxed and eased into his arms with no more resistance.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Eddie whispered.</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Richie cooed as he caresses his cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that again. I wish I had more self control, but…Christ, you make me feel like a fucking teenager again.”</p>
<p>“What a coincidence. I never learned how to act like anything but a teenager,” Richie grinned. Eddie shook his head at that, but he was smiling.</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“Come over tonight. When you get off work, just come over. Ben and I have our own rooms and he’s very respectful,” Richie invited. Eddie blushed a little and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I wish I could, but I need to be home tonight. Sorry…”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. I just hoped I could see you again sometime soon,” Richie assured him and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>“Well…maybe not tonight, but if you want to come over tomorrow night, that’s okay,” Eddie told him. Richie grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.</p>
<p>“I’d love to come over,” he replied. Eddie smiled at that and leaned in for another kiss. Richie met him in the middle, but not for long before there was a knock.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kaspbrak. The meeting is…oh, hi,” a young blond woman smiled wolfishly as she peeked through Eddie’s office door. Eddie put a little bit of space between himself and Richie, but kept his hands on him.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt. The meeting is starting sooner than later since you’re back early,” she said. She then turned her head slightly to look a Richie and waved. “Hi. I’m Andrea,” she introduced. Richie smiled and waved back.</p>
<p>“Hi, Andrea. I’m Richie,” he replied. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“Thanks. That’s enough, Andrea,” he said.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t be rude. She’s just saying hi,” Richie argued.</p>
<p>“Okay, I seriously need to work now. I’ll see you tomorrow night. I’ll text you my address,” Eddie sighed. Richie smiled and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Sounds good. I’ll see you then,” he said. Eddie smiled back and let him walk out of his office and pass Andrea. She merely moved out of the way and then walked back into place with an excited smile.</p>
<p>“What?” He deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Is that your boyfriend?” She asked. He crossed his arms and sighed again.</p>
<p>“…yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: gee how am I going to segway into the next scene? :/<br/>Me:<br/>Me: *throws in texting/chat conversation*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: discussion of the HIV/AIDS epidemic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>     Eddie’s apartment was actually fairly close to Ben’s condo. It only took Richie a couple train stops and a decent walk before he got to his building, and he was buzzed in very quickly when he arrived. The building itself was fairly new and obviously on the expensive side. Clearly Eddie’s job paid him enough if he could afford a divorce lawyer, keep up with the payments for whatever he shared with his ex wife, and this new place on top of it. He lived close to the top, and when Richie knocked on the door he was surprised to hear barking on the other side of it.</p>
<p>“Oh shoo,” Eddie sighed as he opened the door and plucked a decently size ball of fur from the ground. He then looked up at Richie a smiled. “Hey, come in. I’m just finishing up the vegetables.”</p>
<p>“Who is this?” Richie asked looking at the panting Pomeranian under Eddie’s arm.</p>
<p>“This is Matilda,” Eddie said. He stepped aside to let Richie in and then closed the door behind him. Then he put the dog down and let her sniff at Richie’s shoes.</p>
<p>“You seriously have a gift for bad dog names,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and stepped back into his kitchen.</p>
<p>“See if I invite you into my home again if you keep insulting her like that,” he said and opened up his toaster oven filled with almost over done vegetables.</p>
<p>“I’m not insulting the dog, to be very clear,” Richie said as he crouched down and gave her a few little pats. She sneezed and the trotted away without another bark. Eddie snorted at that and pulled out a bowl to scoop the vegetables into.</p>
<p>“What’s with you and dogs? They all seem completely indifferent to you,” Eddie noticed. Richie shrugged and got up to take off his jacket. He then joined the other man in the kitchen and gently approached him by wrapping his arms around his waist. Eddie took a sharp inhale, but let it go as Richie kissed his neck.</p>
<p>“No clue. I missed you though,” he hummed. Eddie smiled a little and allowed himself to be held as Richie pressed more kisses to his nape and under his ear.</p>
<p>“I think I understand why teenagers act the way they do when they date,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I still don’t like it, but I understand it. It’s probably more intense for them since they’re going through puberty and all, but it’s still a lot of emotions to deal with,” he acknowledged.</p>
<p>“Do you know how mad scientist you sound right now? It’s adorable,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I’m letting it happen. All of my logic is trying to convince me to just stop everything and go back to the way things were. It’s my instincts that are convincing me to give things a try,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p>“Hence the dog?” He asked. Eddie giggled and then turned his head to give Richie a kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“Hence…everything.”</p>
<p>“Well. Remind me to thank your instincts,” Richie murmured before kissing him again. Eddie accepted, but pulled away when the oven beeped.</p>
<p>“Oh. Dinner.”</p>
<p>     While Richie didn’t need to eat food, he still absolutely loved it. He enjoyed tourist food the most, and after that he loved comfort food. Dinner food was a mixture of comfort food and filling food, and casseroles were the perfect kind of dinner food. Clearly he was meant to be with Eddie, because he baked the most delicious looking and smelling casserole Richie had ever seen. It reminded him of when he was really young and his mother would bake basically anything they had in the cupboard. He always has a special place in his head for casseroles because of his mother, and Eddie gave him a whole new reason to love them even more.</p>
<p>“You’re a very good cook,” Richie said. Eddie smiled at that.</p>
<p>“For some reason that compliment means a lot more coming from a man who doesn’t need to eat,” he replied.</p>
<p>“That itself is the reason. I could eat this all day. Literally.”</p>
<p>“How does that work exactly?”</p>
<p>“What? Not needing to eat?”</p>
<p>“No, I get how you get your energy. I mean like…what happens when you do eat? Shouldn’t it come out of you eventually? I think I already asked this, but I’m still curious about it.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Uh…I think the worst I get is gas, but I don’t believe I’ve had to shit since I was mortal,” Richie recalled. Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Richie giggled.</p>
<p>“You’re terrible. I should just ask Ben,” he huffed.</p>
<p>“Uh…I’ll ask him for you. He wasn’t a really big fan of me when I told him I told you about all of…this stuff,” he said.</p>
<p>“Really? I can’t imagine why,” Eddie said. Richie smiled at that and took Eddie’s free hand in his. Eddie blushed ever so slightly as their fingers touched, and then let them intertwine.</p>
<p>“I adore you, Eddie spaghetti,” he said. His blush deepened and he rubbed his thumb against the back of Richie’s hand.</p>
<p>“You’re alright,” he sighed. Richie laughed.</p>
<p>      After dinner Richie insisted on doing most of the cleaning. Eddie only really managed to butt in when Richie needed to put stuff away, but that was only because he actually knew where things went. Other than that, Richie barely let him step foot into the kitchen. Once it was all cleaned up, Eddie apologized about the lack of dessert. It was cute that he would even think that it was expected, so Richie talked him into a movie instead. A movie slowly turned into making out on his couch, and making out on his couch turned into laying peacefully in each others arms while the movie continued. They paid little to no attention to it as Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair, and Eddie’s eyes slowly opened and closed.</p>
<p>“I can’t even remember the last time I watched this,” Eddie murmured against Richie’s chest.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I ever have,” Richie added.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I have it on my list even. I should go through that sometime,” he sighed and turned his head to look at the other man. </p>
<p>     Richie turned his head as well and smiled as Eddie blinked up at him. He then pushed himself up to look down at him and press a gentle kiss to his lips. Richie cupped his face in response, and happily let him run his fingers through his dark curly hair. They shared slow and oozing kisses for a while, and when Eddie pulled back to take a break Richie felt like he was on top of the world looking up at him. He smiled, but Eddie only blinked solemnly before playing with the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Tell me about the people you loved before me,” he whispered. Richie frowned at that.</p>
<p>“Eds, I don’t…it’s hard to think about when I…you’re the only one I can think of,” He said. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t feel that way about them now, okay? I just…I need to hear about it so I know that you’ll be okay. I need to know that you’ll move on,” Eddie whispered. Richie was quiet for a moment before caressing his cheek again.</p>
<p>“There’s not a lot, really. I…had a lot of close friends that I loved. I can barely remember the camps, but I remember my friends. They were hard to keep track of because they moved us so often,” he started. Eddie nodded. “…I first fell in love when I was in college. I knew he’d never love me back, but I loved him so much. We were like…best friends in our junior year, and I did my best to be supportive of him along the way. He died last year. Heart failed in his sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry…” Eddie whispered. Richie shook his head.</p>
<p>“It was the least painful, y’know? At least he got to live out his life. He had a wife and kids. Lived in a nice retirement home once he got old enough. We kept in touch through Facebook, but I had to pretend to be dead so Ben made me delete the account. I still looked him up from time to time,” he said. Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“That is nice…what about the other ones?” He asked. Richie sighed.</p>
<p>“Eds, I…I can’t get sick. You know that right?” Eddie nodded. “…when HIV and AIDS became a thing…I didn’t really notice at first. I was going through a really difficult time morally. I had only been turned for a decade or so, and…I tried so many drugs, so many drinks. Nothing did anything to me, but the energy of people on drugs…it’s better than any morphine I ever took.”</p>
<p>“Even though energy from people doesn’t do much for you?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“Do you pop Benadryl for the nutrients, Eds? No. When I’m at a rave, the energy is intoxicating. It was the only way I could actually get high, so I wasted a bunch of my time and money at raves having sex with random drugged out guys. I had no fucking grasp of reality and it was great…for the few hours a day it lasted.”</p>
<p>“Which…I’m assuming hours don’t last long for you,” Eddie said. He was incredibly nonjudgmental about it, and Richie was grateful for his patience. He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I never got a hang over though. Anyways…I only started finding out about AIDS when my friend Josh died in eighty two. I had no idea it was affecting mostly gay guys, and I had no chance of catching it or giving it. First it was Josh. Then Kyle. Enrique. Kellen…Adam…fuck. I can’t even remember all their names. Some of them I had only known for weeks, days even, and then I’d hear through the grape vine that they died. Hardest one to hit was my friend Billy. He was like my rock. I’ve never had such a strong friendship before. I genuinely thought I’d die without him…”</p>
<p>“That’s awful, Richie,” Eddie cooed. His brows were pinched with concern, and Richie sniffled as he realized he was starting to get teary.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. That’s life, y’know? People die, and then it keeps going. Nothing stops it. Nothing pauses it. Life…is the most destructive thing in the world. I hated that phase of my life at the time, but…it was a really big slap in the face that I needed. I wasn’t going to die of AIDS, but I witnessed how poorly it was addressed and taken care of by the government. The stigma around it and the lack of information compared to what we have now…it’s terrible looking back at it. Those friends of mine…I mean, they were nobodies. They weren’t to me, but they didn’t have a lot of people to remember them.”</p>
<p>“You’re so brave, Richie,” Eddie said. Richie smiled up at him and cupped his face with both hands.</p>
<p>“Not as brave as you, Eds,” he said. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“No…my experiences don’t compare to yours,” he said.</p>
<p>“Then don’t compare them. You’ve done a lot of amazing shit, Eddie spaghetti. I won’t let you blow it over,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m a coward.”</p>
<p>“You’re human,” Richie corrected. “You got scared, and then you came back ten times harder. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>“Richie…” he sighed. He sat back as Richie sat up, and let him kiss him.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing, Eds. I mean it, I’ve never met anyone like you. I dunno if I’ll be able to recover the same way, but I want this more than it’ll hurt when it’s over.”</p>
<p>“I want it too, Richie. I just want you to be okay when I’m gone,” he replied. Richie nodded and pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“I know…but you still have a lot of life left, okay? You’re not going to die tomorrow,” Richie assured him.</p>
<p>“I could.”</p>
<p>“Eds—“</p>
<p>“It’s true Richie. I could die tomorrow. I’m so fragile compared to you. I could die at any second.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but those are all stupid what if’s. I have you right now, and that’s all that matters,” Richie cooed. Eddie pouted, but let Richie kiss his frown away. “You worry too much, baby…let yourself breathe.”</p>
<p>“How did you manage to make me feel so much after only a week together? I’m seriously suspecting that I’m under some sort of vampire love spell right now,” he said. Richie laughed at that, and Eddie laughed with him as they only moved closer.</p>
<p>“Maybe we were just meant to be. Isn’t that disgustingly romantic?”</p>
<p>“You’re right. It is disgusting.”</p>
<p>“I kinda like it though,” Richie murmured before giving Eddie a warm kiss on the lips. Eddie accepted it and continued to smile as he pulled away.</p>
<p>“I do too…although we didn’t get very sappy until the last couple days,” he pointed out. Richie grinned at that and pulled Eddie into his lap. The other man gasped and quickly clung to Richie’s shoulders. He blushed bright red and frowned, but was easily pleased when Richie kissed him even deeper.</p>
<p>“My apologies. Is this more like what you wanted?” Richie asked between kisses. Eddie gladly accepted his mouth and hummed happily in response. He then wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and let him kiss all over his face and jaw.</p>
<p>“…it’s close,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and then gripped his hips as he continued back up to his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I missed you so much,” he said. Eddie cutely rocked his hips, and Richie instantly caught onto the movement before reaching down to hold his ass instead. Eddie instantly got hot and let his own hands drift back up into Richie’s hair again.</p>
<p>“I missed you too…there were so many times I wished you could’ve been with me. Although…a few of them took place in my bed,” Eddie admitted. Richie bit his lip hearing that and moved them so he had Eddie on his back instead.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Fuck, I would’ve done anything to be there,” Richie said before kissing down his neck.</p>
<p>“Mmh…no hickeys please…” he requested. Richie merely pressed sweet and sloppy kisses to his throat before touching and squeezing his sides.</p>
<p>“I can never get enough of you. God, you feel so good,” Richie murmured while caressing over his waist and eventually getting down to his thighs.</p>
<p>“No one had ever touched me like that before. I literally couldn’t stop thinking about your hands on me. Then your mouth. And then…mhh <em>fuck </em>me, oh god,” Eddie rambled as he let Richie touch him as he pleased.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Richie huffed and kissed him harder. Eddie moaned in delight, and then gasped when Richie touched his cock through his pants.</p>
<p>“Richie…oh, shit.”</p>
<p>“You’re still so sensitive. How’s it feel?”</p>
<p>“Good…so good. I didn’t let anyone else touch me after you…I couldn’t…not when I knew I only wanted you,” Eddie said while he gasped for breath. Richie nosed up against his jaw and hurriedly undid Eddie’s pants.</p>
<p>“Christ, why the fuck are you wearing a belt?” He grumbled. Eddie couldn’t help but giggle and then moan happily when Richie grabbed him through his underwear.</p>
<p>“Mhh…I like to make you work for me,” Eddie said. Richie snorted.</p>
<p>“Clearly. After the dinner you slaved over for us, it’s very obvious all you want from me is hard labor,” Richie teased.</p>
<p>“The dinner was your payment. Now suck my dick,” Eddie replied just as playfully. They laughed together and Richie fell into their next kiss. It lasted much longer, and was only interrupted by a moan here and there as Richie continued to touch him and squeeze him.</p>
<p>“Is that good?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“More. I need you to actually touch me,” he pleaded. Richie nodded and didn’t hesitate to reach past his underwear and instead stroke his length as he got his bare hand on it. Eddie immediately rewarded him with a slightly louder moan, and then Richie attacked him with kisses.</p>
<p>“Better?”</p>
<p>“Mh-hm…so much…been so long…” he paused and shivered as Richie rubbed his head and then whimpered the longer he stayed there. “Richie…fuck…”</p>
<p>“There were so many things I wanted to do with you. I wanted to make you feel so good, Eds. Wanted to…” he trailed off as Eddie started undoing his pants too, and then groaned when he pulled his dick out too.</p>
<p>“What did you want to do to me, Richie?” Eddie asked as he started to stroke him as well. Richie shivered and let his head rest against Eddie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fuck…god, so much. Like, I don’t wanna put you off, but like…<em>so </em>much.”</p>
<p>“There was one thing I really wanted…but…I-I wasn’t sure yet,” Eddie whispered. He then started to push Richie’s hand away and pulled his hips down so he could wrap his hand around both of them. The combination of skin to skin contact with Eddie’s hand and his dick with Richie’s was too much. It was even better when he started moving.</p>
<p>“Fuck, that’s so good,” Richie sighed and nuzzled Eddie’s neck. Eddie’s free hand held Richie’s head. He kissed the top of it and whined when Richie wrapped his arms around him tight and started moving his hips with Eddie’s hand.</p>
<p>“Feels like forever since you held me…could never forget how good it felt,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Mmmhh…wanted to hold you every day. Everything felt so empty without you,” Richie panted and then kissed up his neck again.</p>
<p>“I should’ve messaged you back. I feel so bad—“ he was cut off with a kiss on the lips and Richie moving his hand out of the way to take over.</p>
<p>“Don’t. I don’t want you to feel bad, okay? I got you, baby. Let me make you feel good,” he murmured while stroking Eddie completely. Eddie shivered and gripped his shoulders tightly.</p>
<p>“Fuck…Oh…<em>Richie</em>,” he moaned. </p>
<p>     Richie continued his affections while he finished him off. He made sure to push up Eddie’s shirt and lick up every drop of cum that shot across his belly. Eddie was moaning softly the whole time and dug his fingers into Richie’s hair as he lapped up the rest of his cum. Then he was sitting up and pushing Richie back until he had him on his back. He was already out of his pants from earlier, so Eddie simply pushed more of his underwear to the side and took him in his mouth. Richie groaned in response and then gasped as he did it again quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>shit</em>,” Richie kept his eyes on the other man’s mouth covering his cock, and ran his fingers through the front of Eddie’s face to see his entire face. Eddie blinked up at him and stuck his tongue out before going down again. He moaned softly as he took as much of Richie’s cock as he could, and Richie groaned when he let up and feathered soft kisses around the base.</p>
<p>“Cum in my mouth,” Eddie whispered before sucking on the tip. Richie let his head fall back against the couch and clenched his teeth through his moans.</p>
<p>“So good…your mouth is so fucking good. Jesus Christ,” Richie mumbled. </p>
<p>     Fingers spread over his soft belly as Eddie took him in his mouth again, and Richie felt all the heat gather around Eddie’s touch. That was all it took for him. He really felt pathetic cumming in Eddie’s mouth without warning, but luckily Eddie didn’t seem to mind as he continued moving his head. When he finally let Richie fall out of his mouth he spilled a little bit, but he cleaned up just as Richie had with his tongue against his tummy.</p>
<p>“I think I missed that the most,” Eddie admitted.</p>
<p>“What? Sucking dick?” Richie asked out of breath. Eddie smiled and crawled up to kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p>“Sucking your dick,” he murmured before kissing him again.</p>
<p>“Glad you like it,” Richie said and wiped some of the spit rolling over his chin.</p>
<p>“Of course you’re glad. You love it,” Eddie said with a happy drowsy smile. Richie chuckled and pressed their foreheads together again.</p>
<p>“True. I feel like I’m gonna pass out,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, do that when you get home. As much as I’d love for you to stay, I have work in the morning,” Eddie said. Richie pouted, but started to sit up anyways.</p>
<p>“Fair enough. I should actually be helping Ben with his project anyways,” Richie said. Eddie nodded and then kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“I do wish you could stay though…I liked waking up to you. Not the first time, but it was nice after that,” Eddie smiled. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that first time was totally an accident,” Richie agreed. Eddie nodded and then leaned in to nuzzle his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ll text you though. I promise,” he murmured. Richie wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>“I believe you, sweetheart. I’ll text you back,” he replied. Eddie giggled and then pulled away to kiss his lips.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Edward Kaspbrak speaking,” Eddie said when he answered his phone.</p>
<p>“Ugh. I love it when you answer the phone like that. You’re so cute,” Richie said as he leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t answer that way if you called my actual cell phone as you should,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you’re not smiling right now. I can hear it in your voice.”</p>
<p>“Did you need something or did you just want to call me for no reason?” Eddie asked. He could tell he was still smiling, and Richie couldn’t help but smile too.</p>
<p>“There’s never not a reason to call you, Eds. Any reason is a good reason.”</p>
<p>“Is annoying me a good reason?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but that’s not why I called. Ben and I are going out for a lunch meeting thing with Beverly. I wanted to check and see when your lunch break is so you can join us,” he replied.</p>
<p>“I dunno, Richie. I don’t want to distract from your meeting,” Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“Me? Distracted? No way,” Richie joked.</p>
<p>“I’m serious.”</p>
<p>“I know you are, but I never am. Ben knows I’m mostly here for the on site managing, so these meetings aren’t really mandatory for me. So what time should I pick you up?”</p>
<p>“Why do you seem to have an answer to every problem I bring up?” He questioned. Richie chuckled.</p>
<p>“Because you make them up. C’mon, I haven’t seen you in forever.”</p>
<p>“It’s been two days,” Eddie pointed out.</p>
<p>“And we only FaceTimed twice during that whole ordeal. I can’t go another night making kissy faces at my phone and then jacking off in bed alone. I miss ya,” Richie argued. Eddie tried to hide his laugh with another sigh, but eventually gave in.</p>
<p>“I miss you too…pick me up at one thirty,” he answered.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you then sweetheart,” Richie grinned.</p>
<p>“Okay…see you then.”</p>
<p>“How’s work going?”</p>
<p>“It’s good. I need to go back to it though. We’ll talk at lunch,” Eddie told him. Richie groaned.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna hang up though.”</p>
<p>“Should I?”</p>
<p>“…absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“I gotta get back to work eventually.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Fine. I’ll be here all alone and sad then,” Richie pouted.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Ben muttered from the couch. Richie merely stuck his tongue out at him.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later, okay? And…maybe you can come over tonight?” Eddie proposed. Richie lit up at that.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Like the entire night?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s my Friday today, so…it wouldn’t hurt to have you stay the night,” he allowed.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I’ll pack my overnight bag,” Richie said. Eddie giggled at that.</p>
<p>“All I ask is that you bring a tooth brush and a clean pair of underwear,” he requested.</p>
<p>“Yeah? What are you gonna do to the pair I’m wearing right now?” He teased.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Richie? I’m about to ask you to take that conversation into your room,” Ben added. Richie waved him off and imagined the look of disgust on Eddie’s face instead.</p>
<p>“You are absolutely vile. I hope you’re alone right now.”</p>
<p>“No, Ben has been suffering a lot the past few days. It’s his own fault though, so he doesn’t have much room to complain,” Richie said. Ben sighed but nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“How is it his fault?” Eddie questioned.</p>
<p>“Besides the fact that he’s the literally reason I’m alive? Well, we met in <em>his </em>house while I was working <em>his</em> job and now I’m working his <em>other</em> job and he’s the only reason I ended up in New York. Although I was very tempted to fly over and wander the streets until I ran into you, but I promised you I’d let fate do it’s thing or whatever,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“Alright, whatever. I gotta get back to work, okay? I’ll see you at one thirty.”</p>
<p>“Okay. See you then.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Richie.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Edward Kaspbrak,” Richie said with a dopey smile.</p>
<p>“Stop calling my office phone. Bye.” He then hung up and Richie sighed contently as he took his phone down from his ear.</p>
<p>“Did you have sex with Eddie on company time?” Ben asked.</p>
<p>“Nope. We only had sex between five pm and nine am. No business hour fucking,” Richie replied sarcastically. Ben shook his head.</p>
<p>“I should’ve sent you back to Poland.”</p>
<p>“Hey! We agreed no jokes about Poland,” Richie whined. Ben chuckled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I just texted Bev to meet us at one thirty. You should get changed,” he suggested.</p>
<p>“First off, why should I change? Secondly, Bev? Who is this Bev person? Because I’ve only heard Eddie call Ms. Marsh Bev, and they’re pretty close,” Richie said. Ben rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You look like a tourist. At least wear a white button down with some outrageous pattern. The green is too off putting,” Ben explained.</p>
<p>“Fair enough…guess I should look sharp for my date tonight…which I’m not coming home from,” Richie bragged.</p>
<p>“Congrats.”</p>
<p>     They stopped by Eddie’s work precisely at one thirty, and took a few minutes to get to the restaurant. Luckily the traffic wasn’t as bad as it usually was, so they were able to get there relatively quick. When they got there Beverly already had a table picked out for them and instantly got up to greet them all. She gave Ben and Richie a handshake before giving Eddie a big hug. He hugged her back, and then they all sat down. Ben sat on the end next to Beverly so they could discuss things easier, and Richie sat across from Eddie so he could hold his hand easier. That and it was easier to play footsie as they usually did, and Richie liked looking at him in his business suit.</p>
<p>“How’s work going so far?” Beverly asked Eddie as their food arrived.</p>
<p>“It’s good. Clients have been going a little crazy lately after the election, and it’s been kind of exhausting,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p>“I can’t blame them,” Beverly scoffed. Eddie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I like that tie. Looks good with your shirt,” Richie said with a knowing smile. Eddie smiled back and shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who gave it to me, dickwad,” he replied.</p>
<p>“I know. That’s why it looks so good,” Richie replied. Eddie blushed and looked down at his salad.</p>
<p>“So…did my advice work?” Beverly asked. Eddie blinked up at her.</p>
<p>“What advice?”</p>
<p>“The half or nothing approach. For the divorce. I mean, you have the legal rights to take everything. If you really want her to sign, then do that,” Beverly said.</p>
<p>“Oh…no, I haven’t spoken to her since our last meeting. I should ask my lawyer about that though. She’s really making it go on longer then it needs to,” he sighed. Richie squeezed his hand affectionately, and Eddie’s smile returned as he looked back at him.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re gonna be okay as soon as it’s all over. Hang in there,” Beverly said. Eddie nodded still looking at Richie, and rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah…I think I’ll be okay too.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Richie agreed. Eddie smiled wider and let Richie kiss the back of his hand again.</p>
<p>“You guys are too cute. I’m so happy we all ended up in each others corner,” Beverly said. Richie nodded in agreement and looked at her.</p>
<p>“You still need to take me out clubbing sometime. You promised me you’d take me to all the hot new places I’ve missed out on,” Richie reminded her. She nodded.</p>
<p>“Definitely. We’ll go through the straight bars first to get it over with, and then hop over to the gay ones. They’ll last longer,” she said.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I can’t wait to get shit faced,” Richie said. Eddie snorted at that and shook his head.</p>
<p>“You should come with us,” Beverly invited.</p>
<p>“God no. My clubbing days never existed and I’m not going to start them now,” he declined.</p>
<p>“But your party days were alive and kicking,” Richie reminded him.</p>
<p>“Not the same thing. My excuse is that I was in college,” he replied.</p>
<p>“That’s one hell of an excuse, Eds,” Beverly said.</p>
<p>“I never partied too much either,” Ben said. Richie laughed at the absurdity of that. He had been forty years old since the mid seventeen hundreds. Of course he never partied too much.</p>
<p>“Well maybe we should all go then,” Beverly suggested. Ben thought for a moment and then gave a slow nod.</p>
<p>“Okay…sure. It’ll be fun,” he said.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Eds. Now you have to go,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“Are you peer pressuring me? Dude, not cool,” Eddie replied.</p>
<p>“I’d never pressure you into anything you don’t want,” Richie promised with a smile before kissing his fingers again.</p>
<p>“Ugh. Still so cute. I love it,” Beverly said. Eddie blushed, but allowed Richie to keep their fingers intertwined. She turned back to her conversation with Ben, and Richie leaned a little closer.</p>
<p>“Are you excited for tonight?” He hummed against his knuckles.</p>
<p>“You’re acting like its prom night or something,” Eddie grumbled.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what prom is or what it’s about, but if it has something to do with having sex then yes,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s right…finally. Someone who doesn’t go on about how amazing their prom was. I haven’t been able to escape that since my sophomore year of high school,” Eddie said.</p>
<p>“I’ll never bother you about prom ever. Fuck prom. I don’t care about this prom thing. I just care about you and me having tonight all to ourselves and your horribly named dog.”</p>
<p>“You can call her by her name, y’know? She comes to it when you call because it’s her name.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of putting that dog through that kind of torture.”</p>
<p>“Well, she’s already learned it as her name, so it’s a little too late for that,” Eddie pointed out. Richie smiled and kissed his hand again.</p>
<p>“Should I meet you at your work or at your apartment?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Hmm…my apartment. Give me a chance to change my clothes and then I’ll text you when I’m ready,” Eddie answered. Richie gave a playful pout.</p>
<p>“Aw, but I like the suits. They’re sexy,” he said. Eddie rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Get over it.”</p>
<p>     In the end, whether Eddie was wearing a suit or not Richie was still very happy to see him when he arrived. All through their lunch and afterwards he couldn’t stop thinking about receiving his text and being able to ride the train over. Instead of a suit he had on a very tasteful sweater and jeans combo. The denim made his ass look amazing, and Richie wasn’t shy to let him know that much as he squeezed him from behind. Eddie was instantly bright red, and denied his flattery as he lead him to the couch to eat the food he ordered earlier. They snuggled up under a blanket together and fed each other pieces of take out as they watched a more familiar movie together.</p>
<p>“I remember when this came out in theaters,” Richie murmured.</p>
<p>“Singing in the rain? Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I loved this when it first came out. I was still mortal when I saw it in the fifties, but it still holds up,” he answered. Eddie hummed and nuzzled under his neck as they watched Don and Kathy flirt and sing on screen.</p>
<p>“I bet the fifties weren’t as good as they were made out to be,” he said. Richie chuckled, and gently pushed some of Eddie’s hair back.</p>
<p>“You are absolutely right. It was a horrible racist and sexist era. I mean, I’m pale, but I was clocked as a Jew like everyday,” he replied.</p>
<p>“God, this country is terrible. Sometimes it seems like we haven’t changed.”</p>
<p>“We have sweetheart. It’s always been one step forward two steps back,” Richie assured him.</p>
<p>“Did anyone…were you ever forced to go back?” Eddie asked shyly. Richie frowned.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Back at the mansion…in Norway…I was telling you about how Myra said I should go to therapy to convince me I’m still straight…you sounded like you had an intimate experience with that,” Eddie noted. Richie was quiet for a moment before kissing the top of Eddie’s head.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to keep talking about my past, Eds. It’s really not pretty,” Richie hummed into his hair.</p>
<p>“But I want to know. I feel like it helps me understand you better, and…I like you, so I’m curious. I know you’re okay now, but…I care about you too,” Eddie whispered. Richie sighed and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>“They tried to in the camps…but I was so young I didn’t understand it yet. After that…I put myself through it. When I met that friend I loved so much? It scared the shit out of me. Ben didn’t think it was good for me, and he was right, but…I was like shocked. I didn’t think I liked anyone, and then…it’s so weird going from fearing for your life everyday to living in modern America. The ability to have time to think about my sexuality…it was so fucking weird at first. I ignored it for so long. I thought I was crazy,” Richie explained. Eddie frowned and wrapped his arms tighter around him.</p>
<p>“Richie, that’s awful. I’m so sorry you felt that way,” he murmured. Richie sniffled and then tried to laugh it off.</p>
<p>“It’s like a bad dream now. I haven’t thought about it in so long, and if I think about it too much I’m obviously gonna be upset, but…I don’t need it. I’m good where I’m at,” he said. Eddie pulled back and kissed him abruptly on the lips. Although he was a little surprised, Richie still accepted and even cupped his face as he pressed warm kisses to his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re more than good, Richie. Right here,” Eddie said holding Richie’s face with both hands. Richie blinked at him with furrowed brows before crashing their lips together in another intense kiss. His thumb gently swiped across Eddie’s cheek, and he hummed in appreciation of Richie’s affection.</p>
<p>“Fuck…god, Eddie, I love you,” Richie blurted. Eddie blinked at him and looked choked up hearing that.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he gasped before hanging his head to hide his face in Richie’s chest.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m so sorry, Eds. I didn’t mean…well, yeah I do mean it, but I didn’t wanna say that so soon.”</p>
<p>“You’re so stupid sometimes,” Eddie sniffled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Eds. I didn’t mean to stress you out—“</p>
<p>“I’m not stressed, it’s just…it’s a lot,” Eddie told him. Richie rubbed his back and kissed his nape.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t…don’t say sorry for saying that.”</p>
<p>“Sor…okay. Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, that felt so good. No one has ever made me feel so good like that when they say it,” he whimpered. Richie tucked him under his chin and held him tight against his chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Should I say it again?” He asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment before nodding. Richie then smiled and cradled the back of his head.</p>
<p>“I love you, Eds. I love you so much,” Richie whispered. Eddie sniffled and curled his fingers into Richie’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“You okay? You don’t have to say it back,” Richie assured him. Eddie pushed against his chest, and Richie loosened his grip to let him sit back.</p>
<p>“…Richie, I—“ he was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He frowned. Usually he had to buzz people in, or he would get a call from the front desk if someone was coming to visit him. There was more knocking, more frantic this time, and there was a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Christ,” he muttered before getting up. He opened the door, and sure enough, he saw his soon to be ex wife glaring at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven’t updated this in so long! I kind of forgot about it ://</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Eddie, why haven’t you been answering my calls?” Myra demanded to know. Eddie was busy wiping away his tears and snot as he tried to hide Richie from her view.</p>
<p>“I’ve been busy. I have work, Myra. Just like you,” he answered. She frowned as she looked at his clothes.</p>
<p>“What on earth are you wearing? You look awful,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m wearing jeans and a sweater. It’s called casual wear,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Eddie. You can’t expect me to sign these papers. You obviously <em>need </em>me!” She cried pointing at his jeans.</p>
<p>“Poor fashion choice is hardly a reason to keep a marriage. Besides, I’ve already taken every psychological examination possible. I’m a mentally fit adult who can take care of myself,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>“Nonsense. Those are just random questions. They don’t understand how we <em>work</em>.”</p>
<p>“Myra, we <em>don’t</em> work. That’s the problem. Please, if you’re not here to tell me you’ve signed the papers then just leave. I’m in the middle of something right now,” he begged.</p>
<p>“What could possibly be more important than your <em>wife?</em>“ she questioned. Eddie sighed and rubbed at his forehead. He must’ve accidentally moved the door when he moved his other hand up to his hip because he was very surprised by her next words. “Who are you?” He looked up to see Myra’s eyes locked on Richie on the couch.</p>
<p>“Uh…I’m a friend?” Richie answered. She looked at the movie and then the half eaten take out on the coffee table. Then she looked at Eddie and he could already predict what she was going to say.</p>
<p>“Are you cheating on me?” She accused. He sighed.</p>
<p>“I already told you I never cheated on you, I already told you I want a divorce, and I already told you my lawyer said I am free to see whoever I want as long as we’re in the process. Which we <em>are</em>,” he said sternly.</p>
<p>“Of course you’d go for someone so manly. You’ve always been so petit and delicate. Clearly you’re just trying to make up for what you don’t have,” she said.</p>
<p>“Myra, it doesn’t matter how many studies or books you read, you aren’t a doctor. Stop trying to psycho analyze me. I’m just gay,” he snapped. She shook her head in disgust.</p>
<p>“Where did you even find this man?”</p>
<p>“Not important. Don’t fucking talk to him,” he said moving the door again.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I? I think it’s only fair that I get to speak to the person single handedly responsible for this divorce,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“I wanted a divorce before I even met him! He’s literally not even apart of this! I’m not letting you into this part of my life. You’re done, Myra!” He said raising his voice. </p>
<p>     He wanted to yell more, but he stopped when he felt Richie’s warm hand on his shoulder. Myra was glaring daggers at him, but he ignored the intensity of her glare as Eddie visibly relaxed with Richie next to him. He rubbed his back, and Eddie took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Either leave now or I’ll call the front desk and they’ll escort you out themselves. Okay?” He said.</p>
<p>“This isn’t right, and you know it, Eddie. It’s unnatural. Please, just come back to me,” she pleaded. Her voice got very high pitched and whiney, and it was just as unbearable as it was for the entire time Eddie knew her.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not really helping right now. Whatever you believe is…whatever, but you shouldn’t talk to Eds like that,” Richie stepped in. Eddie felt himself blush at the nickname, but he couldn’t help but appreciate Richie saying something.</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>should let <em>Eddie </em>speak for himself,” she replied.</p>
<p>“He actually does let me speak, Myra. That’s why I’m with him and not you,” Eddie snapped.</p>
<p>“Why is he even here? This is ridiculous. You allow a strange man into your home? How do you know that he won’t try and take advantage of you? Homosexuals are almost always sexual predators,” she said. Eddie clenched his fist and Richie leaned closer to his ear to speak.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna call the front desk,” he said. Eddie nodded.</p>
<p>“The number is right next to the home phone,” he told him. Richie nodded back and left his side. “You’re really disgusting, Myra. I don’t know why I put up with you for so long, but I’m not doing this anymore. Leave us alone and sign the damn papers.”</p>
<p>“But you’re unwell! I can’t just abandon you like that!”</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m in room five six six with Edward Kaspbrak. We have an unwanted visitor we’d like escorted out…yeah, uh her name is Myra and she’s blond…yeah, the same one…okay, thanks,” Richie said over the phone in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You’re the only one who thinks I’m unwell, Myra. I’m an adult. Now, please leave me alone. I’m more than capable of managing my own. You act as if I haven’t done most of the heavy lifting shit in this fucking relationship. I paid for the mortgage down payment, I paid off the cars before getting new ones, I helped you get your job, I do our taxes. Why the hell do you think I’m some helpless fucking baby?” Eddie went off. Myra’s lower lip started to quiver.</p>
<p>“Well…that’s what men are supposed to do! The women take care of everything else! I did your laundry every week, and I made sure you had soap whenever you ran out! I did the grocery shopping—“</p>
<p>“With <em>my </em>money without <em>asking</em>. Also, guess what? I do all of that now! I’ve been doing that for the past two and a half months. I’m a goddamn adult, Myra, and I don’t need you. I don’t love you, and I don’t want you,” Eddie said. She sniffled and he sighed. “Just…leave and don’t fucking give the doorman a hard time. He’s really nice and he shouldn’t have to put up with your bullshit,” he mumbled before starting to close the door.</p>
<p>“Eddie-bear, wait!” She gasped and tried to stop the door. He glared at her and she started weeping. Richie came up behind him again, and he felt calmer already.</p>
<p>“Leave. Please.”</p>
<p>“…what am I supposed to do now?” She sobbed.</p>
<p>“That’s up to you, Myra,” he said before finally closing the door. He locked it and immediately turned to bury his face into Richie’s shoulder. He was always so warm and comforting. No one had ever made Eddie feel so safe before, and it was just what he needed after that.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Richie whispered. Eddie shook his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t be…without her, I wouldn’t have met you,” he murmured. Richie kissed the top of his head and he sighed with relief when they heard the doorman’s voice through the door. Myra’s cries slowly died out, and once it was totally silent he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Richie sighed. Eddie smiled at that and pulled away to look up at him and gently hold his face.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Richie,” he whispered. Richie blinked in surprise, his brows crawling up his forehead before he blinked again.</p>
<p>“I…yeah? You do?” He asked. Eddie nodded and smiled wider before kissing him on the lips.</p>
<p>“I do…I really love you, Richie,” he confessed. Richie wrapped him up in a tight hug, and he welcomed the comfort his arms provided.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Eds. I think I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life,” Richie murmured. Eddie sniffled a little and kissed him hard on the lips. Richie went with it, but kept his hands soft as he touched Eddie’s waist, his hair, and his back throughout the kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you more than anything…I don’t wanna say goodbye to you again,” he said. Richie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I don’t either.”</p>
<p>“Maybe this all really was fate. I mean…I don’t normally believe in that hokey shit, but maybe I was supposed to meet you and fall in love,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Maybe. I’m just glad you found me.”</p>
<p>“You’re kind of hard to miss,” Eddie teased. Richie laughed louder and started to lead him back to the couch.</p>
<p>“C’mon. We’re almost finished with the movie,” he said. Eddie followed him up to the couch and paused as Richie sat down. He tried to tug on Eddie’s hand, but he stayed on his feet looking a little shy.</p>
<p>“Uh…actually, I was thinking that I’m ready for bed,” he said. Richie frowned and checked his watch.</p>
<p>“It’s not even eleven. Are you sure?” He asked. </p>
<p>     Eddie nodded and took his wrist to tug instead. Richie stood up and Eddie pulled him into the bedroom without a word. He closed the door and was immediately met with more kisses when he turned around. His hands fell to Eddie’s waist, and Eddie gladly accepted his touch with a delighted hum. Then he felt hands against his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt. Eddie’s lips only got progressively more enthusiastic, and Richie tried to match it as he pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. The other man melted in his arms, and then pulled back to lead them to his bed.</p>
<p>“Okay. I think I get it,” Richie smiled as Eddie tugged him onto the bed. He frowned and blushed.</p>
<p>“Get what?”</p>
<p>“You’re ready for bed, but we’re not sleeping for a while, huh?” He asked before kissing down Eddie’s neck and gently guiding him down on his back.</p>
<p>“I guess…if you want to. We basically have all the time in the world right now,” Eddie pointed out. Richie hummed with delight and started pushing up his sweater.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, sweetheart. As long as you’re happy and satisfied,” Richie cooed. He played with the button on Eddie’s jeans, and the other man gasped when he undid it.</p>
<p>“There’s…there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about,” Eddie confessed.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Richie asked as he nosed at his jaw. Eddie gently pushed him back and sat up to look at him. He then got extremely red and looked away regardless.</p>
<p>“Um…I did a little experimenting while we weren’t talking. Not with anyone else. Just myself, and…I bought…god, this is embarrassing,” Eddie groaned and buried his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“You got this, okay? There’s nothing to be ashamed of, baby,” Richie assured him. Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>“I got a dildo, and…and it felt <em>really </em>good once I figured it out. I was wondering…if you could…if we could—“</p>
<p>“Yes,” Richie answered immediately.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even finish what I was asking,” Eddie said glaring up from his hands. Richie took that opportunity to kiss him and gently cup his face at the same time.</p>
<p>“I was already going to say yes to anything you wanted, but I would <em>love</em> to put my penis inside you,” Richie replied.</p>
<p>“You’re seriously so gross. Why do I want you to fuck me so bad?” Eddie grumbled as he leaned in for another kiss. Richie groaned at the contact and nearly tackled him back down to the mattress.</p>
<p>“I like it when you say that,” Richie said.</p>
<p>“What? Fuck me?” Eddie questioned. Richie nodded.</p>
<p>“You make it sound so good,” he replied and pressed dozens of loving kisses to his cheeks and neck. Eddie giggled at the attention and ran his fingers over Richie’s buttons again.</p>
<p>“I’ve never wanted this so badly before…the whole…being vulnerable and having sex thing.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’ve wanted it before, but not as much as I want it with you,” Eddie whispered as he undid the top button of Richie’s shirt. The other man smiled against his throat and then planted a big kiss on his lips. Those nimble fingers continued down the line of buttons and then spread across his bare chest. “Mm…hairy,” Eddie blurted with a happy grin. Richie laughed at that.</p>
<p>“I’m scared to shave it because I’m worried it’ll never grow back. Ben says it will, but I’m not willing to risk it,” he said. Eddie shook his head with a smile.</p>
<p>“I like it…I like everything about you.”</p>
<p>“Everything?” Richie questioned. Eddie nodded and kissed his lips again.</p>
<p>“Everything…I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too…”</p>
<p>     It was hard to keep a conversation after that. Eddie’s jeans came off quickly after he pulled off Richie’s shirt, and then his sweater and Richie’s pants too. It felt slow in the moment, but with a touch of impatience to finally be skin to skin again. Being naked with each other was so familiar and safe to Eddie. He’s never felt so secure in his bare skin with another person before, and the way Richie touched him made him feel not only accepted but also cherished. His wide hands spreading across his skin like he was made of silk, with his fingers curling in to his curves. He didn’t think he had so many, but as Richie caressed his waist, his thighs, his ass, it was strange to feel the true shape of his body. Lips pressed against his cheek, and he turned to accept them on his own. He held Richie’s face as he sank into more of his love and affection, and moaned as Richie touched down his stomach and rubbed his hip bone.</p>
<p>“Do you have lube?” Richie murmured against his chin. He lead his lips down Eddie’s throat as he tried to think.</p>
<p>“Ah…the nightstand,” he sighed. Richie kissed him on the lips and then moved to open the drawer of Eddie’s nightstand.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello,” Richie said. Eddie quickly sat up and looked over his shoulder. “I dunno, Eds. You could’ve gone bigger,” he teased. Usually he kept his sex toys out of sight, but one of Eddie’s biggest toys was in plain sight peeking out of the bag.</p>
<p>“I haven’t even used that one! It looked smaller online and I didn’t think it meant <em>insertable </em>eight inches,” Eddie grumbled and reached past Richie to grab the lube.</p>
<p>“What? I’m not judging. Although I’d <em>love</em> to help you use it sometime,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and crawled away to his previous position.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I tolerate you,” he sighed. Richie came back between his legs and sweetly kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>“Because you love me and I love you and we’re perfect for each other,” Richie hummed. Eddie kissed him back and handed the bottle over.</p>
<p>“Just fuck me before you say any more stupid shit,” he said. Richie chuckled and Eddie smiled before they continued their lips.</p>
<p>     Having someone else’s fingers inside him was a little strange at first for Eddie. The first touch made him jump, and he struggled to relax and loosen up as Richie pushed the first one in. Luckily he had this incredibly attractive man on top of him to kiss and distract himself as he slowly pushed and pulled the digit inside of him. Eventually he managed to relax himself enough for Richie to push in a second one, and he pressed his mouth close to prevent himself from becoming a moaning mess. Instead he hummed, but it wasn’t very successful when his fingers curled up inside him and pressed against him in just the right way. His jaw dropped and his head rolled back as Richie milked his prostate and kissed down his throat.</p>
<p>“Fuck…Richie, oh god…” Eddie gasped. He moaned and stroked his hair as he continued to deliver a level of pleasure he was only able to achieve once or twice before.</p>
<p>“You’re so amazing, sweetheart. Love you so much. I can’t believe I get to do this with you,” Richie murmured against his jaw. Eddie moved his arms to cradle Richie’s head instead of stroke, and he kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Me too…I want you so bad…want this forever,” Eddie whispered. Richie moved to kiss his lips and added a third. Eddie moaned into his mouth and then dug his fingers in his hair.</p>
<p>“How’s that, baby? Feel good?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and held his face.</p>
<p>“Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me now, <em>please</em>,” he gasped. Richie groaned and gently pulled his fingers out. Eddie whimpered and kissed him desperately as he pushed Eddie’s legs back.</p>
<p>     In all honesty, Eddie never saw himself in his current situation. Laying himself out for a man to ravish and touch to his content as well as Eddie’s own. He never saw himself liking sex, let alone loving it, and as he felt the heavy fullness of Richie’s cock inside him for the first time he absolutely loved it. This part of life was completely untapped by him. Graduating college and becoming an adult only meant he couldn’t enjoy things anymore, and being married to a woman only cemented that idea. Meeting Richie, talking to him, spending time with him, falling in love with him, showed Eddie that life didn’t have to be so lifeless. As silly as it was, actually enjoying sex for the first time made Eddie glad that he was alive.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Richie groaned against his neck. </p>
<p>     Eddie was too busy gasping for breath and grasping at his hair. Their skin flushed, and their bodies connected in a way that Eddie had never experienced before. He whined at the heat Richie spread across his body with his hands, and then moaned as he rolled his hips forward.</p>
<p>“Richie…fuck, Richie…<em>mhmm</em>,” he stammered as he tried to think with his half melted brain.</p>
<p>“You okay? Is that good? Nothing hurts, right?” Richie asked. He pushed himself up to look Eddie in the eyes, and Eddie felt his body get ten times hotter as they made eye contact. He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s good,” he confirmed. Richie smiled and then leaned down to give him a softer sweeter kiss.</p>
<p>“Can I move?” He requested. Eddie nodded vigorously and then tried to brace himself for the friction. As much as he attempted to, nothing could prepare him for how the glide of Richie’s cock would feel inside him.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh </em>my god,” he gasped. Richie bit his lip as he gently rocked his hips, and Eddie couldn’t control the stream of moans and whimpers and cries that left his lips.</p>
<p>“God, you sound so good. How’s it feel?”</p>
<p>“So much…fuck, you’re huge…so warm,” Eddie rambled. </p>
<p>     Richie’s hips only moved faster the longer they stayed connected. He sat back on his legs and gripped Eddie’s hips hard before continuing his gradual pace. That knocked Eddie’s head right back and he nearly broke his own spine from how quickly he tensed up and arched it. The added speed along with the new angle filled Eddie with so much pleasure and heat he was nearly dizzy from it. His eyes rolled back and he let out probably the most pitiful moan he’s ever made. His moans only got more and more desperate and strained with each thrust. Every slap of skin against his ass was paired with a whiny, whimpering, begging moan. The more he made the faster Richie went, and soon he was going so fast Eddie could barely keep up.</p>
<p>“Christ, you’re so sexy, Eddie,” Richie huffed as he hugged one of his legs and twisted Eddie’s hips to the side. The wind was nearly knocked out of him from the new position, and he turned his head towards the mattress to muffle his moans that immediately turned to cries of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Mh-mhh! Fuck…” he blubbered. He cringed when he realized he was starting to drool, but was distracted when Richie started stroking his cock at the same time.</p>
<p>“So hot…still so flexible. Fucking hell, you’re so <em>fucking</em> sexy,” Richie whimpered on his own as he watched Eddie unwind underneath him.</p>
<p>“I’m not…fuck, don’t call me that,” Eddie pouted while trying to keep up with Richie’s hips. He slowed a little to chuckle, but his voice only made Eddie more desperate to continue.</p>
<p>“Even when you’re getting your fucking mind blown you still find an opportunity to argue, huh?” Richie teased and rolled their hips together. </p>
<p>     Eddie pulled his face away from the mattress and pouted up at him. He was learning how to take advantage of the fact that he was constantly looking up at Richie, and so far puppy dog eyes were incredibly effective. He always felt silly doing them because he’s a grown ass man in his forties making goo-goo eyes, but he always got what he wanted when he used them.</p>
<p>“Please…Richie, <em>please</em>,” was all he said.</p>
<p>     That made Richie’s brows pinch as he bit his lip and shoved his hips harder. Eddie gasped and then started to turn his body more on his own until Richie had to pause and resituate them. He gladly pressed his chest into the sheets and arched his back as Richie grabbed his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. His dick was so swollen, and Richie started to stroke it before surprising Eddie with his tongue against his hole.</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh my god…” Eddie curled his fingers into the sheets as Richie licked him and stroked him.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he sighed after pulling back and wiping his mouth. “I just really wanted to do that,” he admitted. Eddie giggled a little and buried his red face into the sheets.</p>
<p>“It’s okay…felt really good…geez…” he huffed. Richie pressed kisses up his back, and when he got up to Eddie’s neck he started rubbing the head of his cock against his hole.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” He murmured under his ear. </p>
<p>     Eddie shivered and then nodded. With one hand on his hip and the other on his cock, Richie gently and slowly pushed himself back inside Eddie. His toes curled and he moaned happily as the warmth and weight returned inside him. He pushed his own hips back for that last little bit that Richie was being stubborn about, and was pleased to hear the other man groan against his nape.</p>
<p>“Fuck…oh, <em>fuck</em> I love you so much,” Richie blurted. Eddie wanted to reply to that, but was cut off by his own moans as Richie immediately went back to their previous pace.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck! </em>Holy shit, <em>Richie</em>,” he cried. Richie gripped his hips with strong hands, and Eddie loved how hard his nails dug into his skin. He pushed back again on his own accord, and continued to do it as Richie fucked him harder and faster.</p>
<p>“So good…so good for me, sweetheart. Love everything about you. You’re <em>so</em> fucking sexy,” Richie panted. Eddie could barely moan between thrusts let alone talk, but he still managed to moan in approval of everything Richie was doing.</p>
<p>“Love you…love you so much…<em>fuck!</em>“ he whined. Richie slowed a little to kiss Eddie’s neck, but was surprised when he felt Eddie roll his hips back. He groaned and nipped under his ear.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum so fucking fast if you keep this up, Eds,” he sighed, almost completely out of breath.</p>
<p>“Then cum…cum inside me,” Eddie tempted. </p>
<p>     He turned his head to kiss Richie on the lips, and ate up the groans his lover made. Those strong hands on his hips got even tighter somehow, and he pounded into Eddie harder than he had the entire night. Eddie mewled and cried into Richie’s mouth as the pleasure pulled through out his whole body. He reached down to stroke himself, and Richie kissed his shoulder as he came across his dirty sweaty drool covered sheets. Thank god he had a clean set in the closet…</p>
<p>“Fuck…fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Richie announced. Eddie whimpered with delight, and then gasped as he pulled out and came over his ass. His brain already half mush to begin with slowly became full mush as he started to come down from his high. Richie continued to hold him with one shaky hand, and Eddie sighed happily as he kissed his neck some more.</p>
<p>“We need to shower…and then change the sheets…and then sleep,” Eddie murmured. Richie chuckled and lovingly stroked his waist.</p>
<p>“You shower first, okay? I’ll change the sheets for you,” Richie cooed. Eddie frowned and turned his upper body to look at him better.</p>
<p>“That’s no fair. I can help you,” he said. Richie kissed him on the lips, and Eddie let the exhaustion roll over him as Richie ventured in with his tongue a little.</p>
<p>“Trust me, Eds. I have much more energy then you,” he assured him. He sighed and then gently cupped his face.</p>
<p>“Fine. But only if you promise to join me before it’s over,” he said.</p>
<p>“Shower sex?” Richie proposed. Eddie shook his head immediately.</p>
<p>“God no. That’s way too dangerous for me to even <em>think </em>about in this condition,” he scoffed. Richie laughed and then kissed him again only shorter.</p>
<p>“Alright. Go get clean. I’ll be with you in just a few minutes,” he promised. Eddie smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay…I love you, Richie,” he whispered. Richie’s grin softened to a smile and he moved a piece of Eddie’s hair off his sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Eds…more than anything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw this fic is almost done I just have to actually write the last chapter ;-;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any errors. I work a lot but I did the best I could ;-;</p><p>Hmu! Insta is @gay_an_feral</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>